Кровопролитие
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The Kill" за авторством MaryLouLeach (/u/4231916/marylouleach). Кто-то объявил Ярду войну, и Шерлок с Джоном внезапно оказываются под перекрестным огнем. Похоже, что Джон — единственная константа во всех атаках. Кто хочет до него добраться и почему? Шерлок должен это выяснить, пока не стало слишком поздно.
1. Глава 1: Организованный хаос

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 1. Организованный хаос**

— Серьезно, Джон. В этом не было никакой необходимости. Я мог бы сам приехать, — проворчал Грег, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— У тебя был шанс. Ты обещал сделать это еще неделю назад.

— Я был занят...

— Вот поэтому я сейчас здесь. Решил по пути с работы заглянуть к тебе в офис. Так что поднимай рукав, — приказал Джон раздраженному седоватому инспектору тоном, который он обычно приберегал для капризных детей. За что заработал сердитый неодобрительный взгляд, но тем не менее, получил желаемое — Лестрейд закатал рукав. Джон с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Босс, готова поспорить: если вы будете хорошо себя вести, доктор даст вам конфетку, — хихикнула Донован, прислоняясь к косяку. Лестрейд переадресовал ей ледяной взгляд, но Донован продолжала хихикать, делая вид, что не замечает.

— Вы следующая, сержант, — предупредил через плечо Джон.

— Эй, постойте... — запротестовала Донован, и опустив сложенные на груди руки, вскинула ладони в защитном жесте.

— И без возражений. Вы двое, вспомните-ка последнюю эпидемию гриппа. У вас тогда слегла с ним половина отдела. Так что лучше на этот раз загодя подготовиться. Тем более, это всего один небольшой укольчик, — Джон вколол инспектору прозрачную жидкость, так что тот даже и не заметил. — Видишь, вот и все. — Он заклеил место укола маленьким кусочком пластыря. — Сержант?

Джон с улыбкой убрал использованный шприц в специальный контейнер для острого инструментария и стянул нитриловые перчатки.

— А... — начала Донован, но прежде чем она успела вслух воспротивиться, разговор прервал зазвонивший телефон Лестрейда.

— Похоже, вам повезло, Салли. Обнаружено еще три тела. На этот раз в складском районе. И снова насильственная смерть — точно как на прошлой неделе: три жертвы, оружие убийства отсутствует, способ очень напоминает казнь. Доктор, раз уж вы здесь, можете поехать с нами — сэкономите себе время и деньги. Полагаю, это дело может показаться интересным вашему соседу.

* * *

Шерлок глянул на пришедшую смс, и его губы скривились в улыбке. Отлично, новое дело, а то он уже начинал скучать. Забравшись в такси, детектив сразу хотел написать Джону, но сосед его опередил.

 **Еду с Грегом на место. Встретимся там. ДВ**

Шерлок все продолжал ухмыляться. Похоже, Джон подстерег-таки детектива-инспектора и без предупреждения напал из засады. Он уже настоял на прививке для Шерлока и миссис Хадсон — они оба быстро сдали позиции. Спорить с доктором было совершенно невозможно. Интересно, Майкрофт тоже подвергся этой врачебной атаке? Когда дело доходило до шприцов и уколов, брат всегда вел себя немного по-детски.

Размышления Шерлока прервало резкое торможение. Его бросило вперед с такой силой, что не будь он пристегнут ремнем, то гарантированно слетел бы на пол. Шерлок озадаченно замер и тут же осознал, что воздух заполоняет запах дыма и вой сирен. В кровь хлынул адреналин, все тело напряглось в предчувствии опасности.

— Ближе не подъехать, сэр, — повернулся к своему побледневшему пассажиру таксист.

Бросив ему деньги, Шерлок выбрался наружу, и стискивая в руке телефон, побежал к кучке полицейских машин.

— Это голосовая почта доктора... — Шерлок оборвал звонок и попытался набрать Лестрейда, но без толку. Его начала накрывать паника — кровь в жилах превратилась в лед, сердце билось с такой скоростью, что угрожало взорваться, а окружающие звуки заглушал рев грохочущей в ушах крови.

— Простите, сэр, туда нельзя! Никому не разрешено проходить за ограждение! — перегородил ему дорогу высокий полицейский, но Шерлок его не слушал. Он целиком сосредоточился на том, чтобы охватить обстановку: пожарная машина, несколько машин "скорой", со стороны горящих зданий доносятся звуки перестрелки, валит густой черный дым. Ему нужно туда, за желтую ленту ограждения — он должен найти Джона. И Лестрейда. Как только он убедится, что они в безопасности, то сразу займется истоками катастрофы.

— Послушайте, туда никому нельзя! Вы что, не видите? — полицейский показал на кучу развалин, блокирующую подъезд машинам. Спасателям удалось разобрать лишь небольшой проход, который позволял пройти лишь одному человеку — полицейские пробирались через него внутрь и по одному выносили раненых. Шерлок видел, как другой офицер изо всех сил старается разобраться в ассортименте ранений, среди которых превалировали порезы, сломанные кости и огнестрельные раны. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: кто-то стрелял в раненых и травмированных полицейских.

— Шерлок!

К нему торопливо шла Салли Донован. Детектив заметил, что ее глаза покраснели, а колени сбиты до крови, словно кто-то толкнул ее прямо на гравий — вероятно, прикрывая собственным телом. Все ее пальто, за исключением спины, было в грязи, волосы тоже испачканы — значит, человек был ниже Шерлока, невысокий и коренастый. Шерлок внезапно оторвался от своих размышлений, обратив внимание на ладони Салли — дрожащие и окровавленные.

— Где они? Что произошло?

В этот момент землю оглушающе сотрясло новым взрывом, и двое полицейских крикнули им отходить назад.

Парамедики бездействовали, ожидая, когда пожарным наконец удастся оттащить в сторону крупные обломки стены и расширить проход.

— Лестрейда увезли больницу, а доктор... — Салли сделала вдох, стараясь успокоиться. — Он убедился, что босса вынесли наружу, и отказался уходить. Он решил помочь оставшимся раненым. А потом произошел новый взрыв, и опять стали стрелять. Там как в зоне военных действий. Вот только мы стояли рядом с тремя телами, а через минуту окружающий мир просто взорвался.

Шерлок не мог сосредоточиться на том, что говорила Салли. Джон был там, за грудой покореженного стекла и металла, и кордона из полицейских машин.

Он хотел пройти вперед, но Салли его удержала.

— Туда нельзя, там настоящий хаос. Мы едва выбрались — нас отстреливали, как рыбок в аквариуме.

Хаос, подумал Шерлок, полный и абсолютный хаос. И где-то там, внутри Джон, который сражается за то, чтобы вывести оттуда людей.


	2. Глава 2: Доктора и солдаты

**Глава 2. Доктора и солдаты**

Когда произошел первый взрыв, Джон сразу кинулся наземь, инстинктивно увлекая за собой Донован — и в следующую минуту ахнул следующий, на этот раз значительно ближе. Откуда-то сверху посыпались обломки, и интуиция подсказала доктору, что сейчас будет.

— Не подниматься! — прорычал он. И едва он произнес последнее слово, как засвистели пули, а следом ахнул и третий взрыв, отрезая улицу. Они оказались в ловушке между трех горящих зданий, которые прямо на глазах рассыпались обломками.

— Лестрейд! Грег! — заорал Джон, перекрикивая треск горящего дерева и звон бьющихся стекол. Он глянул вперед — на то, что было когда-то улицей: полуперевернутые взрывом полицейские машины сверкали "мигалками", словно аварийные фаеры. Больше из-за чертовой пыли ничего было не видно. Слышались звуки выстрелов, потом что-то ударило по капоту стоящей неподалеку машины, и Джон пригнулся еще сильнее.

— Черт, кто стреляет? — выговорила, кашляя, Донован.

— Неважно кто; главное, что мы тут как рыбки в аквариуме! Все как на ладони!— Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он видел, что полицейские, какие-то минуты назад оцеплявшие место преступления желтой лентой, сейчас лежали на земле раненые и совершенно беззащитные перед пулями. Это вызывало у бывшего солдата злость, разжигало гнев своей бессмысленностью. Они же практически безоружны, пусть даже у некоторых и были при себе пистолеты. Но что такое пистолет против снайперской крупнокалиберной винтовки?

— Оставайтесь на месте! — Джон тоже остался сидеть на корточках; очередная пуля выбила фару в машине, за которой он прятался. Собрав нервы в кулак, он сделал глубокий вдох и напряг руки. Точность его не волновала — пары выстрелов в сторону врага будет достаточно, чтобы выиграть время и вытащить из-за машины потерявшего сознание полицейского.

Где-то вдали послышались звуки сирен, но Джон не обратил на это внимания, целиком сосредоточившись на потенциальной цели. Не тратя понапрасну времени, он немного высунулся из-за своего прикрытия. Все, что ему сейчас требовалось, это просвет в облаках пыли, но если она мешала смотреть ему, то и снайперам — тоже. Надо пользоваться тем, что есть. Джон дважды выстрелил и замер в ожидании ответного огня, выискивая взглядом вспышку. Оружие врага быстро дало ответ — и превратилось в идеальную цель для любого хоть сколько-то обученного солдата. Джон вскинул оружие, взял цель и выстрелил. Он услышал звук падающей на бетон винтовки, подтвердивший успешное попадание.

Доктор обхватил стонущего полицейского за талию. Передвигать его не хотелось, но оставаться здесь было слишком опасно.

— Давай-ка, — он крякнул, поднимая рослого парня, и в тот же миг почувствовал, что кто-то ему помогает.

— Сэр? Доктор Ватсон?

Его накрыло волной облегчения, он знал обратившегося к нему полицейского. Они поменялись ролями: Кларк принял на себя большую часть веса своего дезориентированного товарища, а Джон помогал его поддерживать.

— Кларк, надо вытащить ваших ребят с открытого места. Эти ублюдки вот-вот снова начнут стрелять — как только осядет пыль и будет видимость, — сказал Джон и потом позвал: — Лестрейд!

Он перебежал к перевернутой машине, пользуясь ею как прикрытием. Но ответа не последовало, и это его испугало. Мобильный он где-то выронил и не собирался сейчас отправляться на поиски. Через минуту, как он и предсказывал, снова началась стрельба. Джон понимал, что пока свистят пули или существует опасность новых взрывов, никакой спецтранспорт подъехать не сможет. И опасался, что именно в уцелевших зданиях засели снайперы.

— Доктор Ватсон! Доктор Ватсон!

Это кричала Салли Донован, и Джон побежал к ней, оставив Кларка с раненым полицейским. Кашляя от густого дыма, он обогнул перевернутую машину.

— Доктор, это Лестрейд! — голос Салли подрагивал. Она прижимала руку к левой стороне головы инспектора, который лежал без сознания. Откуда-то чуть выше уха, пачкая ее пальцы, сочилась кровь, а вокруг седой головы растекалась по гравию багровая лужа. — Я... я не могу остановить кровь, а он не приходит в себя.

Мысленно помолившись, Джон проверил пульс Лестрейда. Тот оказался четким, как и всегда.

— Так, Салли, медленно отодвиньте руку. Мне нужно посмотреть, насколько серьезна рана, — ровным спокойным тоном произнес он. Карие глаза Донован встретились с синими глазами доктора, и она медленно кивнула.

— Ему выстрелили в голову, пока мы тут просто стояли. Я услышала его по рации, подошла, а потом офицер Джой просто упала на землю, и Лестрейд вот стоял, а потом потекла кровь... просто полилась из его головы, — у Салли задрожал голос. Джон глянул поверх ее плеча на женщину-полицейскую — она сидела, прислонившись к разбитой машине, и зажимала раненую ногу.

— Я в порядке, доктор. Просто не ожидала. Меня едва оцарапало. Позаботьтесь о детективе-инспекторе.

— Тогда сидите смирно, вы — следующая.

Женщина дрожаще кивнула. Донован не сводила глаз с раненого Лестрейда.

— Слава Богу! — выдохнул Джон.

— Доктор? — нервно спросила Салли и озадачено уставилась ему в лицо.

— Все хорошо, его только зацепило. Стрелок, похоже, был никудышный. Промазал. Чуть-чуть влево — и у Грега оказалось бы намного больше проблем, чем пара-тройка швов и головная боль.

— Но здесь столько крови.

Джон нашел в кармане марлевую салфетку и прижал к открытой ране на голове инспектора.

— Салли, прижмите здесь и посильнее. На голове, по сравнению с любой другой частью тела, намного больше близких к поверхности капилляров. Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Хорошо, что у меня сегодня при себе медицинская сумка. Похоже, она пригодится, — Джон положил руку Салли на чистую марлевую повязку и успокаивающе сжал ее кисть.

Донован тряхнула головой.

— Ну и день, доктор, а?

— Да уж, а ведь еще только понедельник, — Джон легко улыбнулся и перебрался к женщине-полицейской с раненой ногой. Она тоже чудом избежала смерти, и ей требовались швы на бедре.

— Сильно давите на рану.

— Спасибо, доктор, — женщина закашлялась.

— Я уже вызывала по рации спасателей и команду саперов. У них проблемы с расчисткой завалов, не могут подъехать, — сообщила Салли.

— Передайте, что в зданиях засели снайперы, а то еще нарвутся на засаду.

Салли, кивнув, взяла рацию.

— Доктор, постойте. Куда вы?

— Там еще раненые, я не могу их оставить, — выдохнул Джон. — Как только пыль осядет, они станут легкой добычей.

— Не ходите туда, мы должны подождать подкрепление.

— У нас нет столько времени, — Джон стянул свою зеленоватую куртку и подложил ее под голову Лестрейду. — Продолжайте зажимать рану. И не забудьте сообщить подкреплению, что снайперы засели в тех зданиях.

Салли кивнула, быстро взяв на заметку, куда показывал доктор, а тот без колебаний шагнул в клубы дыма.

Он шел быстрым шагом, остро ощущая себя целью и старался особенно не отсвечивать. В воздухе до сих пор висела густая пелена пыли. Взгляд поймал новую вспышку выстрела — эти ублюдки опять начали дикую охоту. Они стреляли во все, что двигалось, так что Джон замер, потом вновь увидел вспышку, взял цель и выстрелил. Шокированный вскрик, _есть!_ и он для верности выстрелил еще раз, сразу услышав шум свалившегося на землю оружия. Позади стремительной волной растеклась группа вооруженных полицейских, и Джон без слов занял позицию.

— В тех домах, как минимум, двое снайперов! — кашляя, показал Джон. Один из полицейских кивнул. — Не высовывайтесь! Поймать местоположение можно по вспышкам выстрелов. И помните: их пули пробивают бронежилеты.

Полицейский не стал задавать вопросов — по командирскому тону доктора он решил, что перед ним детектив в гражданском.

Джон показал на второй этаж заброшенного складского здания, где видел в заколоченном окне какую-то тень, черную ткань — не портьера, ей там нечего делать, это же не офисное здание — скорее всего чье-то черное пальто или толстовка. Понадобилось еще два выстрела — и еще один снайпер выронил под окно оружие. Тень больше не появлялась, так что он явно достал ублюдка.

— Джон! — заорал Кларк, и в тот же миг ближайшее здание сотрясло взрывом. Его и еще четверых полицейских отшвырнуло к стене соседнего. Кларк прикрыл лицо, и снова раздались выстрелы, на этот раз уже в их направлении. — Вот дерьмо!

Кто-то из полицейских дал ответный огонь.

— Все в дом! Быстрее! — закричал Джон, и полицейские стали карабкаться в окно, стараясь не задеть торчащие осколки стекол.

Завеса дыма стала гуще и тяжелее, сильный ветер гнал темные облака к уцелевшим зданиям. Засевшие напротив двое ярдовцев дали залп по второму снайперу. Джон легко перекинул себя через подоконник и присоединился к четверке полицейских, которые ждали его указаний.

Спрятавшиеся за перевернутыми машинами безоружные полицейские все были как на ладони, перестрелять легче легкого. Единственный путь к спасению — на противоположном конце узкой улочки, но туда не добраться. Все должно закончиться здесь и сейчас. Понимают ли они, что это было подстроено — что это была ловушка? Хотя сейчас некогда было выяснять, кто стоит за всем этим.

Со стороны старой лестницы по всему зданию пронесся знакомый — слишком знакомый — звук выстрела.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Джон собрался с духом. Пистолеты против винтовок честной игрой не назовешь; эти полицейские просто не экипированы для подобных ситуаций. Предполагалось, что это будет обычное расследование, а не кровавая бойня.

— Если удастся взять этот дом под контроль, мы получим некоторое преимущество возвышенного положения, — прошептал он, и остальные кивнули. Джон быстро сформулировал свой план офицеру по фамилии Трой, и тот сразу передал по рации новую стратегию своим вооруженным коллегам. Джон понимал, что "сняв" снайпера на втором этаже, они смогут взять под свой контроль и второе здание, а это в свою очередь откроет им возможность перетащить раненых к стоящим в конце улицы "скорым".

Донован вела наблюдение за близлежащим домом; второй этаж буквально пылал выстрелами, вспышки шли одна за другой, хорошо заметные даже сквозь дымовую завесу. Она услышала голос офицера Троя, отчитывающегося по рации.

— Строение 1 чисто.

Рация в ее руке прогудела в ответ:

— Это Роджер. Строение 2 тоже чисто.

Глаза жгло от дыма, но Салли не обращала внимания, внимательно следя за телодвижениями на другой стороне улицы. Офицер Джой сидела вместо нее около Лестрейда и прижимала к его голове мокрую от крови марлю.

Салли с облегчением увидела, что к ним пробирается доктор, а следом — несколько вооруженных полицейских. Они шли, пригнувшись, сознавая все еще существующую опасность попасть под огонь врага.

Через завалы удалось пробраться и парамедикам — в окружении вооруженных полицейских они медленно продвигались по улице по направлению к небольшой кучке выживших.

— Осторожнее с ним, — кашляя, предупредил Джон, когда спасатели склонились над Лестрейдом, все еще пребывающим без сознания. Он быстро переговорил с парамедиками, которые перекладывали инспектора на носилки, и передал им всю информацию по ситуации.

Салли, конечно, слышала, что доктор Ватсон — бывший военный, но она всегда думала, что он был просто военным доктором — из тех, которые работают в госпитале и нечасто появляются на поле боя, и потому очень удивилась, когда он сразу возглавил перевозку раненых, ранжируя их по серьезности состояния.

— Доктор, вы сделали достаточно. Зачистку проведут другие...

— Так вы идите. Я хочу помочь, чем смогу, пока сюда не протащат побольше носилок.

Донован кивнула и подставила плечо офицеру Джой. Они вдвоем медленно двинулись к спасительному выходу в конце улицы. Но едва они выбрались через расчищенный спасателями просвет в обломках, как раздался новый взрыв, и снова зазвучали выстрелы. Салли сковал ужас, а парамедиков, тем временем, отозвали дожидаться, пока на территории снова не будет обеспечена безопасность.


	3. Глава 3: Волки в овечьей шкуре

**Глава 3. Волки в овечьей шкуре**

К тому времени, когда спасателям и полицейскому подкреплению удалось пересечь завалы, солнце уже стало клониться к закату.

Измотанный Джон потянулся рукой к плечу, ноющая боль давала о себе знать все сильнее и сильнее. Небольшое растяжение — дань последнему взрыву. Когда Джон вместе с группой оставшихся полицейских направлялся к узкому выходу в конце улицы, рядом ахнуло, и его вместе с тремя офицерами швырнуло на землю. Джон, собственно, не пострадал, но умудрился приземлиться аккурат на плечо.

Они нашли себе прибежище за той же самой перевернутой полицейской машиной, где раньше прятались Джон и Салли. Вспомнив о Лестрейде, Джон понадеялся, что тот уже пришел в сознание. В ближайшие пару дней инспектору нужно будет поберечься... Черт, плечо просто убивает. И когда успело так похолодать?

— Док, вы в порядке? — присел рядом с ним Кларк.

— Да, просто немного побаливает, — слабо ответил Джон. — Видимо, старею, — он выдавил легкую улыбку, пытаясь преуменьшить боль. Незачем из-за этого суетиться.

— Понятно. Похоже, появились саперы. Не знаю, зачем. Сомневаюсь, что здесь осталось что-то взрывоопасное. Но это протокол.

Джон осознал, что остальные полицейские почему-то на него смотрят. Ждут реакции?

— Ну... это хорошо, — неловко сказал он, прижимая к себе пострадавшую руку, болезненная пульсация усиливалась.

— Эту чертову улицу уже должны были проверить, так что, наверное, можно идти, — быстро отрапортовал Джону офицер Трой, как будто ожидая следующих указаний. Но когда ничего не последовало, он с беспокойством на него посмотрел. — Детектив-инспектор? Мы можем?..

Джон осознал, что Трой обращается к нему, и закашлялся, от чего плечи пронзило болью. Черт, определенно вывих.

— Трой, да? — Джон глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, сэр.

— Я не детектив-инспектор. С чего вы взяли...

— Мы решили, что вы просто в гражданском...

— Я доктор.

— A...

— Так и есть, — улыбнулся Кларк вечно настырному Трою. — Это доктор Джон Ватсон.

— Постойте... так мы что же, слушались приказов обычного доктора? Простого терапевта?

Полицейские примолкли и перебрались ближе к своим двум коллегам, которые сидели на корточках перед Джоном.

— Ну... я был хирургом. А сейчас, я, полагаю, во всех отношениях терапевт, — Джон снова закашлялся и уже не смог сдержать стона. Чертов дым.

— Док, что с вами? — Кларк придвинулся ближе.

— Чертово плечо.

— Постойте. Значит, вы просто доктор? — присел рядом незнакомый Джону полицейский.

— Эй-эй, назад. Он ведь только что это сказал. Не наседайте, — рявкнул Кларк, не обращая внимания на тон полицейского в темно-синей форме. Кожа вокруг глаз дока приобрела зеленоватый оттенок, и Кларк, даже несмотря на слой грязи, видел, как сильно побледнел его друг. Это и капли пота на лбу определенно указывали на сильный стресс. Хотя не то, чтобы доктор Ватсон когда-то это признал.

— Успокойся, "мамуля". Я просто подумал...

— О чем? — Джон прижимал к себе пострадавшую руку. Плечо горело все сильнее.

— Да о том, чему вас, черт подери, теперь только не учат в медшколе! Я видел, как вы стреляли — как человек уже бравший в руки оружие.

— Джон? Чем я могу помочь? — проигнорировал Кларк коллегу.

Джон внезапно кое-что осознал — вокруг была тишина. Никакой стрельбы, только грохот и скрежет грузовых машин, которые расчищали проход, оттаскивая с пути крупные куски бетона, да треск огня в горящих постройках и тяжелые шаги по гравию... и это его по непонятной причине обеспокоило.

В тусклом свете сумерек он оглядел всю группу, состоявшую из восьми офицеров.

— Разве на месте преступления всегда столько полицейских? — спросил он у Кларка хриплым от криков и дыма голосом. — Я имею в виду, за эти годы я много раз бывал на выездах с Шерлоком и никогда не замечал, чтобы было столько полиции... особенно при рутинном расследовании убийства.

— Док, плечо сильно пострадало? — спросил ранее уже подававший голос полицейский. Джон нахмурился, он заметил, что Кларк и Трой тоже заоглядывались, оценивая количество своих товарищей.

— Черт, нет, не трогайте, — простонал доктор. Полицейский присел рядом, чтобы лучше разглядеть его плечо.

— Простите, док, но вы не хуже меня знаете, что его нужно вправить.

— Как вас зовут? — проворчал Джон, заставляя себя выпрямиться и не поддаваться соблазну обморока.

— Дэйви.

— Давайте лучше подождем, — вмешался Трой. — Совсем скоро здесь будут медики — как только саперы дадут отмашку.

— Вы проделали отличную работу, док, — легко улыбнулся Дэйви. — Где вы так научились стрелять? Явно не в медшколе, — Дэйви потянулся к его руке.

— Вы из какого департамента? — Кларк незаметно перехватил запястье коллеги, пресекая его действия.

— Районного. А что? — проворчал Дэйви, высвобождая руку.

— Вам надо вправить плечо, — к ним неторопливо подобрался еще один полицейский в темно-синей форме. — Дэйви прав. Мой младший брат как-то упал и сильно расшибся. Сразу плечо не вправили, так у него до сих пор левая рука ничего не чувствует.

— Я — врач, я знаю про риски, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы.

— Я вправлю. Я уже это делал, — Дэйви напряженно улыбнулся, не глядя на доктора. Он неотрывно смотрел на Кларка.

— Ну ладно. Но я буду вами руководить, если вы не против, — нехотя согласился Джон, напряженно сжимая челюсти.

Дэйви посмотрел на своего коллегу в темно-синей форме, который тоже сидел на корточках перед доктором.

— Дуги, не хочешь помочь? Ты же помнишь, как это делается.

— Ладно.

Кларк поднялся на ноги, глядя на проходящих мимо саперов в бронекостюмах. Он махнул им, и они крикнули в ответ, чтобы группа оставалась на месте.

— Давайте ложитесь, док, — Дэйви отнюдь не нежно оторвал Джона от полицейской машины, к которой тот прислонялся, и потянул к земле. Тот только охнул, когда полицейский плашмя положил его на землю. — О, простите, док, я постараюсь быть понежнее. Но мы оба знаем, что сейчас будет больно.

Дэйви по-волчьи ухмыльнулся, а Дуги обхватил руку Джона. Они огляделись по сторонам — все остальные смотрели на саперов, на них с доком никто не обращал внимания.

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он гордился тем, что не закричал, но от резкой боли перед глазами заплясали черные "мушки", и он с силой втянул в себя воздух, когда кость наконец стала вставать на место.

Джон осознал, что лежит на холодном гравии и пытается отдышаться, а рядом стоят пятеро полицейских в темной форме, нет, не только темной — чистой, всех прочих покрывал толстый слой пепла и грязи. Когда они успели присоединиться к их группе? Эти парни были не из тех, кто сопровождал первую команду парамедиков.

Сглотнув, Джон загнал внутрь подступившую тошноту. Может, от этого здесь и было столько лишних полицейских, которые не принадлежали столичной полиции? Надо сесть и как следует прояснить голову. Сейчас он уже видел, черт, как он мог раньше не понять? Это же настолько очевидно. Будь здесь Шерлок, он понял бы намного быстрее.

— А вы не глупы, док, отдаю должное, — Дэйви склонился к бывшему солдату, читая по выражению лица все его выводы. — Ну почему вам было просто не отключиться? Избавили бы нас от лишних хлопот. Я думал, к этому моменту вы уже точно будете в отключке. Даже специально погрубее с вами обошелся. Но вы упорно не хотите терять сознание.

— Что я могу сказать... это все моя очаровательность. Но вы же понимаете, что вам не уйти.

Дуги слегка надавил Джону на плечи, а Дэйви наклонился к самому уху доктора и раздраженно прошептал:

— Еще посмотрим. Я бы вообще вас убил, но это смешает нам карты. Вы и так нарушили наши планы. Боссу это точно не понравится. А особенно, когда он узнает, что все из-за того, что какой-то гражданский решил изобразить из себя крутого игрушечного солдатика.

Джон пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Дэйви, но тяжелые руки Дуги так сильно сжимали его распухшее плечо, что доктора вновь накрыло удушающей волной тошноты. Нет, нет, нельзя сейчас отключаться, но чертов Дуги совершенно безжалостно на него навалился.

— Как я уже сказал, док, вам лучше передохнуть... вы же не хотите, чтобы мы перестреляли ваших друзей, учитывая, сколько они приложили сил, чтобы выбраться из нашей небольшой ловушки?

— Слышали, док? И я вам с этим сейчас "помогу", — осклабился Дуги.

Джон не мог и пошевелиться, плечо горело ослепительной болью. Дэйви недобро улыбнулся.

— Сладких снов.

Он схватил Джона за волосы и с силой ударил головой о твердую землю.

Прикрываясь всеобщим вниманием к работающей команде саперов и разумеется, не без помощи сообщников, которые отвлекали на себя внимание Троя и назойливо любопытного Кларка, самозванцы сумели сохранить свое злодеяние в тайне.

Когда доктор все-таки потерял сознание, Дэйви невольно хихикнул. Какой интересный сегодня день.

— Джон? — Кларк и Трой посмотрели на него, лежащего без сознания.

— Похоже, он наконец отрубился. Он крепче, чем кажется, — Дэйви потрепал доктора по голове, как будто похвалил хорошего песика. Кларк сам не понимал, отчего, но этот жест его почему-то обеспокоил.

— Дайте ему пространство. И неплохо бы еще немного уважения, — он опустился на колени около друга.

— Как скажете, — офицер в темно-синей форме пожал плечами и отодвинулся в сторону.

— Эй, нечего грубить человеку, который хотел только помочь, — рявкнул Дуги, встав рядом со своим темноволосым приятелем.

— Похоже, все чисто. И к нам направляются медики. Пойду, передам им, что доку нужны носилки. Всем уже можно выходить... — сообщил Трой, все еще прижимая к уху рацию.

— Я останусь с доктором, — вызвался Дэйви. — А вы идите... осталось недолго.

— Нет... — Кларк, сощурившись, посмотрел на них с Дуги. — Все нормально, я с ним останусь. А вы идите.

На юном лице Дэйви на мгновение вспыхнули гнев и раздражение, но на смену им тут же пришла фальшивая улыбка, не достигавшая глаз.

— Ну, тогда нам нет смысла здесь околачиваться. Пошли, ребята.

— До новой встречи, док. Офицер Кларк, — и темноволосый Дуги вместе с остальными шестью полицейскими отправился на свободу по проверенной саперами улице.


	4. Глава 4: Часы посещений

**Глава 4. Часы посещений**

— Сэр, часы посещений заканчиваются через пять минут, так что вам лучше...

Шерлок резко обернулся и наградил сердитым взглядом рыжеволосую медсестру — не совсем медсестру, последний год в колледже, подрабатывает дополнительными дежурствами. Живет одна, две кошки, жаждет хоть какой-нибудь жизни помимо учебы и работы. Короче говоря, зануда.

— Ну, или можете посидеть еще пять минут, — с запинкой добавила девушка и заторопилась прочь из палаты.

— Вы тоже сейчас мне скажете, что я должен придерживаться часов посещений, сержант Донован? — рявкнул Шерлок, даже не пожелав посмотреть в сторону последней.

Шерлок ни на шаг не отходил от постели Джона, ожидая, когда тот очнется. Он ни за что не позволит другу проснуться в одиночестве. С первых же лет соседствования в одной квартире это стало их негласной договоренностью. Как люди не понимают, каково это, когда ты приходишь в себя и ничего не понимаешь, тебе больно, а вокруг одни незнакомые лица?

— Отнюдь, фрик, — черноволосая Салли тяжело вздохнула. Шерлок заметил, что она, хоть и не до конца, но, в основном, оттерла лицо от грязи и крови; небольшие порезы на лбу и подбородке были заклеены пластырем. — Я зашла только сообщить, что инспектор Лестрейд очнулся. И он просит тебя.

Шерлок крепко стиснул веки и потом поднялся с больничного стула. На мгновение он замер и устремил взгляд на ровно пикающие приборы и не менее равномерно поднимающуюся и опадающую грудь друга. Он колебался и ненавидел это ощущение — с одной стороны, ему хотелось поговорить с Лестрейдом и заняться расследованием, а с другой, его блогер мог проснуться в полном одиночестве и остаться даже без "добро пожаловать".

— С ним все будет в порядке. Врач сказал, у него сотрясение, наложили пару швов, плечо немного ушиблено и опухло. Вам обоим и похуже доставалось.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только стремительно двинулся к двери мимо усталой Салли. Ничего, он быстро вернется, а Джон наверняка проспит до утра.

— Значит, он не просто твоя тень? — Салли сама не понимала, почему ей так хочется заполнить возникшую паузу. — Я имею в виду... когда Лестрейда подстрелили и из него захлестала кровь, я подумала, что он точно... — она сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула. Они с Шерлоком остановились, ожидая лифт — палата Лестрейда была на другом этаже. — А доктор... он сразу понял, что надо делать. И залатав Лестрейда, он опять вернулся в этот кошмар... — у нее даже не хватало слов.

— Сержант Донован, вы говорите так, словно это для меня что-то новое. Я понял, что за человек Джон Ватсон через пять минут после нашего с ним знакомства. Тот факт, что вам понадобилось шесть лет...

— Я знаю, знаю. Это доказывает, что мне недостает наблюдательности, интеллекта и всего прочего, что может прийти тебе в голову.

Двери лифта раскрылись, выпуская двоих мужчин. Салли шагнула в кабину, и один из мужчин ей улыбнулся. Салли бросила на него сердитый взгляд, но тот уже пошел дальше по коридору.

Адреналин схлынул, и теперь Салли каждой косточкой ощущала усталость. К тому же, это был долгий день всего лишь на парочке тостов и перехваченном на бегу кофе. Салли позволила себе прислониться к прохладному металлу кабины.

Шерлок не мог в полной мере понять ее тона. Усталость? Ощущение поражения? Нет, скорее, тревога и беспокойство. За Джона? Или за Лестрейда? Скорее всего, за обоих. Шерлок ненавидел подобные ситуации. Джон бы знал, что сказать и как поступить. Мрачный взгляд, который Салли бросила на выходящих из лифта, был прямо-таки уничтожающим. Зачем она тратит столько энергии на каких-то неизвестных людей, если может просто вернуться к своей обычной стервозности и тем самым развеять неловкую атмосферу? Пусть даже это и означало бы очередной высокомерный взгляд в сторону его самого.

Такая Салли ему не нравилась, он предпочитал легко-раздражавшуюся-Салли, а перепалки с **этой** заставляли его чувствовать себя глупым ребенком и вызывали чувство вины.

— Я просто говорю, что он хороший человек, этот доктор Ватсон. Я благодарна, что он спас мне жизнь и еще нескольким другим раненым.

— Хорошие люди именно так и поступают, — холодно ответил Шерлок, желая, чтобы лифт поскорее добрался до нужного этажа. В ожидании этого он опустил глаза к полу и заметил спекшийся пепел на черных "лодочках" Салли — видимо, довольно практичной обуви. Потом его глаза остановились на заметных следах пепла и грязи, оставленных на полу ее каблуками. Салли решила, что не станет больше тратить на фрика энергию, и перестала обращать на него внимание. Она сунула сжатые кулаки в карманы пальто и пообещала себе, что как только отведет фрика к Лестрейду, то сразу же отправится домой — прямиком в теплую и уютную постельку.

* * *

— Дэйви, да что мы тут делаем? — проворчал Дуги, стараясь говорить потише.

— Забыл, что доктор видел наши лица? Босс сказал "прибраться", и я это сделаю.

— Но это же больница...

— Заткнись, Дуглас. Иди и сядь в конце коридора. Скинешь мне смс, если увидишь легавых. Я быстро, и минуты не пройдет, как вернусь.

— Ладно.

* * *

— Простите, сэр, но часы посещений уже закончились... — обратилась рыжеволосая медсестра к Дэйви, который как раз заглядывал в очередную палату, пытаясь определить, не в ней ли Ватсон. Он подслушал, что доктор лежит на этом этаже, и теперь надо было выяснить, в какой именно он палате.

Впрочем, не произошло ничего такого, с чем не справится капелька обходительности.

Дэйви придал своему лицу тревожно-напряженное выражение.

— Я знаю. Но женщина в регистратуре... она сказала, что мой брат лежит здесь. Я... мне нужно его увидеть. Он был среди пострадавших во время взрыва. Мне звонили, но я только сейчас получил сообщение. Пожалуйста...

Взгляд медсестры смягчился, она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Ну, хорошо, кого вы ищете? Только коротко...

— Спасибо. Благослови Боже... мой брат... его зовут Джон. Джон Ватсон. Мне сказали, что его привезли по "скорой", но не объяснили из-за чего. И что вообще случилось.

— О, так вы брат доктора Ватсона? — Девушка заглянула в карту. Должно быть, здесь была опечатка. Ближайшим родственником была указана сестра Гарри Ватсон. Как всегда, кто-то что-то напутал. Надо будет поговорить с Нэнси из регистратуры. Но сначала нужно помочь этому бедняге найти брата. К счастью, сей темноволосый джентльмен был намного обходительнее парня в черном пальто и не так пугал, как мужчина с зонтиком. — Да, здесь написано "Гарри".

— Это я. А вы знаете, где лежит Джонни?

— Я только что была у него, третья палата справа по коридору. Еще не очнулся, но доктор говорит, ждать осталось недолго.

— Джонни всегда был твердоголов как мул.

— А вы с ним не очень похожи.

— Он пошел в мать — и ростом, и светлыми волосами. Она была маленькая и упрямая, наша мамуля. Что не помешало отцу за ней увиваться. А мне повезло получить "буйную красоту" отца.

Медсестра хихикнула.

— А вы тоже доктор?

Дэйви просто не мог не подыграть ее флирту, это было так просто, черт, да он просто молодец и сейчас без проблем выманит у нее местонахождение раненого инспектора, о котором говорили другие члены команды. Кто-то из его ребят оказался мазилой. Хорошо бы и с инспектором тоже покончить, и заработать "очки" у босса.

— Нет, нет, боюсь, у меня не хватило бы на это терпения. Я слышал, что детектив-инспектор тоже среди пострадавших. Так получилось, что он — хороший друг нашей семьи. Как вы думаете, нельзя ли мне...

— Да-да, конечно. Он в палате 122, на четыре этажа ниже. Так, во всяком случае, говорила одна наша медсестра.

— Правда? — Дэйви старательно играл роль любопытствующего незнакомца, на самом деле ему было абсолютно плевать на все это.

— Ну, такой привлекательный мужчина да еще детектив-инспектор — конечно, наши сестры обратили на него внимание. Хотя я не из сплетниц, — смущенно закончила зардевшаяся девушка.

— Да, конечно. Доброй ночи, сестра, — улыбнулся Дэйви. Девушка в ответ кивнула и без оглядки убежала по своим делам.

* * *

Салли казалось, что она сейчас так и заснет — прислонившись головой к стенке, как вдруг лифт внезапно остановился. Она распахнула глаза и увидела, что Шерлок нажимает кнопку четвертого этажа, с которого они как раз ехали.

— Эй! Что за...

— Пол! Взгляните на пол! — прорычал консультирующий детектив, вытаскивая мобильник, который, конечно же, в этом чертовом лифте не ловил сигнал. Донован уставилась вниз и наградила Шерлока таким взглядом, словно он отрастил себе вторую голову.

— Да посмотрите же! Не настолько вы тупоголовы! Смотрите! — Шерлок начал нервно мерить шагами кабину.

Лифт снова пошел вверх. Салли видела на полу только грязные отпечатки собственных туфель — по возвращении домой придется их выкинуть. Кроме них, больше ничего на полу не было, только еще следы чужой грязной обуви. Мужской, размер 9 и 11¹. Дорогие туфли Шерлока были значительно чище ее собственных.

— Ну и? — закатила глаза Салли. У нее не было сил с ним спорить.

— О, вы вернулись? На вашем месте я бы сейчас не стала тревожить доктора Ватсона, он со своим братом, — раздраженно заявила медсестра при виде консультирующего детектива.

— С братом? — хором переспросили Шерлок и Салли.

— Да, очень вежливый парень. Гарри Ватсон — по-моему, его так зовут.

Шерлок, не дослушав, со всех ног кинулся к палате Джона.

— Вызывайте охрану! — прорычала Донован, вскидывая перед лицом ошеломленной медсестры полицейский значок.

* * *

Дэйви закрыл за собой дверь палаты — как же легко все вышло — и подошел к лежащей фигуре, беспомощной как младенец. Все получилось настолько легко, что казалось почти оскорбительным. Дэйви любил вызовы, а тут не попалось ни одного. Но приказ есть приказ. Он подумал, что можно бы скучно и обыденно впрыснуть в капельницу какой-нибудь яд или даже и инсулин, чтобы вызвать остановку сердца, но хотелось действовать наверняка. Он вытащил из кармана нож. Чистый разрез по горлу или, может, быстрый удар в сердце? Ему хотелось показать свою крутость. Перерезанное горло — это грязный способ, а значит, как раз подходящий.

Дэйви склонился над лежащей на постели фигурой, и на его тонких губах заиграла издевательская ухмылка.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал этого делать, — посоветовал ледяной голос раздраженным и, как показалось Дэйви, каким-то даже... скучающим тоном.

* * *

¹ 42 и 44 на российский размер (прим. переводчика)


	5. Глава 5: Большой брат всегда на посту

**Глава 5. Большой брат всегда на посту**

— На вашем месте я бы не стал этого делать. Определенно не стал. Но с другой стороны, придя сюда угрожать этому человеку, вы показали свое полное отсутствие здравого смысла и интеллекта.

Дэйви собирался это проигнорировать, но услышав последнее предложение, все-таки поднял голову и посмотрел на своего раздражителя. И когда этот тип сюда пробрался? Или он все это время был здесь? Дэйви изучил сидевшего перед ним незнакомца в дорогом сером костюме с голубым галстуком, настолько длинноногого, что стул под ним казался буквально микроскопическим. Беглый осмотр выявил помпезный костюм, чисто выбритое лицо и темные, аккуратно причесанные волосы с едва заметным рыжеватым оттенком. А сверх всего этого еще, похоже, смертную скуку. Серьезно, скуку? Кроме того, в руке незнакомца был черный зонтик, которым он ритмично постукивал по натертому до блеска кожаному дорогому ботинку — единственный знак растущего нетерпения. Да еще не постеснялся вытащить золотые часы и посмотреть время, ублюдок. Он что, слепой? Не видит, что у Дэйви нож?

— Нет, я не слепой и нож вижу. Но у меня нет времени открывать с вами дискуссию. Поэтому сейчас вы, медленно пятясь, отойдете от постели доктора...

Дэйви хотел ответить, но мистер Костюм мгновенно вскинул руку и с театрально тяжелым вздохом закатил глаза. Эти глаза с серой радужкой смотрели незаинтересованно и раздраженно, но особой угрозы в них не было. Мистер Костюм прищелкнул языком и погрозил Дэйви тонким пальцем.

— Мы же не хотим разбудить доктора. У него сегодня был очень утомительный день, не так ли?

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы выдвигать требования? Думаешь, что сможешь помешать мне его убить, а дедуля? Мне все равно, кто он тебе. Твоей жизни он явно не стоит, правда? А ты, дедок, меня не пугаешь, так что лучше просто посиди, подожди своей очереди.

Незнакомец лишь снова в раздражении закатил глаза.

— Манеры! Люди совершенно перестали владеть манерами. Ну ладно. Я искренне пытался дать вам шанс. Знаете, я терпеть не могу "работу ногами". Предпочитаю только ее контролировать, но на этот раз готов сделать исключение. Ради доктора Ватсона и, разумеется, своего душевного равновесия.

Дэйви решил "прибрать" сначала этого типа на стуле, а потом уже браться за бессознательную фигуру на больничной койке. Мысль о том, чтобы выпустить этому самодовольному ублюдку все кишки, обещала несколько больше радости, чем расправа над беззащитной жертвой. И пока этот лицемерный сноб над чем-то раздумывал, Дэйви сделал быстрый шаг и на него бросился.

Но дотронуться до незнакомца он не успел — в грудь что-то ударило, все тело пронзило разрядом тока и дыхание захлебнулось. Его подстрелили? Но почему он не слышал выстрела? Все мышцы отчего-то свело. И как он, черт подери, оказался на полу? На Дэйви упала чья-то тень, а он по-прежнему не мог даже пошевелиться.

Широко распахнув глаза, он вопросительно уставился на стоявшего перед ним человека и заметил в бледных руках маленький пистолет. Хотя тот был не настоящий — мужчина держал большой палец не на курке, а на ярко-оранжевой кнопке в изогнутой рукояти.

— Как жаль, что подобные вещи рассчитаны только на один заряд, я бы с удовольствием вогнал в вас еще парочку. Надо будет подыскать отдел, чтобы разработали образец поновее. Впрочем, неважно. Так на чем мы остановились?

— Сэр... — прервал его женский голос. — Российский премьер-министр хочет знать, будете ли вы присутствовать на праздновании дня рождения его дочери? Да, и американский президент отменил совместное чаепитие...

Майкрофт посмотрел на свою темноволосую ассистентку, которая, опустив голову, быстро что-то набирала на своем "блэкберри".

— Передайте, что я, к сожалению, вынужден отказаться, и отправьте приличествующий подарок. Уверен, Дмитрий поймет. Что до Берри, то я никогда не был поклонником той отравы, которую американцы именуют чаем — это настоящий кошмар. Но в следующий раз все равно передайте мое согласие.

Дэйви застонал, его пальцы сами собой подергивались, и он отчаянно желал вернуть себе нож, который сейчас был вне его досягаемости. Кто же такой этот тип, с этими президентами и премьер-министрами?

— Да, сэр, — пташка с телефоном в руке только кивнула.

Высоченный тип в сером костюме обратил свой взгляд на дергающегося на полу Дэйви. Глаза цвета ледяной бури прищурились, прожигая Дэйви насквозь, и тот всем существом ощутил свое беззащитное состояние.

— Что ж, продолжим в более _удобной_ обстановке. Полагаю, с меньшим количеством глаз. И без посторонних вмешательств, — и он своим зонтиком оттолкнул нож подальше от Дэйви.

— Кто... кто... — только и удалось выдавить Дэйви сквозь сжатые зубы. — Кто он вам? И для чего?

— Не то, чтобы это вас касалось, но этот человек — мой семейный доктор. В наше время так трудно найти компетентного и заслуживающего доверия врача. Ну, и потом есть вопрос определенных взрывов в моем городе. Мы с вами все это еще обсудим.

* * *

Дуги сидел в больничном коридоре и играл в соглядатая, как вдруг из лифта вылетела та пташка с копной кудрявых волос и уже знакомый парень в черном пальто. Подслушанный разговор с медсестрой прозвучал тревожным звоночком, и Дуги потянулся за мобильником, но его остановила твердая рука на плече.

— Думаю, вам лучше положить телефон. И пройти с нами.

Говоривший был одет в черный костюм, и Дуги заметил у него в ухе наушник. Охранник? Правительственный агент? Кто он, черт подери? За ними следили, это была ловушка? Босс такому точно не обрадуется.

Крепкие руки ухватили его за локти с двух сторон; ну отлично, их еще и двое! И кто вообще ходит по ночам в темных очках?

Один из мужчин заговорил в наушную гарнитуру:

— Мы взяли подозреваемого номер два. Подозреваемый номер один у мистера Холмса. Пришлите людей забрать их. И не забудьте вести себя потише — доктор Ватсон еще спит, и боссу не понравится, если его потревожат. Младший Холмс уже в пути.

Дуги попытался отстраниться.

— Не стоит сопротивляться, это в ваших же интересах. У вас с приятелем и так большие проблемы, не стоит усугублять. Кроме того, уверен, босс обойдется с вами помягче, если вы не станете бузить и просто пойдете с нами.

— Босс? Ребята, да кто вы такие, а? И с каких пор у простых докторов водятся телохранители?

На лице мужчины в черном не отразилось никаких эмоций.

— Возможно, вам стоило копнуть поглубже, — произнес он.

Однако ответить Дуги уже не смог — болезненный укол сзади в шею, и он ощутил, как на него со всех сторон наваливается темнота.

— Отличная работа, Джейми.

Агент кивнул двум парням в одежде санитаров, которые подкатывали каталку. Они с Джейми с легкостью погрузили на нее безвольное тело подозреваемого, после чего санитары-агенты незаметно вывезли его по коридору, спустили на лифте и закатили в поджидавший микроавтобус.

* * *

Шерлок не ожидал, что палата Джона окажется открытой — как не ожидал, зайдя внутрь, увидеть на полу нож, а неподалеку — скорчившегося в комок незнакомого темноволосого мужчину. И уж точно он не ожидал застать здесь своего старшего брата, да еще держащего в руке электрошокер. Быстрый взгляд на подергивающегося на полу незнакомца отметил пару металлических игл от впаявшихся ему в грудь электродов¹.

— Майкрофт? Какого черта?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Серьезно, братец, что-то ты сильно сдал. Я думал, ты появишься раньше.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты в Брюсселе.

— Да, мирные переговоры прошли неплохо, и встреча завершилась раньше, чем предполагалось. Я узнал о сегодняшних событиях и решил проведать доброго доктора.

— Зачем? — Шерлок прищурился, буравя взглядом затылок брата.

— Затем, — старший Холмс слегка обернулся, все еще сжимая в одной руке шокер, а в другой — зонтик. — Я беспокоился.

* * *

¹ Электрошоковое оружие — устройство самообороны, принцип действия которого основан на непосредственном действии электрического разряда на живую цель. Бывает контактным (ЭШО, ЭШУ) и дистанционным (ДЭШО, ДЭШУ). ДЭШО также подразделяется на проводные системы, где поражающий электрический разряд передаётся на цель по проводам, и пулевое ДЭШО, в котором поражающим элементом является «электрическая пуля», представляющая собой миниатюрный электрошокер, выстреливаемый в цель при помощи огнестрельного или пневматического оружия и прикрепляющийся к цели при помощи игл с рогами, после чего электрический разряд от пули передаётся на цель. — (с) Википедия


	6. Глава 6: Поймай, отпусти, сбеги

**Глава 6. Поймай, отпусти, сбеги¹**

Джону не терпелось покинуть больницу. Однако его врач отчего-то категорично настаивал, чтобы он оставался под наблюдением целых четыре ночи. Четыре чертовых ночи! Сам Джон отпустил бы своего пациента после одной.

И как будто этого было мало, к нему еще повадились _с визитами_ ярдовцы, которые хотели поблагодарить за оказанную им помощь. Джону всегда становилось неуютно от подобных похвал. Он не чувствовал, что его действия того заслуживают — это было лишь то, что сделал бы любой нормальный человек по отношению к своим собратьям. И в результате каждый такой визит все больше напоминал ему охрану свидетеля.

К раздражению Джона, его категорически не желали оставлять одного — даже заснув между визитами, он, просыпаясь, всегда обнаруживал кого-то рядом на стуле, хотя, в основном, это был Шерлок. Для такого закрытого человека, как Джон, это был настоящий ад, и он приговорен был терпеть его целых четыре дня.

Когда консультирующий детектив куда-то уходил, его место занимал офицер Кларк — или, черт, даже Трой, которого до сих пор восхищало, что Джон оказался простым врачом. Как будто быть "просто врачом" ничего не значило! Трой явно никогда не пытался сдавать углубленный курс химии. Джон терпеть не мог, когда его считали слабым звеном или ребенком, которому нужна защита и особое обращение. Бога ради, он же военный врач!

Впрочем, Джон идиотом не был и понимал, что после неудавшегося покушения Шерлок старается плотно держать его под присмотром. Друг всегда таким становился, когда дело касалось травм Джона или покушений на его жизнь — начинал проявлять гиперопеку. Поэтому когда доктор Грин в очередной раз нервно прошелся с Джоном по длинному списку вопросов, сделал еще пару тестов и снимков, у последнего наконец лопнуло терпение, и он решил поднять вопрос о выписке. Он понимал, что доктор есть доктор, но честно, он же только надышался дымом, получил сотрясение и вывих плеча. Причем тут почки и печень?

— Доктор, я думаю, что уже хватит, — отмахнулся он от лаборанта, который нацелился взять у него кровь.

— Доктор Ватсон, мы только хотим убедиться, что ваше здоровье в отличном состоянии, прежде чем вас выписывать, — нервно заговорил доктор Грин.

— Кончайте это дерьмо. Зачем вы тянете время?

— Тяну время?

— Я не идиот, и нечего со мной так разговаривать. К тому же, я вас даже не знаю, никогда прежде не видел.

— Это потому что нашу медбригаду... набрали из других больниц. Те две медсестры, что в утреннюю смену вас осматривали, они из клиники Мэйо², а ночные медсестры — из клиники Джона Хопкинса³. А сам я в настоящее время постоянно работаю в Папуортской больнице⁴, где мы специализируемся на сердце и легких, хотя моя квалификация распространяется не только на эту область. А лаборанты из...

— Что? Даже лаборанты не местные?

— Да, вам, видимо, просто было не до того, а то вы бы заметили у них французский акцент. Их привезли из "Сесили"...

— Погодите, это уже абсурд какой-то. "Сесиль" же частная швейцарская клиника.

— Так что, как видите, доктор Ватсон, вы лежите в частной, отдельной палате, а наша бригада врачей собрана здесь исключительно для вашего лечения.

— Зачем кому-то такое делать? — Джон откинулся на спину, чувствуя себя полной задницей. Что он на всех огрызается?

— Предполагаю, что вы в некотором роде имеете отношение к семье Холмсов. Нас ведь нанимал именно мистер Холмс, и хотя он знает, что в Бартсе персонал очень квалифицированный и компетентный, он не желал, чтобы вас лечили студенты или интерны. Он дал очень строгие указания, что прежде чем разрешить вашу выписку, я должен быть уверен, что вы на 100% здоровы.

— И где, интересно, Шерлок мог взять такие деньги? Должно быть...

— О, нет, не младший Холмс, доктор Ватсон. Мистер Холмс-старший...

— Майкрофт? Ну, конечно, — Джон вздохнул. — Можно было догадаться. Послушайте. Если я в скором времени отсюда не выберусь, то просто сойду с ума. Я врач, я знаю, что со мной все в порядке. Ни головокружений, ни тошноты, плечо побаливает, но это ожидаемо, а все прочее совершенно в норме. Так что предлагаю вам оформить мне выписку и освободить себя и всю вашу бригаду от ваших обязанностей.

Доктор Грин смущенно сжал губы.

— Между нами, коллегами... — Джон, поднял бровь и посмотрел на него — на молодого доктора в хрустящем от свежести белом халате. — Между нами, коллегами... Позвольте нам провести напоследок еще парочку тестов. Это в ваших же интересах. Ваши легкие еще немного...

— Да черта с два! — Джон схватил свой новый мобильник и начал набирать номер, с силой давя на клавиши. — Майкрофт, эй, это же смешно. Я не ребенок и не Шерлок. Это все из-за прививки от гриппа? Или вы до сих пор злитесь из-за столбнячной? Вы вообще понимаете разницу между лишним и необходимым? Я же объяснял: эти прививки действуют только 10 лет, и вам уже пора было делать ревакцинацию. А учитывая, сколько вы передвигаетесь по миру, лучше иметь прививку и от коклюша... Так что, если это...

Доктор Грин нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Старший Холмс вряд ли обрадовался тону, которым разговаривал с ним доктор Ватсон.

— Да не вешайте мне... Вы точно, как ваш брат, вы оба столько времени таите обиды... Я способен оценить свое состояние, черт подери! И я отправляюсь домой.

Доктор Грин смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, вцепившись в планшет с медкартой. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так разговаривал с самим "британским правительством". Кто же такой этот доктор? Наверное, какой-то родственник Холмсов, если судить по тому, как голос доктора Ватсона смягчился, и он слегка улыбнулся.

— Я очень ценю это, Майкрофт, но клянусь вам, я в полном порядке. Да. Спасибо. Конечно. Он наверняка сводит с ума Лестрейда. И вы тоже, — качая головой, Джон закончил звонок.

Доктор Грин не успел и рта раскрыть, как у него самого зазвонил мобильник, и ему даже не требовалось снимать трубку, чтобы понять, кто находится на другом конце линии.

* * *

Шерлок появился поприветствовать друга, когда тот натягивал на себя пальто. Рука доктора все еще была в слинге, и чтобы одеться, ему пришлось ее осторожно вытащить. Джон терпеть не мог носить перевязи и решил сейчас же избавиться от этого унизительного предмета гардероба, а с рукой быть просто поаккуратнее.

— Я бы вам этого не советовал, доктор Ватсон. Слинг снимает с вашего плеча давление и напряжение.

Джон закатил глаза.

— Как я понимаю, ты не нашел никаких ниточек, — решил он сменить тему.

— Ни одной. Майкрофт устроил этим двоим допрос, но не получил ничего существенного. Хотя ты его знаешь, он может и придерживать информацию. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Шерлок, я в полном порядке.

Темноволосый детектив длинно выдохнул и развернулся на каблуках.

— Это хорошо. Что ж, пойдемте, доктор Ватсон, у нас есть дело. И не забудьте снова надеть свой слинг.

* * *

Дэйви тихо выругался, руки и плечи болели от бесконечных часов (или уже дней?) допросов. Интересно, как там держится Дуги. Самому Дэйви охранники надели на голову черный мешок и связали за спиной руки. Он прислушался, чтобы понять, посадили ли они в тот же фургон и Дуги. Рядом кашлянули, хорошо, но если сдаться, их увезут туда, откуда уже не выбраться. Надо бежать, и когда он вырвется на свободу, доктор Ватсон еще за это заплатит. Дэйви не сомневался, что за пытками на допросах и перевозкой в тесном тюремном фургоне стоял Майкрофт Холмс, но не реши доктор поиграть в героя...

Агенты Робертс и Колтон ехали в грузовом фургоне без окон, охраняя двух заключенных. Рядом взвизгнули шины, и темноволосый Робертс вскинул голову, а через секунду всех четверых швырнуло об стену — в фургон в лобовую кто-то врезался. Послышались крики, потом треск перестрелки, и дверца фургона резко распахнулась. Агенты даже не успели как-то отреагировать — сразу же получили опытной рукой пулю в голову.

— Вовремя, — выдохнул Дэйви, и с него сорвали черный мешок.

Пытаясь что-то разглядеть сквозь левый заплывший глаз, Дэйви повернулся вправо к своим спасителям.

— Босс хочет с тобой поговорить.

Дэйви пожал плечами.

— Так развяжите меня.

Райан вытащил из кармана складной нож и освободил Дэйви. Потом он глянул на Дуги, который ожидал для себя того же, но Рой, вместо того, чтобы разрезать путы, всадил ему пулю в голову. И они оба плюнули на ставшее безжизненным тело.

— Он нас продал, — ругнулся Райан, сжимая в руке оружие.

— Жаль, времени нет, а то бы отрезал ему язык, — прорычал Рой.

Дэйви ничего не сказал, он просто радовался своему освобождению из фургона. Что же теперь сказать боссу? Черт подери этого Джона Ватсона! Но еще ничего не кончено.

— Как ты узнал, что это он раскололся?

— Босс не дурак, у нас есть там свои ребята, — рявкнул Райан.

— Эй, девочки, кончайте со своей радостной встречей. Вот-вот появятся "бобби", — Рой продолжал следить за дорогой, при виде их "аварии на шоссе" никто даже не остановился.

* * *

¹ "Поймай и отпусти" (Catch and release) — принцип спортивного (рекреационного) рыболовства, согласно которому рыбу после поимки выпускают обратно в водоем. — прим. переводчика

² Клиника Мэйо (Mayo Clinic) — некоммерческая организация, один из крупнейших частных медицинских и исследовательских центров мира. Базируется в г. Рочестер, штат Миннесота (США). — прим. переводчика

³ Имеется в виду клиника частного научно-исследовательского университета им. Джона Хопкинса. Базируется в г. Балтимор, штат Мэриленд (США). — прим. переводчика

⁴ Папуортская клиника (Papworth Hospital)— известный центр транспланталогии сердца и легкого. Находится в графстве Кембриджшир, Великобритания. — прим. переводчика


	7. Глава 7: Затишье перед бурей

**Глава 7. Затишье перед бурей**

Какое-то время жизнь текла отвратительно тихо. Шерлок находил это невероятно досадным и очень, ну ОЧЕНЬ скучным. От брата не поступало никаких новостей, и детектив как обычно начал подозревать, что Майкрофт что-то скрывает. Он не доверял старшему брату и до сих пор держал на него раздражающе значительную обиду, но к ней примешивалась и обескураживающая благодарность за все, что тот сделал для дорогих Шерлоку людей. Особенно для Джона, который тяжелее всех принял Падение. Шерлок знал, что Мориарти обвел Майкрофта вокруг пальца — они оба считали, что находятся на шаг впереди него, но как раз эта гордыня их и подвела. Шерлок не мог винить в этом брата, ибо сам сделал ту же ошибку и чуть не заплатил за нее жизнью. Но все же после того предательства, он не мог больше по-настоящему доверять брату. Он отогнал эти мысли в сторону, думать об этом — только тратить впустую время.

Шерлок вновь сосредоточился на фактах своего внезапно "остывшего" дела, хотя он не единственный им занимался. С момента совершенной атаки Скотланд-Ярд все время находился в состоянии повышенной готовности и в первые две недели даже удвоил количество вооруженных полицейских.

Только эти полмесяца прошли совершенно тихо, не считая случайных рядовых дел или, как Джон называл их, "дел обычных подозреваемых" — горничная, дворецкий, бывший муж сестры — ни одно не стоило того, чтобы подниматься с постели. Вот почему сейчас, в два часа пополудни, Шерлок возлежал на диване в своем шелковом синем халате и кипел возмущением над этой трагедией.

Они ни к чему не пришли, не обнаружили никаких ниточек. Найденные на взорванных складах тела оказались повреждены до неузнаваемости, и экспертам пришлось развлекаться сбором образцов ДНК. Шерлок даже улыбнулся, представляя, как Андерсон со своим тампоном ползает по этой грязи.

Однако в целом это таинственное дело неимоверно расстраивало Шерлока, все следы приводили в тупик, и сколько бы он ни спрашивал Майкрофта о тех двоих заключенных, все просьбы самому их допросить предсказуемо обрубались на корню невыносимо раздражающим старшим братом.

Вот таковым и было сейчас существование Шерлока — перманентно парализованным.

 **Парализованный:** искалеченный, неработоспособный, обессиленный. Лишенный сил или присутствия духа, потерявший результативность, скованный по рукам и ногам, зашедший в тупик, **заблокированный для предотвращения разрушений**.

Короче говоря, Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив, гений и самопровозглашенный социопат СКУЧАЛ.

— Джон! ДЖОН! — простонал он с дивана. — ДЖОН!

— И совершенно необязательно так орать, я ведь в той же комнате, — сосед даже не поднял взгляда от ноутбука.

— Джон, где твой пистолет?

— Шерлок, мы это уже проходили. Миссис Хадсон не вынесет новых дыр в стенах — во всяком случае, на этой неделе.

— Джон, я не собирался дырявить стены. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня пристрелил! Покончи с моими страданиями!..

— Ты такой ребенок, Шерлок. Почему бы тебе не сходить в Скотланд-Ярд и не попросить у Лестрейда каких-нибудь старых нераскрытых дел?

— Нет.

— Ладно. Ну, тогда ты мог бы заняться уборкой.

— Нет, — тон, каким это было сказано, напомнил Джону ребенка, который отказывается открыть ротик и показать доктору больное горлышко.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Это длилось уже неделю, и иметь дело со скучающим гением было отнюдь не забавно.

— Не хочешь одеться и пойти прогуляться в парке?

— Скука.

— Пройдись по магазинам, нам нужно молоко и...

— Скука.

— Шерлок, не мог бы ты скучать молча? А я пока обновлю блог и...

— Джон! Это важно! Мои мозг скоро сгниет, ему нужны стимулы! ЕМУ НУЖНО ДЕЛО, ДЖОН!

— Шерлок, я бы предложил тебе посмотреть телек, но ты же его прострелил! Поэтому я и спрятал пистолет и патроны.

— Показательно, что именно тебе из всех людей это удалось. Возможно, это признак того, что мои органы чувств в отсутствие работы тупеют и атрофируются, — темноволосый детектив прижал к лицу подушку с британским флагом.

— Шерлок, — Джон повернулся, пытаясь не засмеяться от такой драматичности. — Я не знаю, чему ты так удивляешься, мы ведь живем вместе уже пять лет. Плюс-минус пара дней. И ты забыл, что у меня сестра алкоголичка. Отыскивать ее заначки — это не в игрушки играть. Люди порой становятся очень изобретательными. Так что не переживай.

— ДЖОН, сейчас не время говорить о твоей невероятной...

— Шерлок, стоп! Лучше подумай прежде, чем заканчивать предложение. — Явное предупреждение, вскинутые брови, сжатые губы, стиснутые челюсти.

— ОБ ЭТОМ Я И ГОВОРЮ! Ты что, ничего не услышал из моих слов? Я не могу думать! Просто не могу... — в этот момент раздался громкий стук в дверь, и Шерлок мгновенно принял сидячее положение.

— Входи, Грег, — Джон с легкостью узнал стук Лестрейда. За прошедшие годы тот приобрел такую же неповторимость, что и хрипловатый голос инспектора.

— Еще одно? — Шерлок постарался, чтобы его голос не звучал с откровенной надеждой, но, судя по неодобрительному взгляду Джона, у него ничего не вышло.

Грег кивнул; у него был несколько бледный вид.

— Сегодня утром двое полицейских из ночного патруля не сдали смену.

Джон поднялся на ноги.

— Что произошло?

— Одного нашли мертвым в багажнике брошенной у реки патрульной машины. Я как раз еду на место.

— И что с другим? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок вычислил ответ еще до того, как седовласый инспектор успел ответить, однако за прошедшие годы детектив научился давать другим договаривать. Джон утверждал, что это социально приемлемое и вежливое поведение. Эдикты и манеры были очень, очень скучны. И только сильнее растягивали светскую болтовню и пустопорожние расшаркивания. Но от Шерлока не укрылся встрепанный вид инспектора: волосы торчали во все стороны, как будто тот часто проводил по голове рукой — признак сильного расстройства, нервной взволнованности. Второе тело пока не нашли. И это был человек, которого Лестрейд знал — с которым он лично работал.

— Пока ничего. Исчез без следа. Я приказал никому к телу не прикасаться, все ждут вас. Так вы поедете?

Шерлок стянул халат и отправился к себе в комнату переодеваться. Это никогда не занимало у него много времени.

Застегивая рубашку, Шерлок услышал в гостиной обеспокоенный голос Джона:

— Грег, кто эти двое?

— Офицер Трой и его напарник Феликс. Феликса нашли в багажнике.

Шерлок поморщился, ему не нравилось ощущение, которое появлялось внутри, когда Лестрейд был сильно расстроен, а он явно очень переживал. Но Джон наверняка знал, чем можно его утешить — он всегда знал, что говорить и что делать.

Сам же социопат по части обращения с другими людьми был практически бесполезен. Этого не изменили даже три года изгнания, когда он до боли жаждал дружеской компании и хоть сколько-нибудь небезразличного человеческого контакта. Но понимание эмоций и сантиментов все равно от него ускользало, эти чувства его только запутывали. Хотя он умел использовать их в качестве сильного мотиватора и, по мере необходимости, с их помощью "разжигать пламя". То был урок, который он извлек из самоубийства Мориарти. Как правило, ему казалось логичным просто списывать все эти эмоции со счетов, но Шерлок знал, что именно эти сантименты держали его на плаву в те моменты, когда единственным его желанием оставалось лечь и отдаться боли, или даже самой тьме.

— Мы приедем следом на такси, Грег.

Инспектор благодарно кивнул Джону, а заодно и консультирующему детективу, который, уже цивильно одетый, натягивал на себя пальто.

Шерлок видел в его глазах надежду. Надежду, что офицер Трой еще жив.

Забираясь в такси вслед за другом, он попытался изыскать способ обсудить противоположно-неизбежный исход со своим блогером.

— Он мертв, — Джон удивил Шерлока тем, что произнес это утвердительно, не вопросом.

— Да. Почти наверняка.

Джон длинно выдохнул. Он познакомился с Троем в тот безумный день пару недель назад и не забыл, как тот приходил навестить Джона во время его больничного заточения или, как все прочие его называли, "лежания в стационаре".

— Лестрейд будет расстроен, — Шерлок наморщил лоб, чувствуя, что внутренности вновь завязываются в тугой узел. К его огромному неудовольствию даже эти слова прозвучали как-то встревоженно и жалко.

— Да. Терять кого-то из своей команды всегда нелегко. Особенно из молодежи. Господи, зная Грега, можно точно сказать, что он очень тяжело это воспримет. К тому же, ему придется сообщать о смерти семье, — Джон знал, что Грегу уготована незавидная участь. Будучи врачом, ему самому не раз приходилось обрушивать этот внезапный удар на потрясенных родственников. Всегда тяжело сообщать людям, что дорогой им человек мертв. Он до сих пор помнил выражение шока и неверия на лице миссис Хадсон, когда он сообщил ей, что Шерлок бросился с крыши.

Упомянутый социопат ничего не ответил, он лишь пристально изучал лицо Джона и множество различных эмоций, попеременно отражавшихся в синих, как небо, глазах друга. Кажется, это было немного нехорошо, и детектив ощутил, что все внутри сжалось еще сильнее. Он знал, что это ощущение было виной. Виной за то, что он испытывал облегчение, получив новое дело.

— Думаешь, это имеет отношение к тем взрывам две недели назад?

— Не могу сказать точно, пока не осмотрю место, но такое предположение кажется вполне логичным.

К счастью, в этот момент такси прибыло к месту назначения, и Шерлок блокировал все эмоции, быстро упрятав их в свои Чертоги — разумеется для того, чтобы потом их изучить поподробнее.

Приближаясь к брошенной полицейской машине, Шерлок заметил, что некоторые офицеры встречались глазами с Джоном и кивали ему в знак приветствия. Любопытно, что они решили выказать доктору Ватсону свое уважение. Хотя им стоило, он ведь спас жизнь их коллегам, чуть не отдав при этом свою собственную. Вспомнив те события, Шерлок остановился и подождал, пока Джон его нагонит, не желая ни на какое расстояние с ним разлучаться. Блогер напряженно улыбался и не интересовался направленным на него чужим вниманием.

Шерлок склонился над багажником, Донован и Андерсон стояли поодаль, давая ему пространство для работы. С самого возвращения детектива, Андерсон вел себя так, словно они не знали друг друга несколько лет до _Падения,_ и постоянно держал дистанцию. Шерлок почти соскучился по его гнусавому "фрик". А Салли продолжала обращаться к нему по старому прозвищу — разве что не при Джоне и Лестрейде, и без привычной бесчувственности.

Джон Ватсон всмотрелся в лица охранявших место преступления полицейских — никто ничем особенным не выделялся и даже отдаленно не выглядел подозрительным. Воздух словно сгустился от напряжения.

— Джон, — позвал его Шерлок, не отрываясь от осмотра. — Нет, стой! — Он предупреждающе вскинул руку. — Уже неважно. Назад!

Шерлок обернулся к инспектору, и в его глубоком баритоне зазвучали нотки волнения.

— Лестрейд, отведите людей! Немедленно!

— Что?

— Сейчас же! — прорычал Шерлок. — И вызывайте саперов!

Этого хватило, чтобы Лестрейд отреагировал.

— Всем отойти назад! За ленту! Андерсон! Донован! Вас тоже касается! Отходите!

— Сэр? — Салли нахмурилась.

— Отходите! — приказал Лестрейд.

Он опустил взгляд в багажник на избитое тело молодого полицейского. Хотелось закрыть крышку или хотя бы накинуть сверху белую простыню, чтобы не видеть этого ужасного зрелища.

— Багажник был открыт, когда прибыла полиция? Кто первым появился на месте? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. Он пока не отошел с остальными, и его серые глаза вбирали все детали мертвого тела. "Хорошая попытка, но не сегодня", — подумал он про себя.

— Первым был офицер Райли. Он нашел машину вот в таком виде и сразу же вызвал полицию. Ему хватило знаний не трогать тело или какие бы то ни было улики, хотя я не знаю, был ли открыт багажник. Я спрошу...

— Можете не беспокоиться. Это была ловушка. Положение тела, избыточное количество крови... это должно было вызвать реакцию, заставить кого-нибудь извлечь тело из соображений сентиментальности или уважения к павшему коллеге, и тем самым активировать датчики, реагирующие на давление. Результат — мгновенная смерть. Посмотрите, под ковриком внутри проложен провод. Видите, вон там повреждено покрытие, — Шерлок показал место, на которое любой другой человек запросто не обратил бы внимание. Если бы не приказ ждать, Андерсон или кто-то другой из группы экспертов могли бы уже начать сбор образцов... Шерлок невольно сжал челюсти. Он не желал заканчивать эту логическую цепочку.

— Шерлок, вам с Джоном лучше отойти и запастись терпением до приезда саперов, — Лестрейд аккуратно, но твердо ухватил Шерлока за локоть и потянул назад.


	8. Глава 8: Преступные замыслы

**Глава 8. Преступные замыслы**

Джон потер глаза. Как и предполагал Шерлок, офицера Троя нашли мертвым — его тело вынесло на берег Темзы. И, судя по состоянию тела, умирал он нелегкой смертью. Не пожелав присутствовать при аутопсии, Джон сидел в кабинете у Молли и пытался не заснуть с помощью больничного кофе, толку от которого, правда, не было никакого. Он постарался сосредоточиться на отчете команды саперов: там говорилось, что обе бомбы собирал один человек. Создатели бомб часто оставляли свой след при сборке, в каком-то извращенном смысле "подписывая" свою работу.

Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни следов ДНК — не считая тех, что принадлежали погибшим. Джон пролистал еще пару страниц. Похоже, что их подрывник был новеньким, если можно так выразиться. Среди прошлых терактов и взрывов его "подписи" не обнаружилось. Значит, очередной тупик. И это было неприятно — Джон расстроено потер виски — вообще все это. Один тупик за другим, и если они не найдут ответа, снова погибнут люди, хорошие люди.

* * *

— Итак, Дэйви, мой мальчик, ты снова меня подвел. А я ведь дал тебе очень ясные указания, — синеглазый мужчина, одетый в дорогой черный костюм с красным шелковым галстуком, прищурился на молодого парня в толстовке и выцветших джинсах.

Дэйви затаил дыхание. Дядя был очень сердит, и то, что Дэйви привезли именно сюда, в загородное семейное поместье, лишний раз это доказывало. Дядя рискнул тем, что их могут увидеть вместе, и это могло означать только одно: Дэйви — практически ходячий мертвец. Надо напрячь мозги и соображать побыстрее.

— Сэр... я неукоснительно следовал вашим инструкциям. Мы оставили там машину и тело, и даже сделали анонимный звонок в полицию. Прибывший офицер последовал протоколу, но полиция к машине не прикоснулась. Они вызвали этого возмутительного типа! И его дружка, маленького доктора! — закипятился Дэйви и прижал руку к груди, вспоминая свою последнюю встречу с одним из друзей этого упомянутого доктора.

— Это так. Но есть и другое. Ты допустил, чтобы тебя заметили, и эта простая миссия по "зачистке" хвостов привела в результате не только к твоей поимке. Нам очень повезло, что твоему маленькому приятелю Дугласу мало что было известно, иначе SIS¹ вместе с невыносимым Майкрофтом Холмсом уже ринулись бы с арестом ко мне в офис.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр... я все исправлю.

— А ты сможешь? Смотри, что я перехватил! — мужчина в костюме даже не потрудился встать, как на троне восседая в своем кожаном кресле с округлыми выступами на высокой спинке. Он бросил племяннику пачку фотографий.

— Дядя Тобиас... — Дэйви уставился на снимки с камер видеонаблюдения. На них был запечатлен момент, когда эти ублюдки вели Дэйви к тюремному фургону, и еще несколько были сделаны во время допросов. А у него только-только начали бледнеть синяки на руках и плечах.

Не сознавая близкого присутствия двух громил в черных футболках, Дэйви потянулся к очень дорогому и обычно аккуратно прибранному дубовому столу дяди и собрал рассыпавшиеся по нему фотографии.

— Заткнись! Ты единственный сын моей единственной сестры, которая, упокой Господи ее душу, перед смертью просила меня позаботиться о твоей безопасности. Я сделал все, что мог. Но ты причиняешь мне неприятности. Мало того, что ты непозволительно рано привлек ко мне интерес "британского правительства", так ты еще допустил, чтобы его младший брат смог учуять твой след.

— Дядя...

— Я сказал "молчать"! Я не могу тебя сейчас убить, так что даю еще один шанс. Но если ты снова меня подведешь, я вырежу тебе язык, а остальное самолично передам Майкрофту в красивой ленточке из твоих собственных внутренностей. Но я этого не желаю и потому собираюсь произвести некоторые изменения в твоей внешности. Так, ничего серьезного.

Он кивнул громилам — те ухватили Дэйви за плечи и заставили сесть обратно на стул.

— Я терпеть не могу принимать участие в этих мелких интригах, но чтобы пойти на Майкрофта мне требуется завоевать побольше влияния. К сожалению, он теперь будет начеку, и несмотря на то, что у нас с ним одинаково небольшие правительственные должности, я хочу получить его место. Он — единственный, кто не поддается угрозам; его нечем шантажировать, он слишком умен и осторожен, чтобы имело смысл устраивать на него покушения, и у него слишком хорошие связи. Поэтому я и стараюсь сейчас доказать, что он некомпетентен в своей работе — стараюсь заставить его потерять лицо! Но у меня ничего не выйдет, если его чертов братишка со своим сторожевым псом будут мне тут все разнюхивать! Ты все мне испортил, Дэвид!

— Я все исправлю. Я все исправлю. Мы можем продолжать наш план дальше. Избрать целью Скотланд-Ярд было отличной идеей, дядя. Я собираю отличные бомбы, а обзавестись формой вообще ничего не стоит. Если мы возьмем на прицел тех, кто близок Майкрофту...

— Ты, что идиот? Ты совершенно меня не слушал? Майкрофт Холмс осторожен. Он верен только стране и королеве, и никому больше. У него нет друзей — он даже своего брата запросто продал этому психопату-ирландцу Мориарти за какую-то бесполезную частицу информации насчет его сети. Хотел бы я иметь столь бессердечную натуру. Но, увы, я не настолько безжалостен, и поэтому мы сейчас здесь. Я не могу лишить тебя жизни, но могу кое-что сделать, чтобы твое лицо перестало быть таким узнаваемым. Поэтому у нас новый план. Будем продолжать атаковать Ярд, и скоро они начнут суетиться, пытаясь разобраться, кто им друг, а кто — враг. Если повезет, устроим еще и "дружественный огонь"², чтобы совсем их запутать. А потом еще добавим стрельбы, чтобы у Майкрофта просто не было другого выбора, кроме как взять на себя расследование. А после начнем распространять ложную информацию; я внедрил в его Кабинет человека, которого он ни за что в жизни не заподозрит — на таких мелких сошек никто никогда не обращает внимания. Так что, в скором времени именно Майкрофта начнут считать слабым звеном. А может, если повезет, он потеряет бдительность и "откроется" для покушения. Кто знает? Возможности бесконечны. Но всему свое время. А ты сиди смирно.

Заметив, что толстые пальцы дядюшки сжимают любимый нож для писем, Дэйви изо всех сил попытался вывернуться.

— Как жаль, что я не подумал чем-то накрыть ковер, — прищелкнул языком дядя и наконец поднялся с места. Удерживавшие Дэйви громилы зафиксировали ему голову.

Пытаясь сдержать крик — острое лезвие взрезало ему кожу от виска до шеи — Дэйви изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на том, что он скоро сделает с одним определенным доктором. Дядя ошибался, у Майкрофта Холмса были слабости. Иначе зачем ему держать своего брата под наблюдением? И зачем навещать оказавшегося в больнице доктора? За годы фриланса в роли наемного киллера Дэйви научился кое-каким штукам, и теперь они ему пригодятся. Но сначала надо убрать Большого брата из страны — возможно, небольшое несчастье в посольстве сможет оторвать короля от дел в замке.

* * *

— Сэр, в базе ничего.

Майкрофт взглянул на фотографию недавно сбежавшего от них гостя. Личная ассистентка положила перед ним еще одну папку. В ней была вся информация, которую они собрали на второго боевика, найденного мертвым вместе с несколькими правительственными агентами. Парень выдал им лишь самый минимум сведений, и Майкрофт сразу понял, что тот просто очень мало знал об организации, на которую он работал. Что-то не сходилось; утечки секретной информации были крайне редки. Надо начать с внутреннего расследования.

Однако не успел он вывести на экран личные дела сотрудников, как зазвонил телефон. Услышав с другого конца линии о том, что произошло, старший Холмс немедленно поднялся на ноги. Похоже, их подрывник сейчас был в Германии и избрал своей целью американское посольство.

* * *

¹ Секретная разведывательная служба (англ. Secret Intelligence Service, SIS), MИ-6 (англ. Military Intelligence, MI6) — государственный орган внешней разведки Великобритании. (c) Википедия

² Дружественный огонь или огонь по своим — военный термин, обозначающий ошибочный обстрел или атаку, произведённую военнослужащим или подразделением на подразделение своих войск (сил) или войск (сил) союзника. (с) Википедия


	9. Глава 9: Расплата

**Глава 9. Расплата**

Дэйви организовал несколько взрывов в разных частях Европы, что было не так трудно, как могло бы показаться. Его целью были случайным образом выбранные правительственные здания, чтобы сразу несколько стран начали срочно искать ответственных. Дядюшка даже его поздравил, хотя первоначально этого не планировал. Тобиас Хьюз любил смотреть, как встает на дыбы определенный "департамент": как он приходит в боевую готовность и отправляется за пределы Англии.

Первой целью стало посольство США в Германии, и разумеется, американцы сделали вывод, что теракт связан с этой неразберихой на Ближнем Востоке. Следующая бомба взорвалась в швейцарском отеле, где в тот момент проживал представитель японского правительства. Потом взлетела на воздух машина перед посольским зданием в Ирландии. И еще одна взорвалась в клинике, где обследовали французского премьер-министра, пожаловавшегося на боли в груди при пальпации на профилактическом осмотре. Взрывы не привели к заметному количеству жертв, но предполагаемые "цели" занимали довольно высокое положение. "Диверсии", — усмехнулся про себя Дэйви. Эти диверсии не дадут мистеру Холмсу ни минуты покоя и эффективно удержат его за пределами Англии — в том числе еще и потому, что Дэйви лично собирал каждую бомбу, оставляя на ней свою "подпись". Власти вряд ли сообразят, что гоняются за призраком. Дэйви даже ни разу не покидал страны, передавая работу по установке бомб наивернейшим членам своей команды.

Сегодня он велел троим своим самым доверенным ребятам надеть украденную у парамедиков форму. Все пройдет как по маслу, он в этом не сомневался.

* * *

Лестрейд уперся руками в бедра, все молчали. Жертвами снова стали офицеры полиции. Инспектору пока удавалось скрывать эти убийства от прессы, но количество жертв увеличивалось, и на столичную полицию уже начинали оказывать давление, требуя ответов.

Последними погибшими стали сотрудники транспортной полиции, которые не вернулись со вчерашней ночной смены. Шерлок обошел помещение, пристально изучая тела и тщательно следя, чтобы ни к чему не прикоснуться. Команда саперов, проверяя комнату, затоптала все отпечатки ног, что привело детектива в мрачное настроение.

Полицейские были как на иголках, столичное управление удвоило на выездных бригадах количество вооруженных сотрудников. Всех патрульных ежечасно проверяли по рации, на любые дорожные происшествия вызывалась полиция, и рядом с авариями периодически проезжали дополнительные машины, посланные удостовериться, что полицейским на месте не требуется подмога.

Лестрейд доверял своим сотрудникам и всем, кто служил в Ярде, но факт оставался фактом — от такого количества вооруженных полицейских ему становилось не по себе. Оружие, напряженная атмосфера и неуловимые "плохие парни" — идеальное сочетание для неприятностей.

На месте преступления Шерлока с Джоном встретил офицер Кларк. Это был еще один заброшенный склад на окраине города. Джону не требовалось быть гением дедукции, чтобы заметить, что полицейские выглядят нервными и уставшими. Без сомнения, большинство из них ради безопасности своих коллег работало удлиненными сменами.

— Так, безопасность подтверждена, все свободны, дайте человеку сделать свою работу! — объявила сержант Донован, отправляя присутствующих полицейских на улицу охранять периметр. Джон кинул на нее благодарный взгляд, хотя иметь рядом такую новую Донован становилось очень непривычно. Он почти скучал по колючим перепалкам Шерлока с вечно ворчащей Салли.

Джон присел на корточки.

— Одиночный выстрел в голову; малое количество крови говорит о том, что их сюда привезли, а убили где-то в другом месте.

— Верно, Джон. И если бы саперы здесь все не затоптали, мы смогли бы найти следы волочения, а возможно, и следы шин на улице, — проворчал Шерлок.

Джон попытался сдержать нрав друга.

— Шерлок...

— Пошли, Джон, нам надо в Бартс, Молли уже делает вскрытие.

— Значит, встретимся в Бартсе, — Лестрейд жестом показал Андерсону с его группой, что можно входить.

Джон с Шерлоком двинулись мимо экспертов.

— Они только делают из себя мишени покрупнее. Пожелай подрывник "забрать" из их толпы побольше людей, он бы с легкостью это сделал, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Они делают все, что в их силах. Все сейчас немного в напряжении. Это не так просто...

— Кларк! — выкрикнул кто-то дальше по коридору, и друзья приостановились.

— Черт, он не отвечает по рации. Вы, двое, сходите и посмотрите, что с ним... — приказал старший офицер своим двум коллегам, которые помогали установить дополнительные лампы и оборудование, чтобы лучше осветить место преступления.

— Да, сэр.

Шерлок с Джоном продолжали стоять посреди коридора, консультирующий детектив нахмурился.

— Полицейский ранен! Вызовите "скорую"! — прокричал кто-то из полисменов по рации, Шерлок с Джоном без колебаний ринулись в его направлении.

— Я врач, — задыхаясь от бега, выговорил Джон. Они с Шерлоком промчались по коридору и обнаружили на полу фонарик. Подняв его с земли, Джон услышал хрипящий звук. И этот звук был ему знаком. Такой издает человек, который отчаянно пытается вдохнуть воздуха.

Но едва они успели приблизиться, как один из полицейских вытащил пистолет и направил его на детектива и доктора.

— Простите, док! — мужчина опустил оружие. Второй полицейский стоял на коленях около задыхающегося коллеги. Это был не Кларк, Джон сразу это понял — как и Шерлок, который тут же закружил по коридору, изучая грязь на полу.

— Его ударили ножом, он входит в шок, — Джон стянул с себя пальто и обратился к раненому: — Держись, только держись. Без паники, дыши медленнее, все будет хорошо, — ровно и спокойно говорил он, не сводя взгляда с широко раскрытых, обезумевших глаз.

— Это Джош Райли, напарник Кларка, — дрожащим голосом сообщил полицейский, который стоял на коленях.

— Понял, — Джон увидел ножевые раны, их было несколько. — Джош, послушай, ты должен оставаться спокойным. Я сейчас немного надавлю на рану. "Скорая" уже едет, — и он повернулся к сидящему рядом бледному полицейскому. — Мне нужна аптечка или любой ее заменитель.

Молодой полицейский кивнул и рывком вспрыгнул на ноги. Его коллега с рацией в руке, тем временем, пытался удержать Шерлока.

— Сэр! Вам нельзя идти одному.

— Туда ведут следы ног, преступник может скрыться. Вы можете оставаться здесь или идти со мной, как хотите. Но офицера Кларка тащили отсюда в бессознательном состоянии и, вероятно, с кровотечением, двое мужчин.

— Понял, сэр, — полицейский поднял рацию, вызывая подкрепление.

— Шерлок, будь осторожен! — Джон жестом показал другу взять пистолет. — Я нагоню, как только стабилизирую его состояние.

— Держите, доктор, — офицер Робертс протянул Джону аптечку, и несколько полицейских направились вслед за Шерлоком.

Позади стоявшего неподалеку Лестрейда, Донован выкрикнула в рацию приказ блокировать прилегающую к складу улицу. И, глянув на стоящего рядом с Джоном полицейского в форме, еще быстро добавила:

— Никого не выпускать без проверки! Включая всех инспекторов и полицейских, неважно, они в форме или в гражданском!

— Ясно, сержант, — послышалось из рации сквозь треск статики.

— Док, он выкарабкается? — Донован посмотрела в решительные глаза Джона.

— Долго еще до "скорой"? — ушел от ответа тот.

Донован это не понравилось. Нехороший признак.

— Робертс, оставайтесь с доктором Ватсоном до прибытия "скорой".

— Да, мэм, — кивнул тот. — Доктор, я...

— Я понимаю, сержант. Будьте осторожны...

Донован вместе с подошедшими полицейскими двинулась вслед за Лестрейдом.

— Джош — мой друг и кошмарный игрок в покер. Задолжал мне 10 фунтов, придурок, — Робертс положил руку на марлевую повязку и надавил на рану, как велел доктор.

— Пять... — закашлялся раненый.

— Проценты, Джош, проценты, — Робертс взял друга за руку.

— Джош, вы их видели?

Даже в таком тусклом свете было заметно, что Джош бледен как простыня. Джон чувствовал, что он все сильнее уходит в шок. Парень весь дрожал, но все равно пытался не терять сознания и сосредоточиться на вопросе доктора.

— Нет. А Кларк?

Джон с Робертсом быстро переглянулись, Робертс ушел от ответа.

— Дурила, ты на все готов, лишь бы со мной не расплачиваться.

Джон проверил пульс раненого.

— Вы отлично справляетесь, офицер. Побудьте с нами еще чуть-чуть. Не засыпайте.

— Да, никакого сна на работе, дружище!

— Иди к черту, Робертс...

В этот момент, к облегчению Джона, наконец, появилась "скорая". Он быстро дал парамедикам указания насчет пострадавшего, и Райли последовал за ними к выходу. Нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать с пола пальто, Джон отослал смс Шерлоку.

 **"Скорая" приехала. Забирают раненого в больницу. Где ты? Повезло со следом? ДВ**

— Привет, доктор. Скучали по мне? Я собирался навестить вас в больнице, но часы посещений уже кончились, а у них с этим очень строго. Я даже потрясен, насколько, — Дэйви приставил к затылку Джона пистолет. — Не дергайтесь. Я возьму ваш телефон.

Джон не успел ответить, да у него и не было ни единого шанса, поскольку в следующий момент что-то тяжелое ударило его по голове, и последнее, что он услышал — это звонок мобильника, но, возможно, это был лишь "звон" в ушах и ему показалось.

* * *

Ощутив вибрацию телефона, Шерлок сунул за ним руку в карман пальто. Они нашли Кларка без сознания — он получил сильный удар по затылку, но, в остальном, похоже, его просто бросили, избавились, как от мусора.

— Отпечатки обуви указывают, что его тащили на руках, и судя по положению тела, они очень торопились его оставить.

— Бессмыслица какая-то. Зачем нападать на одного полицейского и бросать второго? — Лестрейд провел рукой по седоватым волосам. — Кларку даже рук не связали...

— Может, мы их спугнули, — предположила Донован, сжимая в руке рацию.

В душе консультирующего детектива зародилось какое-то тошнотворное ощущение.

— Если только они не хотели, чтобы мы сюда пришли. Они фактически разве что флажки не расставили.

— И зачем тогда было нападать на Райли? Они даже не проверили, мертв он или нет, и сразу потащили куда-то Кларка. В схему не укладывается, — вздохнул Лестрейд; у Кларка, слава Богу, был пульс. — Хотя не то, чтобы я не рад, что он жив.

— Похоже, они даже не пытались проверять, — неприятное ощущение усиливалось, он что-то упускает. Шерлок потянулся за телефоном и прочел новое смс. Озарение вспыхнуло в нем горящими искрами и ударило кирпичом в живот.

— Кретин! Как мы могли этого не понять? Лестрейд! Джон! Они хотели схватить Джона! Он остался с раненым полицейским, а мы заглотили наживку! — Шерлок ринулся назад, на бегу набирая телефон Джона, и задержал дыхание, пока на том конце не ответили.

Лестрейд крикнул Салли оставаться с Кларком и попытался нагнать длинноного детектива.

— Джон! Не отходи от офицера...

— О, вы, должно быть, хотите поговорить с доктором. Он сейчас не доступен. Мне что-нибудь ему передать? — послышался странно хрипловатый голос.

— Кто это?

— Ну, ты же умный, детектив, сообрази сам.

— Если ты хоть что-нибудь ему сделаешь...

— Кажется, я нашел себе хорошего доктора. У него отличные рекомендации от самого "британского правительства". Не волнуйтесь, детектив, с ним будут обращаться не лучше и не хуже, чем с остальными.

— Я найду тебя.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь. А если тебе все-таки удастся, то, боюсь, к этому времени его не соберет из кусков даже королевская рать. Мои наилучшие пожелания родственникам, — и линия "умерла".

Вернувшись туда, где должен был оставаться Джон, Шерлок с Лестрейдом обнаружили пустоту. Повсюду виднелись следы обуви, но Шерлок смог прочесть по ним лишь само направление. Отпечатков ног Джона он не увидел — значит, его несли. И поскольку им с Лестрейдом в коридоре никто не встретился...

— Они уже снаружи.

— Шерлок, у меня там 12 человек, никто не мог мимо них проскользнуть, — возразил Лестрейд и заорал в рацию: — НИКОГО НЕ ВПУСКАТЬ И НЕ ВЫПУСКАТЬ!

— Сэр, отсюда никто не выходил. Сержант Донован приказала, чтобы мы проверяли все машины и личности всех полицейских, независимо от их формы. Отсюда выехали только две "скорые".

— Две? — Шерлок застыл, сердце забилось так, что угрожало взорваться. — Когда?

— Они приезжали за двумя ранеными. И только они отсюда и выехали...


	10. Глава 10: Мелкие детали

**Глава 10. Мелкие детали**

Дэйви сделал фото мобильником; доктор был очень даже жив, только без сознания, и Дэйви не мог дождаться затащить его куда-нибудь в уединенное место. Он уже придумал, откуда начнет "нарезку". Нож был его любимым оружием.

 **"Убей его",** — вот все, что содержалось в пришедшей ему смс. Без сомнения, он именно так и поступит — после того, как немного повеселится.

— Собирайтесь, ребята! Надо найти местечко поукромнее, — Дэйви захлопнул крышку багажника новообретенной полицейской машины, скрывая под ней бессознательного доктора.

—Ага. Я поведу, — Райан стал стягивать форму парамедика, переодеваясь в новенькую, с иголочки, форму констебля и кидая на обочину дороги предыдущую маскировку. Ник, второй член команды, сделал то же самое, одновременно закуривая сигарету. Дэйви забрался на заднее сидение, его друзья сели спереди. Со стороны, любой бы решил, что они — парочка полицейских, везущих на заднем сидении осужденного — самая лучшая маскировка та, в которой можно быть у всех на виду. Дэйви обожал эту игру, она подчеркивала его смекалку.

* * *

Мистер Тобиас Хьюз был шахматистом, и чертовски хорошим шахматистом. В конце концов, политика — это тоже игра в шахматы, только гораздо масштабней. Политики, главы правительств, государств и армий — все они были фигурами на доске. Тобиас не был дураком, он знал, сколько у него сил и пешек, и все равно, несмотря на его успешные, выгодные ему ходы, Майкрофт Холмс играл лучше. Тобиас всегда жалел, что родственников, в отличие от наемных работников, не выбирают, но обещание есть обещание. Он не станет убивать племянника, но использует его в качестве сакральной жертвы.

Это правда, изначально он счел план Дэйви жизнеспособным, но сейчас, когда стало отчетливо припекать, нужно было сокращать потери. До Майкрофта Холмса пока невозможно было дотянуться, но кто станет винить его за попытки.

Теряющий свой пост Тобиас мало что знал о своем тайном противнике. Но одной из немногих известных ему вещей была единственная слабость Майкрофта — его гордыня.

"Снеговик" потеряет лицо, если жажда мщения Шерлока выйдет из-под контроля. И чтобы спасти свою драгоценную репутацию, бедняге придется сосредоточить всю имеющуюся у него энергию на разошедшемся младшем брате. О да, Тобиас не сомневался, что если до младшего Холмса дойдут сведения, что кто-то жестоко убил его маленького любимца, у него сразу же сорвет крышу. Поэтому, зная о своем скором увольнении, Тобиас сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте любой хороший шахматист — предложил вместо себя пешку. Ибо, как только жаждущий крови Шерлок выйдет на охоту, его старший брат будет вынужден приложить все возможные силы, чтобы его приструнить и одновременно как-то поддерживать подобие контроля в других сферах.

Мистера Хьюза эта ситуация откровенно забавляла. И единственное, о чем он сожалел — что не сможет лично ею насладиться. Ибо, как бы там ни было, но он безусловно воспользуется возможностью покинуть сейчас страну.

Недооценивать Майкрофта Холмса было опасно. Будучи не менее умным политиком, чем упомянутый "Снеговик", Хьюз прекрасно видел, что игра подходит к концу. Плавающие вокруг акулы уже учуяли запах крови, и пора было предложить им менее поворотливую добычу.

Размышляя над совершенными ошибками, Тобиас пытался понять, что и в какой момент пошло не так в его первоначальном плане. До самого недавнего времени все шло как по маслу, и это должно было стать для него первым "звоночком", но он слишком поздно понял, что его Кабинету напрямую сливают ложную информацию. Вот что значит перепоручать деликатные дела своим подчиненным.

Поэтому он сейчас и хватал в руки кейс с документами по своей новой личности и счетам на Каймановых островах. Майкрофт, может, пока и выигрывает, но еще ничего не кончено. Политик выкинул свой мобильник в окно машины ровно в тот момент, когда на экране замигал входящий звонок от племянника.

Такие высокопоставленные люди, как он, без работы точно не останутся. Есть множество правительств, которые с удовольствием заплатили бы за его советы в сфере войны и государственных дел, а может, даже и за кое-какие секреты, которые ему известны или которые он мог узнать.

— Джонсон, на личный аэродром.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул водитель, и дорогая черная машина помчалась по частной дороге пригорода.

Тобиас оглянулся на свой родовой дом. Он был не из тех, кто привязывается к местам обитания, но, черт его подери, если он позволит кому-либо забрать то, что принадлежит ему. Втайне ухмыляясь, Тобиас вытащил свой новый мобильник и соединился с сотрудником охраны дома.

— Передай своим ребятам, что они на сегодня свободны. Мы отправляемся отдыхать. О, и не забудь включить охранную сигнализацию. Я не сомневаюсь, что к нам скоро нагрянут гости.

* * *

— Нет! — прорычал Шерлок, швыряя пачку документов и фотографий обратно Майкрофту. Братьев разделял массивный дубовый стол дорогой цены, хотя мог бы и кусок айсберга — с той лишь разницей, что он хотя бы помешал бы им опасно подаваться друг к другу.

— Шерлок... — начал было выговаривать Майкрофт своему вздорному брату, но его прервал Лестрейд:

— Не сейчас!

Вспышка Грега удивила обоих Холмсов, которые схлестывались яростными взглядами, словно порывами ледяного шторма.

— Майкрофт, насколько надежен ваш источник? — Лестрейд не сумел скрыть срывающиеся нотки в голосе.

— Очень надежен, инспектор. Такова информация, полученная нами несколько минут назад. Джон Ватсон мертв, и эти фотографии тому доказательство.

— Не поверю, пока не увижу тело! — осклабился Шерлок. — Будь честен, учитывая твой "послужной список", тебе должны быть понятны мои сомнения и недоверчивость. Не говоря уже о проявленной твоими людьми вопиющей некомпетентности!

— Дорогой братец, ты, кажется, забыл, почему Джон оказался в таком уязвимом положении. Как **т** **ы** мог не заметить столь очевидную диверсию? Ты же практически преподнес им доктора на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой! Только красного бантика не хватало! — Майкрофт вцепился руками в край стола. Его голос, без сомнения, привлекал ненужное внимание по другую сторону запертой двери, но Майкрофта это не беспокоило, члены клуба "Диоген" давно привыкли к такому шуму из его кабинета.

— Джентльмены! — храбро решил встрять Грег. Отвернувшись от Майкрофта, он твердо, но без злости пихнул в грудь темноволосого детектива, заставляя его отступить назад. Ему были знакомы эти признаки подступающей "бури" — еще бы, после стольких-то выездов на бытовые ссоры в бытность констеблем. И хотя братья Холмс были известны своей приверженностью к жестоким насмешкам и лишь вербальным ударам, Лестрейд не желал допускать ни единого шанса, чтобы словесная схватка могла перерасти в физическую.

Холмсы метали друг в друга "кинжальные" взгляды, в атмосфере повеяло холодом.

— Это никому не поможет! Джон такого бы не захотел... он... — Грег перевел дыхание, заталкивая в глубину сознания болезненную мысль, что Джона Ватсона, возможно, больше нет — что бывший солдат мертв, и у него никогда уже не будет никаких желаний и мыслей.

— Он бы не захотел, чтобы друзья обвиняли во всем друг друга или себя. Шерлок, — Грег повернулся к младшему Холмсу. — Шерлок, твой брат тебе не враг. — И потом повернулся к Майкрофту: — Не возлагайте вину на Шерлока. Вы вините его за то, что он оставил Джона без защиты, но, Господи Боже, там стояло на охране двенадцать офицеров полиции, а эти ублюдки все равно проскользнули.

Грег чувствовал свою ответственность из-за случившегося. Он подвел Джона. Помоги ему Бог, он подвел своего друга.

— Может, я и простой инспектор, и частных школ не заканчивал, но здесь разит работой профессионалов. Но зачем профи превращать в свою цель Джона или даже весь Ярд? С кем мы имеем дело, Майкрофт? С анархистами? С какими-то примитивными террористами? Или все это имеет отношение к тому маленькому исчезновению Шерлока на три года? Скажите прямо.

Майкрофт выпрямился и одернул серый дорогой костюм. От выражения его лица вновь повеяло аристократизмом, что всегда доводило инспектора до чертова бешенства.

— Это были фрилансеры — по крайней мере те, кто пытался убить доктора Ватсона в больнице. Похоже, глава одного нашего департамента позволил амбициям затмить себе разум. Он превратил Ярд в мишень не по тем причинам, о которых вы, вероятно, думаете. Это была лишь игра за власть — прокатившиеся по Европе взрывы были нацеленной лично на меня диверсией. Мы это подозревали, но смогли подтвердить, только когда ваши люди провели анализы ДНК. Найденные на месте взрывов останки принадлежали нашим агентам, работавшим под руководством Тобиаса Хьюза. Этот человек контролирует один из наших секторов в правительстве — и его сектор лишь немногим меньше моего собственного.

Майкрофт проигнорировал негодующее фырканье младшего брата.

— Мы еще не совсем уверены в его мотивах, но, похоже, что он хотел доказать, что я не способен защищать страну от террористических угроз, внешних и внутренних. Его план состоял в том, чтобы создать значительное количество жертв и посеять страх среди тех, кто призван защищать закон. Но удача от него отвернулась — из-за одного определенного доктора, который случайно оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте. И одного этого хватало, чтобы они им заинтересовались.

Лестрейд крепко выругался и провел по усталому лицу рукой. Ему хотелось присесть, слишком много одновременно на него навалилось. Невинные люди погибли бессмысленной смертью и по велению тех, кто, предполагалось, должен был их защищать. И ради чего? Ради продвижения по службе? Он никогда не поймет политиков.

— Мы занимаемся внутренним расследованием...

— Это все не имеет значения. Мы должны найти убийцу, пока он не взорвал еще что-нибудь. Предлагаю мобилизовать наши ресурсы и найти ублюдка, который за это ответственен, — вновь оборвал "британское правительство" Лестрейд, не успев прикусить язык. Да плевать на последствия, на кону человеческие жизни.

— Делай, что должен, — Шерлок поправил пальто. — А я буду искать Джона.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь искать его в одиночку! Только этого нам не хватало... — мольбу Грега оборвал звонок его телефона. "Черт, ну что еще?".

— Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, — отрывисто бросил он в трубку. Шерлок закатил глаза. Он хотел воспользоваться образовавшейся паузой, чтобы уйти, но заметил, что инспектор внезапно напрягся, его небритое лицо разом потеряло все краски. — Где? Уже едем!

— В чем дело? — сразу же рявкнул Шерлок. — Джон?

— Произошла перестрелка, двое полицейских ранены. Их коллега сообщил, что там было двое мужчин, одетых в полицейскую форму и на патрульной машине. Констебли Дженкинс и Портер предложили самозванцам помощь, поскольку у тех, как казалось, было на руках двое подозреваемых — один устроил драку, а другой притворялся перепуганным. Самозванцы дождались, когда ребята зайдут в переулок подальше и начали в них стрелять. Проезжавший рядом патруль, следуя протоколу, остановился, чтобы предложить помощь. Ребята заметили полицейскую машину, поняли, что Портер и Дженкинс как раз этим и занимаются, и чуть было не уехали, но потом услышали выстрелы и вернулись обратно.

— Джон, — Шерлок испытал волну облегчения. — Они...? Он жив?

— В последний раз их видели убегающими — доктора с ними не было, но раненых офицеров почти сразу перевязал какой-то незнакомец, который потом умчался следом за этими фальшивыми полицейскими.

— Заткнись! И с дороги! — рявкнул Шерлок уже на полпути к выходу. Он не удивился, что Майкрофт за ним не последовал, хотя не то, чтобы его это волновало.


	11. Глава 11: Небольшие пространства

**Глава 11. Небольшие пространства**

Джон моргнул. Вокруг была темнота, голова гудела от боли, поверхность, на которой он лежал, вибрировала. Он попытался сесть, но лишь ударился и без того ноющей головой о нечто очень металлическое и очень, очень низкое. Под кожей пополз ледяной страх, и Джон попытался беззвучно ощупать окружающую поверхность. _Багажник_. Джон издал стон. Шуршание колес по "бетонке" и звуки дорожного трафика слышались приглушенно, но однозначно. Он находился в багажнике какой-то машины.

Джон вскинул колени и попытался выбить крышку багажника; неважно, насколько это было абсурдно и бесполезно, но он должен был попытаться. Он уже чувствовал, что лоб начинает покрываться холодным потом. Здесь был воздух, смешно думать, что ему может не хватить кислорода, но Джон никогда не любил тесные замкнутые пространства. Он начал пинать ногами крышку багажника и орать в надежде, что кто-нибудь его услышит — может, прохожий, перебегающий на красный свет или кто-то из проезжающей мимо машины.

В багажнике не нашлось ничего, чем можно было бы вооружиться, только какая-то веревка. Эти ублюдки даже не связали ему рук и ног. Наверное, понадеялись, что он будет без сознания всю дорогу. Ну, Джон Ватсон так легко не сдастся.

До него донеслись приглушенные голоса похитителей, и он напрягся, пытаясь сквозь болезненную пульсацию в голове и бешено колотящееся сердце разобрать слова.

— Черт, да заедь в какой-нибудь боковой переулок. Надо его заткнуть, пока кто-нибудь что-нибудь не заподозрил. Ник, займись этим! Райан, открой мне дверцу. И доктора не убивать — по крайней мере, пока!

Джон выжидал. Возможно, это его шанс. И шанс единственный, которым и воспользоваться будет совсем непросто. Послышался шум открываемых дверей машины, он насчитал три, две из них хлопнули. Кто-то направился к багажнику. _Спокойно, солдат, дождись нужного момента_.

— Нет! Стойте! — приказ Дэйви запоздал всего на секунду, ибо едва крышка багажника подскочила вверх, как плененный доктор тут же воспользовался моментом и пнул ее ногой, попав крышкой прямо в лицо идиоту Нику. Тот ошеломленно рухнул на спину, прижимая к лицу руку; из носа, стекая по подбородку, потоком полилась кровь.

— Твою мать! — простонал Ник, ослепнув от боли — ну и, конечно, из-за того, что перелом носа вообще имеет тенденцию затуманивать зрение. Джон бросился на двинувшегося к нему мужчину в полицейской форме.

Дэйви недовольно глянул на Ника, который все еще сидел на земле, держась за кровоточащий нос.

— Думай в следующий раз. Может, додумаешься наставить на него пистолет или попросить кого-нибудь тебя прикрыть, идиот.

— Ни с места! Руки вверх!

Дэйви повернул свою свеже облондиненную голову и лукаво глянул на полицейского — уже настоящего — который держал в руке рацию и вызывал подмогу.

— Да вы шутите! — Дэйви не сдержал смеха.

— Отойдите от офицера полиции или я буду стрелять!

— Ладно, ладно, — Дэйви опустил взгляд на своего приятеля, Ник весело ухмылялся разбитым лицом. — Отхожу. Это был не я. Просто несчастный случай, офицер.

— Да уж конечно! На колени, живо! И руки за голову, блондинчик! — Дэйви кивнул, опускаясь на колени. Даже не поворачиваясь, он слышал, что напарник констебля пошел помогать своему товарищу усмирить Джона. Ситуация становилась все более восхитительной.

— Вы в порядке?

Ник, кивнув, поднялся и подошел к полицейскому, который держал на мушке его друга.

— Да. Этот недоумок поймал меня врасплох. Хорошо, что вы подоспели.

— Когда по городу разгуливают убийцы копов, предосторожность не помешает. Бенни и Рич скоро должны подъехать, но, я думаю, мы и без них справимся.

— Да-да, конечно, — зайдя за спину ничего не подозревающего полицейского, Ник выглянул в переулок, удостоверяясь, что машины упомянутых офицеров еще не видно. — Не поможете мне посадить его обратно в машину? У меня нос сломан, я из-за этого ни черта не вижу.

— Да, конечно, приятель.

Ник пошел следом, поглядывая через плечо, не появился ли второй полицейский патруль. Надо с этим заканчивать и быстрее.

— Нет, вы не понимаете! Это не полицейские! — выкрикнул Джон, зажимая в удушающем захвате шею своего похитителя. Он этого ублюдка так не отпустит.

— Я что сказал? Отпусти его или я буду стрелять!

Джон не верил своей удаче, голова у него раскалывалась, и он явно стал плохо соображать, поскольку вспомнил, что здесь есть еще двое вооруженных парней только, когда его внимание привлекли звуки выстрелов. И похититель, которому он зажимал шею, тут же воспользовался этой диверсией.

От сильного удара локтем в бок у Джона перехватило дыхание. Он невольно ослабил руки и, хватая ртом воздух, упал на бетон.

— Спасибо, офицер. Он очень силен для такого мелкого парня, — Райан схватил пистолет, который выронил в схватке, и выстрелил в растерянного полицейского. Джон почти одновременно пнул его в голень, отчего тот дернулся, и пуля попала полицейскому в плечо, а не в грудь.

— Босс! — Ник пригнулся. Послышалась стрельба, появились еще копы. — Надо бросать машину и выбираться отсюда! Выезд из переулка уже блокирован.

Дэйви со всей силы пнул раненого полицейского — да так, что тот упал на спину и потерял сознание. Дэйви хотелось растоптать рожу этого копа, но Ник потащил его в сторону.

— Босс! — над их головами свистнула пуля. — Надо убираться! Скоро их будет еще больше! Райан, оставь его и пошли! Мы его позже еще достанем! — Ник открыл ответный огонь в переулок.

Райан не стал мешкать и бросил поверженных полицейских на улице. Инстинкт самосохранения всегда выигрывал у желания мести.

— Вот, прижмите здесь! — Джон подполз к раненому полицейскому и, стянув с себя коричневый свитер, зажал им кровоточащую рану в его плече. Прикосновение к коже холодного весеннего воздуха прояснило сознание, и туман в голове вместе с ноющей болью временно немного утих.

— Что?

— Послушайте меня. Вам уже идет подмога, а я не могу позволить этим ублюдкам удрать! На этот раз — ни за что! — Полицейский нахмурился. — С вами все будет в порядке, просто зажимайте рану.

— Постойте...

— Поверьте мне, я врач. Пуля прошла навылет, и вам повезло, что ни на дюйм выше или правее. Не против, если я его позаимствую? — Джон подобрал отброшенный пистолет полицейского и снова нагнулся к нему: — Можете передать им прекратить огонь? — Полицейский озадачено посмотрел на Джона. — Ладно, неважно. Просто помните, что я сказал!

Полицейскому только и оставалось, что смотреть, как этот светловолосый мужчина в запятнанной кровью белой футболке, осмотрительно оглядываясь, исчезает в сужающейся глубине переулка.


	12. Глава 12: Дружественный огонь

**Глава 12. Дружественный огонь**

У Шерлока и Лестрейда не заняло много времени добраться до нужного переулка. Въезд внутрь перегораживали полицейские машины и две "скорых". Не дожидаясь полной остановки, Шерлок распахнул дверцу и сразу направился к парамедикам. Быстрый взгляд показал, что Джона нет среди раненых, однако один из пострадавших держал в руках нечто знакомое — скомканный предмет одежды ужасного коричневого цвета.

— Стойте! — крикнул Шерлок, отпихивая с пути двоих полицейских.

Парамедики остановились и оглянулись, пытаясь, понять, кто Шерлок такой.

— Вы! — рявкнул детектив пострадавшему офицеру с одежным комком в руках. — Где Джон? Где доктор Ватсон?

— Кто? — раненому уже ввели обезболивающее, его глаза стеклянно поблескивали.

Шерлок склонился, хватая окровавленную ткань.

— Эта вещь принадлежит доктору Ватсону.

— А, так он был доктором? Я не... он схватил мой пистолет и побежал к тем троим... то ли с ними, то ли за ними. А перед этим сказал мне прижимать свитер к ране. Для преступника он неплохой парень.

— Он не преступник, идиот, — прорычал Шерлок.

— Ну, одет он был точно соответствующе.

Шерлок закатил глаза — полицейский нес чушь. Детектив глянул вглубь переулка, его мозг начал выстреливать математическими выкладками и выстраивать наиболее вероятные маршруты псевдополицейских. В голове вспыхнула карта Лондона, но прежде чем он успел решить, куда именно те направились, его концентрацию нарушила ожившая рация одного из полицейских неподалеку от "скорой".

— У нас перестрелка! Офицеры преследуют подозреваемого. Белый мужчина со светлыми волосами, одет в джинсы и белую футболку...

— Кто у вас в тех гаражах? — жестко уточнил Лестрейд.

— Никого, сэр, туда никого не вызывали...

— Отправляйте туда людей! И сообщите, что на подозреваемых полицейская форма!

Шерлок не расслышал местоположение гаража, но Лестрейд уже пробирался к нему через бесполезную толпу.

— "Хенрикские гаражи"!

— Я знаю это место, два квартала отсюда! Бежим, так быстрее!

Сорвавшись с места, консультирующий детектив сразу опередил инспектора, его ноги были длиннее, и к тому же скорости добавляла целеустремленность. В голове скреблась какая-то мысль — Шерлок на скорости пересек оживленную улицу — что-то важное, но перед глазами постоянно вспыхивало лицо Джона. Шерлок пытался обуздать страх, да, это был он — страх, что он может потерять Джона, что тот уже ранен, что он придет слишком поздно — ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Сантименты такая бередящая душу вещь; с кем-либо другим Шерлок мог ее приструнить, но Джон... он был не "кто-то другой".

Шерлок первым добрался до паркинга, следом его догнали полицейские на двух машинах; он слышал, как запыхавшийся Лестрейд орет на водителей, которые пытались перекрыть Шерлоку путь.

— Рассредоточиться! Не стрелять! Здесь где-то должен быть доктор Ватсон! — Эти слова ударили Шерлока словно громом, он вспомнил, что сказал тот накачанный обезболивающим полицейский. _"О_ _дет он был точно соответствующе_ _"._

— Джон! Лестрейд, дай его описание!

— Что? — инспектор изо всех сил пытался отдышаться. Он кашлял от бега — давало себя знать многолетнее курение, и вообще он уже не так молод, как раньше.

— Джон — он в джинсах и белой футболке, блондин! Скажи, чтобы в него не стреляли!

Лестрейд побелел, осознавая, о чем говорит Шерлок, и закричал в рацию, но в этот момент в переговоры вклинилась другая линия.

— Подозреваемый на третьем этаже! Он вооружен! Один офицер ранен!

— Остановить огонь! Не стрелять!

* * *

Джон понимал, что преследуя этих двоих, он дает волю своему норову. Лучше было подождать, пока в переулке покажутся Шерлок и Лестрейд, но он не мог допустить, чтобы эти ублюдки опять удрали.

Охранник гаража что-то закричал Джону, выдавая его местоположение. Этого следовало ожидать, потому как, Джон только сейчас понял, на нем была запятнанная кровью футболка, придававшая ему сходство со сбежавшим преступником, не говоря уже об окровавленной с одной стороны голове — небольшой прощальный подарок, оставленный ему похитителем. Джон проигнорировал охранника и спрятался за машиной — похитители открыли по нему огонь.

— Эй! Какого черта...

— Доктор Ватсон, не лезьте в чужие дела! — перебил охранника Дэйви и выстрелил в сторону Джона.

— Полиция уже в пути! Сдавайтесь! — крикнул в ответ Джон и начал стрелять в ответ, перебегая от машины к машине и стараясь не терять блондина из виду. Рядом с предплечьем отрикошетила пуля, и Джон бросил сердитый взгляд на грузного охранника. — Что вы стоите, как идиот? Вызывайте полицию и, Христа ради, пригнитесь!

Джон не хотел срываться, но охранник был без оружия. Что он, черт подери, сможет сделать против этих двоих своим фонариком? Ослепить?

— Живо! — рявкнул Джон, когда высокий грузный мужчина в белой рубашке со значком охранника лишь в шоке на него уставился.

— Если нас возьмут, мы заберем с собой и тебя! — перезаряжая пистолет, крикнул из-за капота Дэйви. Ник ему ухмыльнулся, и они разделились, петляя между машинами.

— Не убивай его, я хочу сам, — тихо прошептал Дэйви приятелю.

Приближающийся вой сирен эхом отдался в стенах гаража.

— Ладно, но я все равно пулю в него всажу. Не смертельную

Дэйви пожал плечами. И продолжил насмешки над доктором, удерживая на себе его внимание.

— Доктор? Скажи-ка мне... — он выпустил пару пуль, рассадивших окно машины. — Долго ты уже встречаешься со своим кудрявым детективом?

— Он мне не бойфренд! — Джон пальнул в ответ.

— Неужели? Ха, похоже, я проиграл двадцать фунтов. — Джон тихо выругался. — А ты всегда такой благородный или просто самоубийца? Сколько тебе платит твой деверек, чтобы ты защищал и развлекал его брата?

— Болтай что хочешь! Но мы оба знаем, что тебе отсюда не выбраться! Ты заплатишь за все жизни, которые отнял!

— Да неужели?

Дэйви увидел, что светловолосый прячется за белым фургоном службы доставки, и снова выстрелил. Тотчас послышался шокированный вскрик боли. "Ага, попался", — подумал Дэйви, приближаясь к фургону, из-под которого высовывались ноги доктора. Он хорошо его уложил. Дэйви обогнул фургон, чтобы довершить работу, однако вместо раненного доктора он получил пулю в плечо, а потом еще одну — в ногу.

— Ты сукин сын!

— А я и не говорил, что планирую играть честно, — Джон поднялся на ноги и пнул оружие подальше от Дэйви — пистолет пролетел под машиной и замер у колеса черного мотоцикла.

Военврач вытащил из заднего кармана пластиковые стяжки, которые на такой случай всегда носил при себе, и стянул раненому киллеру за спиной руки, ни мало не беспокоясь, когда тот вскрикнул от боли.

— Милый цвет, кстати. Я про волосы. Ого, какой у тебя мощный шрам на лице. Тебе идет, придает характера.

— Да пошел ты! — сквозь зубы прорычал Дэйви, на его белой футболке проступили алые пятна крови от пулевой раны в плече. Джон, не выпуская пистолета, прислонился к красной машине, пытаясь отдышаться. И потом засмеялся, после чего поддел копа-убийцу:

— Уверен, кому-нибудь ты, глядишь, и понравишься...

— Я тебя убью!

— Очень сомневаюсь.

— Ну, может, он и нет, но вот я — да.

Джон выругался. Черт, как он мог забыть про второго преступника. Элементарная же ошибка.

Шерлок до конца жизни будет ему припоминать, если, конечно, предполагать, что Джон сейчас выживет.

— А теперь, док, медленно отбрось пистолет в сторону. Или я без промедлений пущу в ход свой.

Джон навел оружие на убийцу, который ухмылялся ему с асфальта.

— Едва ли. Я нажму на курок раньше. Или думаешь, я его пощажу?

— Опусти оружие, док.

— Убей его, Ник!

— Ник, ты можешь, конечно, попробовать, но тогда я прострелю твоему маленькому боссу голову. И вы оба знаем, что я это сделаю.

— Я так не думаю.

— Не искушай меня.

— Стреляй в него, Ник! Я сейчас истеку кровью!

— Все еще в форме? — Джона мазнул взглядом по краденой форме полицейского.

— А почему нет? Она мне идет, — мистер Расквашенный Нос ака Ник небрежно пожал плечами.

— Можешь в меня стрелять, но я все равно не дам ему улизнуть — равно как и тебе тоже.

Ник мельком глянул на босса, на его разбитом лице проступила ухмылка.

— Ладно, хорошо, док. Вот, берите, — он протянул Джону свое оружие.

— Положи на землю и отбрось ногой влево.

Ник шагнул в бок от узкого прохода между машинами, словно имел все намерения исполнить приказ.

— Ни с места! — прорычал Джон, обходя своего поверженного противника и не спуская глаз с Ника.

— Какая _недоверчивость_ , — Ник со смиренным вздохом пожал плечами. — Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему.

Он размахнулся пистолетом, но вместо того чтобы выпустить его из пальцев, изогнул руку и тяжелое оружие полетело в лоб доктору. Джон инстинктивно отшатнулся и поставил блок, а Ник, воспользовавшись своей диверсией, сразу же на него бросился.

Джон ударился о красную машину, и падая, выронил пистолет. В голове плыло, мысли разбегались; он попытался выпрямиться и глотнуть кислорода, но тут же получил сильный удар в скулу. А следом еще один — в солнечное сплетение. Тяжелый вес противника перестал давить, и Джон перекатился на бок, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух и отчаянно желая, чтобы легкие сумели его принять. Попытку тут же оборвал жесткий пинок по ребрам.

— Уже не так силен, да, мистер Суперагент? — выдохнул, отдуваясь, Ник. — Это тебе за сломанный нос!

— Отвали! — рыкнул Джон и, перехватив нацеленную ему в голову ногу, обозленно кинулся на своего противника. Через секунду они уже катались по земле около помятой красной машины.

Они одновременно заметили валявшийся около мотоцикла пистолет и наперегонки к нему бросились.

Будучи тренированным военным, Джон без стеснения врезал локтем по сломанному носу своего противника, отчего тот завопил "Твою мать!".

Тем временем, наблюдавший эту драку связанный Дэйви, несмотря на раненое плечо, ухитрился доползти до валявшегося неподалеку девятимиллиметрового пистолета Ника и, пыхтя от усилий, пнул его приятелю.

— НИК! — сдавленно крикнул он, его голос отразился от бетонных стен.

Джон с Ником вскочили на ноги друг против друга, держа в руке по пистолету. Джон сплюнул кровь; Ник зажимал нос одной рукой, а другой уверенно и удобно держал оружие.

— Кажись, у нас тупик, док.

Джон не успел ничего ответить — по гаражу, перекрывая их с Ником сопение, разнесся властный голос, да так громко, что Джон невольно поморщился от вспыхнувшей с новой силой головной боли:

— Оружие на землю!

Джон застыл, а на лице Ника отразилась улыбка.

— Он вооружен! — бросил Ник появившемуся слева за спиной офицеру.

— Это не полицейский! — попытался объяснить Джон, голос у него хрипел, ноги после схватки еле держали.

— Не слушайте его, он выстрелил в доктора! Схватил и связал беднягу! — улыбался во весь рот Ник, его глаза искрились весельем.

— Сюда! На помощь! — слабо позвал Дэйви. — У меня кровотечение. О, слава Богу, вы здесь, офицеры!

Джон прекрасно понимал, в чем состоял план врага — он читал этого киллера как раскрытую книгу. Ситуация ухудшалась, выходя за пределы "немного нехорошо".

— Не подходить! — гаркнул Джон молодым полицейским. Эти двое понятия не имели, с какой стороны опасность.

— Брось оружие! — Ник шагнул назад, наводя пистолет на Джона.

— Двинешься — и я в тебя выстрелю, — тихо прорычал военврач, чтобы его услышал только мистер Расквашенный Нос.

— А это было бы уже не так весело, верно, док? — Ник сделал еще шаг назад.

— Я сказал "положить оружие"! — Ник изо всех сил старался изобразить констебля. Учитывая, как он рос, опыта у него было предостаточно.

— Делайте, как он говорит, сэр! Вы и без того нажили себе неприятностей!

Джон не мог отвести взгляда от находящейся перед ним опасности. Он слышал, как кто-то сообщает по рации: "Подозреваемый задержан на третьем этаже, он вооружен. Нужна подмога и машина "скорой"".

— Опустить оружие, и на колени! — приказал полицейский рядом с Ником.

В этот момент все словно замедлилось. Два очень знакомых голоса выкрикнули "НЕТ!" или "Джон!", а может, и то и другое, а преступник в полицейской форме слегка развернул свой девятимиллиметровый, готовясь выстрелить в полицейского.

Без малейшего колебания или мысли о собственной жизни, Джон нажал на курок — и в ответ юный констебль сделал то же самое. В первый момент доктор даже не ощутил впившейся в тело пули — в венах бушевал адреналин; он хотел убедиться, что полицейский не пострадал и получил ответ, когда похититель упал на землю, выстрел пришелся в голову.

— Вы в порядке? — рвано выдохнул Джон.

Юный констебль глянул на убитого "полицейского" и потом обратно на Джона.

— Джон! — задыхаясь от бега, закричал Шерлок. — Джон!

— Не стрелять, черт возьми, не стрелять! — прорычал Лестрейд. — Это доктор!

Но было уже слишком поздно. Джон, нахмурившись, проследил взглядом за широко раскрытыми глазами констебля. Что-то теплое расползалось посреди его белой футболки.

— Простите... Я думал...

— Хороший выстрел, — рассмеялся своей мысли Джон. Он выпустил из руки оружие и вздрогнул от громкого бряка приземлившегося на бетон пистолета. Приложил руку к горящей груди и, отняв ее, с недоумением посмотрел на нечто темно-красное, а кажется, и липкое на своих пальцах.

— Черт. Это кровь... — это было последним, что запечатлела его память, прежде чем блаженство тьмы утянуло его в свои воды.


	13. Глава 13: Важность времени

**Глава 13. Важность времени**

Капитан Ватсон слышал собственное имя — кто-то требовал, чтобы он очнулся. Он раздраженно открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть над головой слепящее жаркое солнце и ощутить песок и тяжелый сухой воздух пустыни загривком, руками и прочими частями тела, которые не защищали шлем и форма.

Но нет, не было ощущения жара, напротив, он мерз, а голос становился все настойчивей и настойчивей. Кто-то приказывал ему просыпаться. Он разве спит? И откуда ему знакома эта интонация? Холод окружающей тьмы призывал остаться, но нужно было открыть глаза... еще никогда его веки не были такими тяжелыми. Отдохнуть минут десять никому ведь не повредит, правда? Вот только голос звучал все ближе, все отчаянней, все настойчивей, он просто не позволял себя игнорировать.

— Джон!

Он знал его, знал этот проклятый голос, знал эту расплывчатую, расфокусированную фигуру склонившегося над ним человека.

— Ш-ш... — попытался ответить Джон, но в рот словно набили ватных шариков, губы и язык почти не слушались. Ему хотелось сесть и спрыгнуть с постели, вот только он точно знал, что это была не постель. Почему здесь так холодно?

Рядом заорали, потом что-то произнесли. Джон узнал бы хрипловатый голос Грега где угодно. Почему они так на него смотрят? Он что, оступился и рухнул на задницу? Стыдоба какая. Хотя лучше сесть, чтобы успокоить эти взволнованные взгляды. Не о чем волноваться, ребята, и не на что тут таращиться.

Однако он быстро понял, что это плохая идея. Встретившая Джона боль чуть не вывела его опять за завесу тьмы, но ему удалось сквозь нее пробиться — он не желал, чтобы взволнованные лица друзей теряли фокус. Но вместе с шоком ослепляюще-белой горячей боли произошел и вдох воздуха, причем самостоятельными силами его организма, словно Джон перед этим надолго задержал дыхание. Он сознавал, что вдыхать больно, и не будь это настолько чертовски важно, он бы ни за что не стал сие повторять.

— Джон! Ты меня слышишь? Держись!

Это был Шерлок. О чем он, черт побери? И неужели обязательно так кричать? Доктору хотелось отругать друга, нечего его так резво будить и вырывать из того, что, вероятно, было тревожным сном. Вот бы только вспомнить, что все именно так.

— Он дышит, — произнес кто-то совсем незнакомый. Джон кашлянул и понял, что на лице и вокруг рта у него что-то есть. Он отвернул голову в сторону. В ноздри ударило запахом пластика. Он всегда тут был? Почему он только сейчас заметил? И вообще, что они все тут делают? Шерлок ведь уже закончил, почему все, включая Лестрейда, на него смотрят с таким беспокойством? Продери глаза и успокой их, Джон.

— Джон? — чуть ли не по буквам произнесла странная женщина к вящему раздражению бывшего солдата. Он же не ребенок! — С вами все будет хорошо.

Естественно, будет. Он в порядке. Почему она разговаривает с ним, как будто он лишен слуха? Или еще чего-то подобного. А кроме того, задумался Джон, отчего небо над головой перемещается и мерцает разноцветными огнями?

— Джон, ты меня слышишь? — Шерлок склонился над ним еще сильнее, так что они чуть не соприкоснулись лбами. Теперь точно пойдут разговоры.

Джону хотелось спать, но он встретился с глазами Шерлока, такими знакомыми серыми глазами... вот только они не были привычно безразличными, в них явственно сквозила тревога, и Джон задался вопросом о причинах этого волнения. Они с Шерлоком в опасности? Что-то случилось?

— Джон, не отключайся.

Джон чувствовал притяжение тьмы, обещавшей покой и избавление от любой боли. И если бы не настойчивый голос Шерлока, он бы уже давно мирно заснул. Джон совершил новый вдох — отчего он забывает дышать? И, черт его побери, если эти попытки насытить голодные до кислорода легкие не причиняют боли. Причем сильнейшей — и той, что ему определенно знакома, разве можно ее забыть.

— Черт возьми, Джон! — прорычал Шерлок.

Джон ничего не ответил, слишком занятый попытками определить, куда его подстрелили. Да, это определенно был огнестрел, знакомая пульсирующая боль, обжигающая и усиливающаяся при попытках на ней сфокусироваться.

Он застонал, снова вернулась та женщина и что-то прижала к его груди, отчего Джона проткнуло такой слепящей, пронзительной словно электрический ток, болью, что ему захотелось завопить во весь голос, но все, что у него вышло — это жалкий протестующий стон. Во всяком случае, он решил, что этот стон принадлежит ему. Почему все вокруг так расплывается и тускнеет?

Ему хотелось стянуть с лица эту пластиковую чашку, закрывающую нос и губы, но руки оказались слишком тяжелыми. Таинственная женщина еще сильнее надавила на грудь, и он подавил желание отпихнуть ее в сторону. Хотя не то, чтобы у него были на это силы.

— Джон, все будет хорошо. У вас пулевое ранение. Мы везем вас в больницу.

— Ты... ты в порядке? — удалось прошептать Джону, и к его изумлению, бледное лицо друга мгновенно затопило облегчением.

— Да. Теперь уже точно. Только не засыпай.

— В-вот так всегда... — сумел выговорить Джон. — Я в порядке, — промямлил он, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Друг в ответ только кивнул; его руки, кажется, держали ладонь Джона, и доктор слабо сжал его пальцы, рассеянно сознавая, что где-то неподалеку только что маячил Лестрейд.

В жизни Шерлока было много разных вещей, которые он разбирал на части, чтобы узнать, как они устроены, будь то лягушка, отцовские карманные часы или любимый радиоуправляемый планер Майкрофта. Последний забавно было заново собирать, заодно переключив кабели таким образом, чтобы игрушка делала ровно противоположное тому, чего от нее хотел старший братец: шла вместо вправо — влево или вместо "петли" вверх делала нырок вниз. Шерлок тогда смеялся добрых двадцать минут, пока не нашел, что еще из вещей Майкрофта будет интересно сломать.

Его наблюдениям легко поддавались и люди. Шерлок с одного взгляда мог определить их любимый цвет, семейное положение, профессию и ведущую руку. Он с гордостью делал дедуктивные выводы о людских индивидуумах, но никто ни разу не становился для него сюрпризом — ни один человек из тех, кого он решал "разобрать на винтики", и постепенно Шерлок, пусть и кратко, но стал ловить себя на мысли, что после раскрытия своих делишек и тайн люди сразу становятся ему очень и очень скучны.

Представители человеческого рода в большинстве своем были эгоистичны, сентиментальны и действовали исключительно в собственных интересах. Их взгляды застилала и ограничивала привязанность к вещам или другим людям, и подобные эмоции не несли им никакой пользы. Остальные же... они просто были скучны и раздражали его еще больше, поскольку позволяли себе играть в жертву.

Вот так Шерлок и рассматривал людей, удостаивая их не более чем мимолетной мыслью, считая, что в них нет ничего стоящего, чтобы сохранять в Чертогах. И та встреча тоже должна была бы пойти прямиком в "мусорную корзину". Если бы не человек, который сейчас истекал кровью в мчащейся машине "скорой помощи".

Этот человек — Джон Ватсон — был героем. Да, теперь Шерлок в них верил. С тех пор, как познакомился со сломленным военным доктором.

Он не мог вычленить момент, когда пришел к этому заключению, или даже понять, что именно сделал Джон, чтобы заслужить это звание. Это был кумулятивный эффект событий, реакций и действий. Верный, терпеливый и сострадательный — вот таким был его доктор.

Доктор Ватсон предлагал поплакаться в свое плечо, протягивал руку, чтобы дать опору, он сочувствовал — таков был Джон, в любую холодную тьму он приносил свет и тепло. Это было для него совершенно естественно — защищать тех, кто рядом, защищать физически и морально. Джон Ватсон был единственным, в ком Шерлок никогда не сомневался, ибо Джон всегда был верен своему слову и ждал от других того же.

— Не волнуйся, Джон. Им от нас не уйти. Они за всё заплатят, все до последнего, — Шерлок не был уверен, что Джон слышит его сквозь оглушительный вой сирен и громкие указания, которые женщина-парамедик давала водителю.

— Передайте им, чтобы держали наготове несколько пинт нулевой¹ отрицательной!

Джон лишь сжал ему руку — и то явно больше из желания его успокоить. Даже сейчас он пытался успокоить Шерлока, оттаскивая его от края отчаяния.

 _Если бы ты себя видел, Джон Ватсон, ты бы не убеждал меня оставаться спокойным, не говорил, что все будет хорошо и выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы знал, чем можно помочь._

Шерлок не был врачом, но знал достаточно, чтобы распознать тяжелое состояние, и видел, что состояние Джона более чем тяжелое. У него уже была остановка сердца, и врачи надели на него кислородную маску.

— Долго еще до больницы? — прорычал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Джона.

— Еще две минуты, — бросила сероглазому детективу женщина-медик.

— Две минуты, Джон, продержись еще две минуты, — он с мольбой смотрел в синие глаза Джона. Во взгляде друга светилось лишь усталое сочувствие, и Шерлока это не успокаивало.

Детектив про себя поклялся, что как только Джон будет вне опасности, он сразу же займется поисками ответственных, и они еще пожалеют, что им не досталась судьба Себастьяна Морана! Ибо то, что произошло с Мораном, покажется актом милосердия в сравнении с судьбой, которую Шерлок Холмс мысленно уготовил тем, кто приложил руку к ранению его друга.

* * *

¹ Основной системой идентификации групп крови является система АВО, в которой группа крови характеризуется наличием на поверхности эритроцитов антигенов А, В, АВ или их отсутствием (О), т.е. четыре группы крови.

Группа крови системы АВО:

0 (I) – первая группа;

A (II) – вторая группа;

B (III) – третья группа;

AB (IV) – четвертая группа крови.


	14. Глава 14: Протокол

**Глава 14. Протокол**

Райан не стал утруждать себя бегством и с легкостью смешался с настоящими полицейскими. Прислушиваясь к знакомым жалобам Дэйви, он "сканировал" взглядом пространство гаража. Сновавшие вокруг люди превратились в толпу зрителей; вот что значит предоставить все копам... вот потому из них временами и получались такие забавные цели, они сами до невозможности облегчали работу своим убийцам.

Оставаясь в гуще толпы, Райану удалось разглядеть того самого мужчину в длинном пальто — того кудрявца. Тот что-то кричал, стоя на коленях у распростертого тела.

— Что случилось? Это кто-то из наших?.. — спросил Райан, поправляя на голове полицейский шлем.

— Нет, похоже, еще один самозванец, — не оборачиваясь, ответила рыжеволосая девушка-полицейский с убранными в пучок волосами. — Доктор Ватсон попал под дружественный огонь. Одного из ублюдков удалось взять живым, но у доктора, кажется, дела плохи.

— Дьявол! Где, черт подери, "скорая"! — выкрикнул хрипловатый голос.

— Совсем плохи, — девушка-полицейский покачала головой. — Надеюсь, этого подонка повесят.

— Он не дышит! — в баритоне темноволосого кудрявца Райан уловил панику. — Джон!

— Он потерял много крови, — эхом отразился от стен гаража хрипловатый голос.

— Откиньте ему голову! И продолжайте давить на рану.

— Джон! — Райан услышал, как человек, в котором он предполагал детектива-инспектора, приказывает начать СЛР¹. Остальные слова потонули в шуме заехавшей на третий этаж машины "скорой".

— Всем назад! — послышался приказ полицейского. — Пропустите врачей!

Райану хотелось подойти к Дэйви, но это неизбежно привлекло бы нежелательное внимание.

К толпе присоединился еще один полицейский, он бледен как смерть.

— Все плохо, да?

Ему ответила стоявшая рядом женщина-инспектор с пушистыми кудрявыми волосами:

— Кент, это был несчастный случай. Не корите себя, все случилось потому, что так задумывалось этими ублюдками. Никто вас не винит, — темнокожая женщина-инспектор оглянулась на полицейского через плечо.

Райан видел, как Дэйви со связанными руками и в белой футболке, перепачканной его собственной кровью, забирает вторая "скорая". Бардак, сплошной бардак.

От парамедиков раздалось "Всем отойти!"².

— Оцепить территорию! — раздался приказ женщины-инспектора. — Мне нужно сопровождение для машины "скорой". Джонсон, Питерс, посадите себе на заднее сидение кого-то вооруженного! В сопровождение поставьте две машины — спереди и сзади! Питерс, ни в коем случае не выпускайте этого ублюдка из виду, даже если для этого придется последовать за ним в операционную! Вы меня поняли?

— Есть, сержант!

— Идите! — строго кивнула она и повернулась к паре вооруженных полицейских. — Брейди, Лихт, вы едете с доктором и инспектором Лестрейдом. Им нужна свободная дорога и сопровождение в две машины с патрульной! Лихт, обеспечьте чистый маршрут в больницу! Вы оба приставляетесь к доктору. Не оставлять его без присмотра ни в коем случае! Он всегда должен быть под наблюдением, где бы ни находился, даже в чертовой операционной, меня это не волнует! И никого не пускать к нему без проверки инспектора Лестрейда, моей или Холмса! Никого, слышите? Ни санитаров, ни больничный персонал, ни полицейских! Никого!

— Есть, мэм! — полицейские вытянулись по стойке "смирно".

— Она считает, что он выкарабкается? — очень негромко спросил Райан, чтобы его услышала лишь стоящая перед ним женщина.

— Похоже на это. Хотя, возможно, это только новый протокол. Они выдали оружие большему количеству сотрудников. И, возможно, сейчас передадут дело какому-нибудь особому отделу. Вообще, такое могло случиться с любым. Надеюсь, Кента не отстранят и не станут слишком терзать на дисциплинарной комиссии. Взгляните, — Райан посмотрел, куда она показывала, и увидел, что парамедики уже переложили доктора на носилки, видимо, им удалось запустить его сердце, на лице виднелась кислородная маска. Черт подери! Впрочем, им еще предстоит долгий путь в плотном лондонском трафике, пусть и с полицейским кортежем. Может, он еще умрет по дороге.

— Ближайшая клиника — Бартс, нужно известить охрану, что к ним везут арестованного. Как только они с ним закончат, пусть сразу сажают в транспорт. В столичной полиции его ждет отличная "палата". Как поняли? — затараторила Салли в мобильник. Судя по тону, она говорила, скорее всего, с детективом-инспектором. Значит, вот куда повезли их обоих.

Незаметно отойдя в сторону, Райан быстро скинул смс по номеру, который, он надеялся, еще действовал.

 **Младший на пути в больницу. С ним будет няня, произошла неприятность, пока он играл во дворе. Мне сначала навестить младшего или его доктора? Они, наверное, будут на одном этаже, если доктор успеет добраться до работы — в городе сегодня пробки, ждать долго придется. Не волнуйтесь, с младшим ничего серьезного, просто оцарапал коленку, хотя дома он сразу отправится в свою комнату.**

Ответ пришел мгновенно.

 **Отопление включено. Домой не возвращайся. Помоги уложить младшего спать, пока его не отправили к воспитательнице. Передавай привет доктору. Если сможешь навестить, проследи, чтобы ему предоставили все удобства за все то хорошее, что он для нас сделал. Кампания "Отпуск" продолжается, присоединяйся к нам, когда закончишь. Скоро увидимся.**

Райан тяжко вздохнул и, никем не замеченный, уселся за руль полицейской машины, стоявшей около гаража. Место преступления все еще было оцеплено полицейскими, а детективы, не считая черноволосой женщины-сержанта, уже разъехались — кто в больницу за ранеными, кто обратно в Ярд. Это давало Райану, по меньшей мере, полчаса форы — можно было оставить машину в паре кварталов от клиники, и никто не догадается о его намерениях, пока дело не будет сделано.

Это было опасно, но необходимо — в конце концов, вся верность Райана находилась там, где деньги, а босс с его бесконечным количеством планов на непредвиденные ситуации, без сомнения, предполагал вероятность подобного исхода. Иначе зачем ему отправлять Райана вместе с Дэйви и Ником? И если уж босс решил сжечь дом дотла, значит, он очень подозревал, что туда наведаются правительственные "костюмы".

Райан прекрасно знал больничные порядки и не видел трудностей в подчистке хвостов. Разумеется, ему понадобится больничная форма, но найти одежду какого-нибудь медбрата трудности не составит. Бейджики тоже легко поменять и подделать. Сначала он убьет Дэйви уколом инсулина, а затем точно так же покончит с доктором. Можно незаметно подменить шприц — это вполне реально; возможно, даже не понадобится заходить в палату. Можно сыграть "по слуху". Да и вообще, он задолжал доктору за его подлый трюк, ублюдок чуть не задушил его тогда в переулке.

* * *

¹ СРЛ — Сердечно-легочная реанимация

² Команда человека с дефибрилятором, предшествующая команде "Разряд". Означает, что надо убрать руки с пациента и отойти во избежание удара током. — прим. пер.


	15. Глава 15: Сладкий-сладкий

**Глава 15. Сладкий-сладкий¹**

Найти больницу было не трудно, такое здание не пропустишь, а уж получить доступ в прачечную и раздевалку — вообще легче легкого. Осталось только добыть инсулин, что тоже не составило трудности: всего-то и требовалось, что проникнуть в больничную аптеку за спиной уставшего фармацевта.

И вытащив у него ключ-карту, сразу направиться к маленькому холодильнику в углу. Если хочешь войти незамеченным — сделай вид, что ты всегда тут работал. И одетому в лабораторный халат Райану никто не стал задавать вопросов. Он воспользовался ключ-картой и отодвинул стеклянную дверцу отсека, где хранились лекарства, требовавшие низкой температуры.

Выйдя в коридор, Райан глянул на вывешенную перед лифтом карту с поэтажными описаниями отделений. По ней можно было вычислить, с каких этажей начинать поиски Дэйви и доктора. Написав в смс-ке, что они лежат на одном этаже, Райан на самом деле не имел такой уверенности — это было лишь предположение, высказанное для того, чтобы выглядеть ну, очень умным в глазах босса. Водя пальцем по гладкой поверхности карты, Райан про себя усмехнулся.

На третьем этаже находилось отделение интенсивной терапии, куда после операций привозили тяжелых пациентов. Доктор, если он выжил, выглядел достаточно паршиво, чтобы ему могла потребоваться какая-то операция, и после нее его должны были отправить прямиком в интенсивную терапию, так что Райан предположил, что поиски доктора надо начинать с третьего этажа. Учитывая, что Дэйви сознания не терял и только скулил насчет своих ран, ему требовалась гораздо менее интенсивная терапия. И подходил больше второй этаж, который, согласно стационарной карте, предназначался для не-экстренных пациентов.

Уверившись в своих выводах, Райан поднялся на второй этаж. У пятой по счету палаты стояли на страже двое полицейских. Райан вспомнил маленькую речь женщины-сержанта, которую та произнесла в гараже. Нужно их чем-то отвлечь. Райан схватил раздаточную тележку и повез ее по коридору.

— Господа полицейские, — улыбнулся он, непринужденно направляясь прямо в палату.

— Стоять!

— Конечно-конечно. Нет проблем. Может, тогда вы сами обслужите? У меня еще один пациент дальше по коридору. И никакого желания заходить в эту палату...

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы играть в официантов.

Райан вскинул руки, изображая страх.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Просто раз уж вы здесь, то могли бы меня подменить. Как-то не хочется оказаться лицом к лицу с преступником. Вдруг он на меня набросится?

— Он прикован к кровати. И крепко накачан обезболивающим. Уж не знаю, чего они с ним так церемонятся. Комфорта он точно не заслуживает, — раздался сзади голос проходившей мимо них медсестры. Райан только зондировал почву, но судьба явно была на его стороне. — Медбрат?

— Да? — он обернулся, встретившись взглядом с зеленоглазой сестрой Шеннон (судя по бейджику) с длинной светлой косой.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Мне сказали отвезти этот поднос в палату 234.

— Ну, а это палата 233. Серьезно, будьте внимательней.

Райан нахмурился и с силой выдохнул.

— И отлично, мне не особо сюда хотелось.

— Ну, раз уж вы здесь, я от лишних рук не откажусь. Сходите и проверьте повязки и показатели.

— Мне же надо отвезти этот поднос пациенту.

— Это ясно, а теперь вперед, — предсказуемо проигнорировала медсестра его жалобу. — У меня там человек с ножом в руке ждет, когда я приду помогать его доктору.

— Нет проблем. Но, может, я сначала...

— Еда может подождать. Идите. Если будет что-то критичное, поищите меня.

Райан кивнул, отставляя тележку в сторону. Полицейские открыли ему дверь в палату. Изо всех сил изображая нервничающего медбрата, Райан приблизился к больничной койке. Дэйви смотрел "стеклянным" взглядом и при виде Райана ничего не сказал. Дверь в палату закрылась, из коридора донеслась болтовня полицейских.

— Привет, Ди. Принес тебе подарок. Поздравление от твоего дяди. Прости, приятель. У нас бывали неплохие времена.

Дэйви нахмурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Он узнал голос Райана, но его разум был слишком заторможен, чтобы схватывать весь смысл слов.

— Тебе поручили покончить с доктором, но ты развел много грязи. И меня прислали ее вычистить, — Райан достал из кармана шприц, взболтал флакончик с инсулином, вогнал иглу в мягкую резиновую пробку и потянул на себя поршень, наполняя шприц. С легкой улыбкой он задрал на Дэйви рубашку.

— Нет... — пробормотал Дэйви, пытаясь поднять связанные руки.

— Ш-ш. Все нормально. Ты будешь в норме. Я уже с таким сталкивался, все будет быстро, — он воткнул иглу в живот Дэйви, потом опустил рубашку и быстрым шагом направился прочь из палаты, по дороге выкинув шприц в контейнер для острых отходов. Безопасность прежде всего.

— Это было прикольно, — Райан улыбнулся полицейским у двери, которые оглянулись на спящего пациента. — Доброй ночи, господа полицейские.

Раздаточную тележку он оставил в конце холла, и уже заходя в лифт, услышал, как завопила система тревоги. Сестры спешно бросились в палату преступника, у которого остановилось сердце.

К своей следующей остановке Райан уже имел в голове оформившийся план. Двери лифта раскрылись, и он увидел в дальнем конце коридора двух офицеров полиции. Еще двое должны быть внутри палаты. Увидев неподалеку флиртующего с медсестрой санитара, Райан быстрым движением вынул из кармана оружие и осторожно положил его на тележку, сверху швырнув какую-то тряпку. После чего обратился к юному темноволосому санитару:

— Там что-то разлили в последней палате. Надо быстренько подтереть.

— Только не снова! — застонал тот. — Я уже дважды там подтирал! Дайте наконец этой старухе "соломинку"!

Райан пожал плечами и посмотрел ему вслед. Медсестра застенчиво улыбнулась и тоже пошла прочь. Райан быстрым движением включил пожарную сигнализацию, и все окружающие застыли на месте. Райан, тем временем, бросился к стражам порядка в дальнем конце коридора.

— Господа полицейские! Не знаю, в чем дело, но я только что видел в той дальней палате санитара, и он угрожал охране оружием! У него пистолет в тележке! И еще двое в одежде парамедиков поднимались по пожарной лестнице! Я здесь шесть лет работаю, и ни разу не видел ни его, ни их. Я не уверен, что он вообще санитар.

Полицейские посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно заговорили закрепленные на груди рации. Райан улыбнулся, полицейские крикнули что-то в охраняемую палату, и оттуда появилось двое их коллег.

— Лихт, оставайся с доктором. Брейди, проверь пожарную лестницу, там предполагаемые подозреваемые. Я вызвал еще двоих на подмогу.

Райан ждал. Сейчас воцарится хаос, но он на шаг впереди. В экстренных ситуациях люди всегда ведут себя так предсказуемо. Вот сейчас исключительно авторитетная дежурная медсестра кликнет персонал, и те резво включатся в работу.

— Режим чрезвычайной ситуации, готовим пациентов к эвакуированию! Всем сохранять спокойствие, порядок вы знаете.

— Это, наверное, пожар. Слышите сигнализацию? — попытался обойти полицейского санитар; Райан наступал ему на пятки, надеясь таким образом попасть в палату. Полицейский перегородил дверной проем. — Офицер, дайте нам сделать нашу работу.

— Впустите их, — приказал из-за спины полицейского чей-то баритон. Офицер нахмурился, но кивнул и отступил в сторону. — Очень хорошо.

— Я здесь разберусь, а ты помоги следующему, — Райан хлопнул санитара по плечу. И не сдержал довольной ухмылки, когда тот заторопился в соседнюю палату. В коридоре послышались новые крики. Сзади появился обладатель баритона и стал на кого-то орать, оставив Райана наедине с доктором. Тот быстро подготовил шприц. Сейчас уже не до речей, у него очень маленькое окошко возможностей. От рук доктора во всех направлениях тянулись трубки, со стойки капельницы свешивался пакет с каким-то лекарством, и рядом еще один — с кровью. Этот упрямый ублюдок даже умирать не умеет. Райан покачал головой.

— Что ж, время вышло, док.

Задрав больничную рубашку и обнажив бедро доктора, который вот-вот должен был превратиться в труп, Райан нагнулся, чтобы ввести инсулин. Но внезапно его запястье стремительно перехватили чьи-то сильные и холодные пальцы.

— Думаешь, я такой же идиот, как они? Я видел, как ты выходил из лифта, — прозвучал тихий и ледяной смертоносный голос.

— Простите? Я только хотел уколоть ему антибиотики.

— Тогда, может, сделаешь этот укол себе?

Райан попытался ударить его локтем, но незнакомец этого ожидал и отступил в сторону. А затем одним слитным движением сделал убийце подсечку и бросил на жесткий плиточный пол.

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на антибиотики.

Райан сердито посмотрел в серые глаза незнакомца. _"Зря так упираешься, приятель. С твоей стороны это большая ошибка",_ — подумал Райан. Он бы уже сбил этого самодовольного ублюдка с ног, если бы его собственные руки и ноги не стали вдруг очень тяжелыми и неповоротливыми. Кожу обдало жаром, предметы вокруг потеряли четкость.

— Что... — едва дыша, выдавил он и посмотрел на обладателя серых холодных глаз — мужчину с белой, как мрамор кожей, черными волосами и лицом Ангела смерти. — Черт, — прорычал он, увидев торчащий из собственного живота шприц. Когда ублюдок успел? Райан наконец осознал, что это тот же самый тип, что раньше был в длинном пальто.

— Любопытно, что ампула инсулина может сделать для диабетика. А еще любопытней, что она может сделать с тем, у кого диабета нет. Чувствуешь шум в ушах? Это падает в твоей крови уровень сахара, а значит, твой мозг перестает получать сырье, из которого черпает для себя энергию. Твое тело, конечно, попытается это компенсировать, но уж будь уверен — полного шприца инсулина вполне хватит, чтобы вызвать остановку сердца и смерть. Это если без лечения. А я, видишь ли, не доктор — единственный доктор здесь лежит в постели и сражается за свою жизнь. Он хороший человек, этот доктор. Он мой моральный компас, удерживает меня от опрометчивых решений — в данном случае, от решения ударить тебя твоим же оружием и смотреть, как ты умираешь. Будь он сейчас в сознании, он уже проверил бы твой пульс и вызвал бы сестру. Он точно бы знал, что надо делать, и проявил бы исключительное количество милосердия.

— На помощь... — выдавил Райан. Перед глазами плыло, шум в ушах становился сильнее.

— Не прерывай меня! — раздраженно рявкнул сидевший около него на корточках незнакомец. — Как я уже говорил... Так, о чем я говорил? — он отвернулся от Райана и посмотрел лежащего на постели, словно ожидая от него подсказки. Райан не мог больше держать глаза открытыми и словно куда-то падал. — О, точно, — "Ангел смерти" вновь обернулся к Райану, вытащил из его живота иглу и усмехнулся. — О да. Если ты не отправишься к праотцам, еще сам об этом пожалеешь, — прошептал он, роясь в карманах Райана. Отыскав телефон, он поднялся на ноги и, отойдя в сторону, быстро настучал смс. Комнату словно накрыло черным занавесом, и кроме тьмы в ней ничего не осталось.

* * *

У Шерлока не заняло много времени расшифровать смс, и он тут же позвонил брату.

— Майкрофт, ты где находишься? Не отправляй никуда своих людей, а если отправил, то отзови. Дом наводнен взрывчаткой. Разумеется, я уверен. Я буду в больнице с Джоном. Похоже, у нас есть общий друг, с которым я жду не дождусь встретиться, — Шерлок закатил глаза, мельком глянув на валяющееся у ног тело. — Ладно, — проворчал он и отключился. После чего повернулся к кнопке вызова медсестры и медленно на нее надавил. Не его вина, если медсестра не отреагирует. Можно будет честно сказать, что он пытался оживить этого человека. Инсулиновый шок или кома — прекрасная идея для нового эксперимента.

* * *

¹ Оригинальное название главы Sugar, Sugar — название старой известной песенки


	16. Глава 16: Цифры и числа

**Глава 16. Цифры и числа**

Оглянувшись на Джона, Шерлок протянул брату мобильник умирающего убийцы.

— Не страдай так, братец, он все равно бы тебе ничего не выдал. Держи его телефон. Полагаю, они подключат этого типа к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения и он, к сожалению, выживет. Но раз уж он в коме, я воспользовался возможностью и отослал его кураторам сообщение, что работа выполнена успешно. Незачем их заранее будоражить, лучше иметь преимущество. Пусть расслабятся, и тогда можно будет застать их совершенно врасплох.

Шерлок вручил Майкрофту маленький одноразовый мобильник, не отрывая глаз от бессознательного доктора. Брат не скрывал раздражения, но затем его внимание переключилось на человека на больничной койке, и раздражение перекрыли другие эмоции.

— Да не таращись ты так. Да, искусственная вентиляция. Но врачи заверили, что это только на ближайшую ночь. Пуля едва не задела сердце, но, естественно, повредила легкое. Хирург просто его зашил. Они боялись, что придется удалять одну-две доли, но когда вскрыли грудную клетку... — у Шерлока дрогнул голос, и он постарался замаскировать это кашлем. — К счастью, оказалось, что можно просто наложить швы. Он проведет на искусственной вентиляции всю ночь; его накачали лекарствами, и эта плевральная — дренажная — трубка останется у него в груди до тех пор, пока легкое не перестанет спадаться. Так что, да, жутко выглядит, но когда перед тобой пациент с изначально сильным здоровьем, то, главное, это **когда** он поправится, а не **если** , — Шерлок нахмурился, взглянув на собственные руки, с силой вцепившиеся в поручень многофункциональной кровати.

— Да, Шерлок, я уже говорил с хирургами и другими врачами. Я в курсе.

Младший так и не посмотрел на брата, его глаза были прикованы к равномерно поднимающейся и опадающей груди друга.

"Ему все равно тяжело видеть его таким", — подумал Майкрофт и сосредоточился на мобильнике в своих руках.

— Поручу своим людям отследить звонки, — произнес он.

— Не трудись, это бесполезно. Они весьма расторопны. Уверен, что получив последнее сообщение, они сразу же избавились от этого номера. Саперная группа уже обезвредила бомбы?

— Да. Мы нашли их все.

— И ты состряпал не меньший взрыв?

— Все верно, брат. Как говорится, это не первое мое чаепитие, — фыркнул Майкрофт, и глядя на телефон в своей руке, оперся на зонтик.

— Я не хочу его оставлять, пока не буду уверен, что он идет на поправку. Как только Джон очнется, я сразу "сяду на хвост" твоему коллеге.

— Чем больше времени пройдет, тем это будет труднее, — мягко произнес Майкрофт.

— Я представляю. И знаю, как мыслят подобные люди. Он не станет особенно забираться в подполье, он ведь считает, что выиграл. У него есть деньги и подручные головорезы. Как **ты сказал** , Майкрофт, это не первое мое чаепитие. Я найду его.

Перед глазами Шерлока замелькали картины прошлого _. Выстрел, застывший Джон, пошатнувшийся от ударной силы вошедшей пули, его растерянная улыбка, его слова... что он тогда сказал? "Отличный выстрел"? Или "Хороший выстрел"?_

 _Но Шерлоку в тот момент было не до воспоминаний, он ринулся мимо чертовых полицейских, которые просто стояли и смотрели на происходящее. Как будто земля не пыталась уплыть у них из-под ног; как будто они не замечали, что планета вот-вот перестанет вращаться и потухнет Солнце._

 _Шерлок видел и ощущал кровь, хлещущую из груди Джона и, пытаясь перекрыть алый поток, отчаянно прижимал ладонь к его сердцу, словно это могло удержать покидающие друга жизненные силы._

 _Здоровый ритм его сильного сердца постепенно превратился в медленное биение, а потом совсем прекратился, и консультирующий детектив застыл практически в ступоре, его мозг лишился способности связно мыслить. Подобное состояние Шерлок не хотел больше испытывать никогда. Хорошо, что рядом был Лестрейд, который скомандовал сосредоточиться и не отрывать руки от сердца Джона._

— Я найду его, — произнес Шерлок. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, мысленно он все еще находится в гуще воспоминаний.

Майкрофт кивнул и потом сжал губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Он подтянул к себе стул и сел рядом с братом. Шерлок вздрогнул и уголком глаза покосился на Майкрофта.

— Врачи говорят, ему будет легче, если с ним разговаривать, — попробовал сменить тему тот.

— Они даже не уверены, что он нас вообще слышит, — в голосе Шерлока звучало не высокомерие — поражение. Ему вспомнилось, как он требовал, чтобы Джон проснулся — и как, делая СЛР¹, менялся местами с Лестрейдом, работая с седовласым инспектором единой командой. Как Джон ответил, услышав свое имя из уст Шерлока — и как посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Холмс не отрывал взгляда от лица друга, а в голове танцевали воспоминания в удушающем рое эмоций. Ему хотелось затолкнуть их куда-нибудь подальше и запереть, или даже вообще удалить из Чертогов. Они кружились по коридорам, напоминая густое черное облако — ни обойти, ни скрыться. Будь Джон в сознании, он бы знал, что сказать и что сделать. Одно его присутствие рассеяло бы этот эмоциональный дым, не позволяя ему накрыть и задушить единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

Сейчас Джон был рядом, но ни на что не реагировал, а мерные звуки оборудования, шипение трубок и шум аппарата искусственной вентиляции не давали Шерлоку ни о чем другом думать. Даже попытайся он сейчас проскользнуть в Чертоги, сначала ему бы пришлось как-то обойти воспоминания о недавних событиях.

 _Те, где всё и вся, кроме него, замедлилось — и где ему хватило пары шагов, чтобы оказаться около друга и оттолкнуть в сторону его невольного палача, ошеломленного полицейского. Шерлок даже лица его не запомнил, не то что имени._

 _В тот момент Шерлоку хотелось только одного — подхватить Джона и прижать к себе. Работая с ним бок о бок не один год, Шерлок многое узнал о технике оказания первой помощи. Но одна вещь накрепко засела у него в памяти, ведь он столько раз слышал, как Джон в разных ситуациях это выкрикивал._

 ** _"Шерлок, дави на рану! Зажимай ее, я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял еще больше крови!"_** _Эти кричащие слова и пробились сквозь ходящие ходуном стены Чертогов._

 _За исключением этой команды, весь остальной каскад информации был бесполезен, и Шерлок прижал руку к груди Джона. Еще не остывшая кровь была такая теплая и липкая, словно сироп... нет! Он не желал заканчивать эту мысль._

 _Слишком трудно было принять это, слишком сложные эмоции, которые невозможно даже разобрать, не то что определить, из-за чего трудно было удерживать их под контролем и не позволять потоку заполонить разум._

 _А потом Джон перестал дышать — он лежал на холодном бетоне гаража в расширяющейся алой луже, неподвижный и истекающий кровью, с закрытыми глазами, словно спал, но это был далеко не сон._

 _Если Шерлок кричал "ДЕЛО!" или "ДЖОН!", друг всегда просыпался, неважно, насколько ранний или поздний был час; даже если он кричал, чтобы Джон принес ему ручку или мобильник, до которых было не дотянуться. Джон мог ворчать, но он всегда просыпался и пересекал комнату (либо поднимался наверх), чтобы принести Шерлоку требуемое, после чего иногда бросал эту вещь ему в голову._

 _Лестрейд, казалось, совсем растерялся и озвучил очевидное. На глазах Шерлока Джон шевелил губами, как вытащенная из воды рыба, а потом перестал._

— Шерлок, — мягко произнес Майкрофт, вытаскивая младшего брата из дум, которые явно угрожали накрыть с головой самопровозглашенного социопата.

— Я его не оставлю, — ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос.

— Брат. Джон пробудет без сознания, как минимум, до завтра; врачи держат его под сильной седацией. По их расчетам, он будет спать еще часов восемь. А если он проснется и обнаружит, что ты не отдыхал и ничего не ел, он точно не порадуется, — Шерлок нахмурился и оглянулся на своего друга. — Иди. Здесь недалеко есть кафетерий. Я побуду с Джоном. И за дверью дежурят мои люди. Я тебе напишу, если будут какие-то изменения.

— Я его не оставлю, — снова выдавил Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Майкрофт в ответ только кивнул, признавая поражение.

— Хорошо. Тебе принесут что-нибудь поесть сюда. И смену одежды. — Шерлок ничего не ответил. — Когда Джон достаточно окрепнет для транспортировки, мы переведем его в частную охраняемую клинику на весь период выздоровления.

Ответа так и не последовало, и через двадцать минут Майкрофт ушел.

Вскоре после полуночи в палату зашла медсестра в сопровождении лечащего врача Джона, и они стали смотреть его медицинские записи и показания аппаратов. Шерлок пристально наблюдал за выражением лица доктора Грина. Что-то было не так в том, как тот переводил взгляд с записей в карте на мониторы и обратно. Медсестра вежливо улыбнулась Шерлоку и заторопилась к выходу.

— В чем дело?

— Ничего особенного, мистер Холмс. Просто дополнительные предосторожности.

— Для чего?

В палату вошли еще двое врачей: один был хирургом Джона, а второго Шерлок еще ни разу не видел.

— Мне нужен рентген этой области, и поднимите кровать в положение получше. Его легкие должны оставаться чистыми.

— Что происходит? — спросил Шерлок у доктора Грина, дождавшись, когда эти двое уйдут.

— Просто небольшая лихорадка, мистер Холмс. Мы хотим сделать рентген, чтобы убедиться в не слишком большом количестве жидкости. При прослушивании легких есть небольшие влажные хрипы. Мы беспокоимся, как бы не развилась пневмония. Но уверяю вас, это только предосторожность. Ваш брат требует от нас самого лучшего лечения, и именно его сейчас получает мистер... э, доктор Ватсон.

В этот момент завибрировал мобильник Шерлока, и детектив посмотрел на экран. Номер был незнакомый.

— Извините.

Шерлок вышел в коридор мимо набивающегося в палату медицинского персонала.

— Мне казалось, мы договаривались об смс.

— Да, но я очень соскучилась по вашему восхитительному голосу, — весело произнес в ответ пылкий голос.

— Переходите к делу.

— С ним так все плохо? — Шерлок слышал в ее голосе волнение. Она действительно так переживает? Но он быстро отбросил этот вопрос в сторону. Она — прирожденный манипулятор и настоящая социопатка, что означало одно: она способна переживать только о собственном благополучии и ни о чем больше.

— Я не люблю повторяться, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Ну ладно. Вы были правы. Я знаю одного человека... вернее, знаю, что ему нравится. Он — банкир, живет здесь, на Кайманах. И я решила нанести ему небольшой визит.

— Мы о таком не договаривались.

— Не стоит благодарности. Кроме того, я обожаю пляжи. Да и округ Колумбия мне наскучил, смена обстановки меня только взбодрит.

— Кончайте с этим.

— Как грубо. Я уже и забыла, как вы вскидываетесь на защиту своего бойфренда. Как жаль, что вы оба с ним натуралы. Если бы любовь существовала, вы бы идеально подошли друг другу.

— Хочу напомнить, что вы у меня в долгу. И если вы звоните только ради пустопорожней болтовни...

— Ладно. Ладно. Он здесь. Я подтвердила это через сотрудницу швейцарского банка, с которой познакомилась в прошлом году, она явно была его фавориткой. Оказалось, у него имеется пара счетов на имя Виктора Тэтчера. И каких-то шесть часов назад он опустошил оба счета. Мне потребовалось провести небольшое изумительное расследование, и след привел на Кайманы. Как предсказуемо. И вот я здесь, нашла миленький отельчик у самого моря. Как раз, где остановился Виктор Винчиторе². Знаете, я всегда была девочкой, которая пачкает свои ручки только по обоюдному согласию. Убийство — это такая безвкусица. Я всегда предпочитала шпионить, шантажировать, торговать тайнами — в этом был вызов, но сейчас я с удовольствием нарушу свои собственные правила и отравлю этого жирного ублюдка.

— Я ценю ваши сантименты. Но я...

— О нет. Я бы сделала это просто ради того, чтобы не дышать с этим идиотом одним воздухом. Меня вообще изумляет, как такому человеку удалось перехитрить само "британское правительство". Серьезно, ваш брат, похоже, теряет хватку. Одно только слово, дорогой, и я отравлю этого занудного олуха.

— Нет.

— Мы бы сравняли счет.

— Я сказал "нет". Мы тогда станем квиты.

— Да совсем нет. О, ну ладно, я понимаю важность мести. Я буду на связи, мой милый. И нам все же стоит поужинать. Передавайте привет дорогому доктору. У него удивительно добрые глаза. Аж до тошноты. Прощайте, мистер Холмс. Поищу менее скучный город. Я слышала, Париж в это время года просто прекрасен.

Шерлок отключился, не желая больше этого слушать. Он получил нужную информацию, хотя и не ожидал, что Ирен воспользуется шансом и позвонит, но с другой стороны, когда дело касалось Этой Женщины, вычислять ее мотивы или направление мыслей никогда не было для него легко.

* * *

¹ Сердечно-легочная реанимация

² Vincitore в переводе с итальянского "Победитель". Так же, как само имя Виктор в переводе с латинского.


	17. Глава 17: Социопаты и сантименты

**Глава 17. Социопаты и сантименты**

Шерлок сердито глянул на новое смс от Ирен. Когда они разговаривали, в ее голосе явно сквозило разочарование, что Шерлок не отдает ей привилегию убить Хьюза. Она хотела именно этого? Откуда столь внезапное рвение совершить убийство во имя мести?

Да, он следил за ней, но она, в основном, оставалась "ниже радара". И в этот раз она первой вступила в контакт, предложив Шерлоку информацию о терактах и возможном местонахождении Хьюза. Но сейчас не было времени раздумывать, что за всем этим кроется. Пока он не убедится, что с Джоном все будет хорошо, он все равно не может ничем заниматься. Он должен получить доказательства, что Джон выберется из этой передряги без серьезных последствий, и тогда уже можно будет сконцентрироваться на Хьюзе.

Шерлок повернулся, собираясь вернуться в палату. У постели Джона сидел Майкрофт. Шерлок уже собирался произнести что-то насмешливое, но тихий голос брата заставил его остановиться.

— Да, доктор Ватсон, в хороший переплет вы попали. Уверен, вы прекрасно поняли всю нашу дискуссию о плане вашего лечения. Я доверяю этим специалистам целиком и полностью. Хотя безусловно предпочел бы знать ваше собственное мнение — и надеюсь его услышать, когда вас завтра отключат от искусственной вентиляции и вы придете в себя. Я знаю, такие вещи требуют времени, но вы ведь из тех, кто всегда ломает временные рамки.

Майкрофт говорил с Джоном, словно тот был его сотрудником — и вообще был в сознании, хотя ни первое, ни второе не соответствовало истине. А потом, к еще большему изумлению Шерлока, Майкрофт поправил на Джоне одеяло и накрыл ладонью его плечо, что было так на него не похоже.

Шерлок вежливо кашлянул, словно и не лицезрел только что эту странную сцену. Разумеется, Майкрофт не имел склонности к сантиментам, нет, это просто его способ взять ситуацию под контроль. Шерлок постарался заставить себя поверить этому объяснению.

— Брат. Раз ты закончил со своими делами, я вас двоих оставлю. Я уже проинформировал врачей, чтобы они сразу сообщили мне, если будет какая-то новая информация или изменения. Я буду у себя в офисе, — сообщил ему Майкрофт. Шерлок ничего не ответил.

* * *

Ирен нахмурилась. Ну, она сделала все, что могла. Как сказал Шерлок, ей не было нужды проделывать весь этот путь до Кайманов, но она все-таки сюда приехала. Зачем, для чего, если она могла с легкостью просто передать ему информацию? Ну, он спас ей жизнь, а она терпеть не могла, когда над головой висели долги. Хотя, наверное, было что-то еще. Может, скука?

После взрыва в Швейцарии она провела небольшое расследование, предполагая, что это могло быть покушением на ее жизнь, но обнаружила, что это была лишь игра какого-то идиота, игра за власть — как неоригинально. В ее кругах циркулировали слухи на этот счет, и эти слухи указывали на жирного идиота Хьюза. Хьюза, который чуть не стоил ей... нет, не стоит об этом думать, надо поскорее возвращаться в Швейцарию. Но сначала надо еще кое о ком позаботиться.

Читая новое смс от другого своего информатора, Ирен узнала, что человек, который состряпал взорвавшуюся в ее отеле бомбу — мертв. Прекрасно, есть все же на земле справедливость. Но, дочитав текст, она выяснила, что его маленькие соратники, доставившие бомбу в отель, сейчас находятся на пути в Лондон.

Еще один долг, который она должна отплатить той... той, которую она оставила в частной швейцарской клинике... той, которая была для нее очень важна, хотя не то, чтобы Ирен — или вернее, теперь Хелена — когда-то вслух об этом призналась.

Всегда обходительная когда-то Ирен Адлер ака _**Эта**_ _ **Женщина**_ **,** а теперь непритязательная Хелена решила отослать своему старому знакомому еще одно смс и предупредить, что его другу может грозить опасность. Да, Джон Ватсон был другом Шерлоку Холмсу, а Хелене, возможно, не были чужды сантименты.

Телефон подал сигнал о новом смс, она прочла ответ и закатила светло-карие глаза.

 **Я уже принял меры предосторожности. Ваше беспокойство безосновательно и неуместно. ШХ**

Каков мужлан, но у него такие великолепные скулы... Однако ей пора сделать один звонок.

— Алло! Хелена? Где ты? — _**Эта Женщина**_ поморщилась, в ответившем женском голосе явно звучала тревога.

— Эбс, что ты так волнуешься. Я просто уехала из города на пару дней. Хочу подышать свежим воздухом. Ну и навестить одного старого друга.

"Что не совсем ложь".

— Не называй меня "Эбс", ты же знаешь, я этого не терплю. Я — Джесси, и мы обе знаем, что у тебя нет никаких старых друзей.

— "Джесси" тебе не идет, звучит слишком мужеподобно, а кроме того, мы обе знаем, что это твое второе имя. Мать назвала тебя Эбигейл, — Ирен (а теперь Хелена) слышала в голосе Эбс раздражение. Хорошо, значит, она чувствует себя лучше.

— Я знаю множество женщин с именем Джесси, оно нисколько не мужеподобное. И хватит о моей матери. Не пытайся перевести тему.

— Ладно. С моим возвращением получается небольшая задержка

— Что? Почему? Хелена, что происходит? Где ты?

Та нервно закусила рубиново-алые губы. Она ненавидела лгать Эбс, но на этот раз она не могла ее взять с собой. Швейцарский врач настаивал, что после пережитого взрыва Эбс нужен покой. Да, трещины в двух ребрах, сотрясение мозга и порезы — это не смертный приговор, но ведь это Эбс. Врачам пришлось извлекать ей из ног и спины разлетевшиеся осколки!

Не говоря уже о том, что несколько минут Эбс провела без сознания, чем до глубины души потрясла известную своим ледяным сердцем Хелену. Да, бывшая Ирен Адлер в первый раз в жизни до смерти за кого-то испугалась. Эбс едва не погибла. И все потому, что эти придурки превратили Европу в шахматную доску.

— Не волнуйся обо мне, милая. Мы скоро увидимся.

— Ты что-то затеваешь, я слышу это по твоему голосу. Я хочу просто тебя увидеть, мне сразу станет легче...

— Ты отдыхай. Чао, дорогая. — Хелена быстро повесила трубку, поменяла билеты на лондонский рейс и выключила телефон. — Прости, Эбс. Не на этот раз.

Сантименты оставляли во рту отвратительный привкус. Месть — это не ее стиль, но она не лгала Шерлоку. Она действительно готова была отравить этого человека — медленно и болезненно, чтобы он мучился дни напролет.

Но раз уж ей нельзя его убивать, она может, по крайней мере, насладиться пониманием, что братья Холмс безусловно припасли для этого типа нечто еще похуже. А если нет — у нее есть на этот счет пара идей.


	18. Глава 18: Пересекающиеся пути

**Глава 18. Пересекающиеся пути**

Майкрофт получил важную информацию — за последние сутки в Лондон прибыли трое решателей-всех-проблем. Обычная предосторожность, но ввиду того, что двое из них засветились в прошлом как информаторы Хьюза, а третья была фрилансером-экспертом по поиску и извлечению информации, не имевшая с Хьюзом никаких видимых связей, Майкрофт решил взять под прицел всех троих — возможно, хоть один да приведет его к Хьюзу.

Старший Холмс знал, что не случайное совпадение, особенно учитывая, что все трое ехали из Швейцарии. Он внимательно изучил лица, которые удалось запечатлеть с внушительного расстояния одному очень талантливому фотографу.

Мужчины — Грегорио и Фредерик Сент-Пьеры — выглядели как обычные бизнесмены с "дипломатами" (в которых было оружие — предсказуемо настолько, что прямо-таки оскорбительно). Женщина-фрилансер выглядела как австралийка, очень оригинально. Как ни странно, Майкрофт ни разу не пользовался ее услугами — ни в частных делах, ни в публичных. Репутация шагала впереди нее, а в досье говорилось, что она — новозеландка. Умно. Вероятно.

Он мог только предполагать, что прибыла ли она в погоне за Джоном или Шерлоком, или же поступил приказ сверху, и кто-то из этих наемников вышел на охоту за подручным Хьюза. Майкрофт удвоил количество охраны в больнице, для гарантии добавив своих людей среди санитаров, медсестер, кастелянш, сестер милосердия и даже самих пациентов. Он категорически не желал допускать никакого риска.

* * *

Шерлок вышагивал по коридору возле больничной палаты Джона. Состояние друга не ухудшалось, но и не улучшалось тоже, лихорадка реагировала на антибиотики не так быстро, как все надеялись. Если температура поднимется еще выше, появлялся риск судорог, а она устойчиво держалась достаточно высокой, чтобы это вызывало тревогу. Джон уже провел на искусственной вентиляции целую ночь, почему они продолжают держать его на аппаратах? Разве они не должны уже начать снимать его с седативов?

Заглянувшие Лестрейд и Молли принесли Шерлоку нормального кофе и постарались как-то утешить, но тем самым только добавили тревоги, что состояние Джона безнадежно. А консультирующий детектив от всей души ненавидел беспомощность и безнадежность. Он просто не мог сидеть и ничего не делать со своими мельтешащими мыслями. Его убеждали поспать все — и персонал больницы, и брат, и миссис Хадсон, и даже Лестрейд с Молли занимали ту же позицию. Но как они могли ждать, что Шерлок уснет, если Джон еще не очнулся? Он спал не больше пары часов кряду и, рывком просыпаясь, всякий раз надеялся увидеть своего друга в сознании, но каждый раз испытывал разочарование. Наконец он решил размять ноги, пообещав Джону, что далеко не уйдет — просто выйдет в коридор, чтобы походить. Джон поймет, Джон всегда понимал.

Шерлоку требовалось чем-то отвлечься от мыслей о друге. Он начал упражняться в дедукции на всех, кто попадался ему под руку, и быстро понял то, чего не замечал раньше — в больнице стало больше охраны. Фактически весь этаж клиники был полон агентов, делавших вид, что они обычные медики. Ох, Майкрофт! Не мог найти "актеров" получше?

Шерлок глянул на свой телефон, от Гарри по-прежнему не было никаких известий. Кто-то мог бы предположить, что сообщение о критическом состоянии Джона вернет ее с Гавайев, но когда Шерлок с ней в первый раз разговаривал, трезвой ее назвать было сложно. С тех пор она только дважды присылала ему сообщения, что вернется домой на следующей неделе, и если Джон все еще будет в больнице, она его навестит.

Младший Холмс с трудом удержался, чтобы не позвонить ей и не объяснить, насколько она безнадежна, и как ей повезло иметь такого терпеливого, заботливого и великодушного брата как Джон, а потом бросить трубку. Но он не стал этого делать и только с силой сжал аппарат, попутно удивляясь, как тот при этом не развалился в куски. Вернувшись к палате Джона, Шерлок зашел внутрь — сестры как раз закончили проверять жизненные показатели и настройки оборудования, требовавшиеся коматозному телу.

Но что-то было не так, что-то изменилось в палате, и Шерлок нахмурился. В воздухе витал слабый аромат духов, а ведь медсестрам, как правило, не разрешают пользоваться духами. Но, тем не менее, их запах здесь, верно? Шерлок осмотрел палату, но все было на своих местах. Открытки с пожеланиями, цветы... Шерлок застыл и потом двинулся к небольшому столику, где стояли цветочные букеты вперемешку с открытками, которые миссис Хадсон аккуратно расставила таким образом, чтобы Джон, очнувшись, мог повернуть голову и увидеть, как все его ценят и любят.

Глупо, разумеется. Джон знает, что его ценят, лелеют, уважают и почитают. Он наверняка должен знать, насколько важно его участие в жизни тех, кто его окружает. Или эта демонстрация нужна для того, чтобы подтвердить это на случай, если Джон не в курсе? Шерлок сделал себе мысленную пометку спросить Джона об этом, и если он не знает, Шерлок объяснит ему и укажет на эти общеизвестные факты. И еще, возможно, темноволосый детектив застенчиво спросит, знает ли Джон, что Шерлок тоже за него переживает, даже если не покупает ему дурацкую открытку с кошкой или собакой. Нет, он не станет покупать открыток. Во-первых, это очень по-детски, а во-вторых, никакая открытка не смогла бы достойно сформулировать, что значит для Шерлока здоровье Джона.

И уж точно это не был бы оранжевый котенок с пластырем на лапке и словами "Выздоравливай поскорее" поверху. Можно подумать, в этом может быть какой-нибудь смысл! Абсолютно нет, и котята не носят пластыри!

А еще кто-то додумался прислать открытку с черно-белой картинкой, на которой был изображен кудрявый мальчик в матросском костюмчике — с преувеличено хмурым выражением лица и с пустым поводком в руке. Когда ее принесли и, главное, кто? Взяв открытку в руки, Шерлок ощутил, что аромат духов стал сильнее. Внутри открытки была надпись, сделанная знакомым изящным почерком.

 _ **Привет, Красавчик! Заходила, но вы были заняты. Решила оставить вам эту открытку вместо себя. Кстати, очень милая команда охраны. Давайте в ближайшее время поужинаем. Xxoox**_

Шерлок выругался и повернулся к Джону. Он не видел никаких следов проникновения, только алый след знакомой помады на виске Джона — свидетельство поцелуя. Зачем она сюда приходила? Совершенно не вовремя! Шерлок постарался напрячь мозги. Медсестры, это могла быть одна из них, почему он раньше не почувствовал запах духов?

А причина состояла в том, что Шерлок был в тот момент слишком занят: он сдерживался, чтобы не послать сестре Джона гневное смс. Вероятно, он устал больше, чем готов был признать. Как ей удалось мимо него проскользнуть? Он попытался порыться в собственной памяти, но понял, что не удостоил лишним взглядом ни охрану, ни медсестер. Черт подери все! Он сердито глянул в сторону охранников, стоявших у двери в палату. Отличная "безопасность по высшему разряду".

— Я выйду, а вы попробуйте собраться с силами и не дать никому убить моего друга. Я был бы очень признателен, — прорычал он двоим агентам перед дверью Джона.

Шерлок быстро двинулся по коридору. Села ли она в лифт или пошла по лестнице? Как она вообще посмела сюда явиться? Это было очень рискованно — если Майкрофт обнаружит, что она жива, Шерлок, возможно, вообще не узнает окончания сей истории. Но была также и вероятность, что "британское правительство" найдет способ ее куда-нибудь запереть. Он услышал хлопнувшую дверь аварийной лестницы.

Браунинг Джона по-прежнему лежал в кармане его знаменитого пальто. Вряд ли он понадобится, но если она появилась здесь по какой-то причине... если она хотела навредить Джону...

Шерлок услышал легкие шаги — цоканье высоких каблуков, без сомнения, это была Эта Женщина, и Шерлок ринулся за ней следом, прыгая через четыре ступеньки. Длинные ноги давали ему преимущество, и вылетев на улицу, он успел увидеть мелькнувшее у стены здания темно-синее полупальто военного стиля.

— Меня ищете? — задыхаясь от бега, произнес Шерлок. Обойдя кругом, он появился из переулка ровно в тот момент, когда перед ним собиралась пройти Эта Женщина. Он легким движением затянул ее в улочку и крепко прижал к кирпичной стене.

— Не знала, что вы бываете так грубы. Мы могли бы приятно провести время.

— Избавьте меня от этого. Что вы здесь делаете!? — он отступил на шаг, нацеливая на нее пистолет Джона.

Она легкомысленно улыбнулась и насмешливо вскинула руки в жесте капитуляции.

— Я скучала по вам, вот и решила повидаться.

— Могу заверить, я не в настроении для игр.

— Ну, тогда нас уже двое, — раздался еще один женский голос — далекий от юмора и обращенный непосредственно к Шерлоку. — Положи оружие, кудряшка.


	19. Глава 19: Выяснение отношений

**Глава 19. Выяснение отношений**

— НЕТ! — прорычал Шерлок. — Это вы положите свое.

— Поверь, приятель, тебе не захочется играть со мной в эту игру. Проиграешь, я гарантирую.

— Эбс! — не дал Шерлоку ответить возмущенный голос Этой Женщины.

— Не называй меня так, Хелена. Я же тебя просила...

— _Хелена_? Так вот как вы теперь себя называете, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — проигнорировала Эта Женщина сероглазого детектива.

— Я так понимаю, это ваша подруга или... — Шерлок отступил в сторону, продолжая нацеливать пистолет на Ирен — или теперь Хелену. Ему хотелось получше рассмотреть, с кем он имеет дело. Но Эта Женщина на удивление быстро встала между ним и светловолосой девушкой.

— Почему все сразу думают, что мы встречаемся? — резко вопросила последняя. — Подруги. Мы просто подруги. Хотя не то, чтобы это имело значения, — Хелена встретилась с ней глазами.

Шерлок решил, что ослышался. Разве Эта Женщина вообще способна на дружбу?

— Он не собирается в меня стрелять. Опусти пистолет, Эбс.

Шерлок видел между ними конфликт. Появившаяся из ниоткуда блондинка была примерно того же роста, что и он, но лишь на пару дюймов ниже Этой Женщины.

— Хелена? Интересно. Не особенно изобретательно, — усмехнулся он. — Не хотите отозвать свою собачку?

— Меня все устраивает, — фыркнула Хелена, иначе Ирен. — И уж кто бы говорил о собаках. Мы оба знаем, что вы вне себя от расстройства из-за своего маленького песика, который сейчас в больнице, — Шерлок вздрогнул, но Хелена тут же забыла о его существовании и положила руку на предплечье девушки с пистолетом. — Эбс, опусти оружие. Поверь мне, он не угроза.

— Тебя тоже касается, кудряшка, и чтобы без всяких штучек, не то я тебя пристрелю.

Эбс опустила оружие, как просила ее подруга, и Шерлок, медленно опустил свой пистолет следом. Его серые глаза прищурились, разглядывая новую участницу игры.

Этой Эбс было лет двадцать пять — тридцать, синие глаза, темно-русые волосы, обращается с "браунингом" с полной непринужденностью, значит, не в первый раз имеет дело с оружием; руки очень уверены — явно привыкла к насилию и стрессовым ситуациям, можно предположить некоторый уровень профессионализма. Полиция? Нет, скорее, армия. Холодный уверенный взгляд, не боится и готова выстрелить в него при малейшем намеке на опасность.

Прямые напряженные плечи, на загорелом лице, несмотря на кровоподтеки, можно различить бледные веснушки, светлые волосы стянуты в простой пучок. Одета с толком, удобство впереди стиля — начиная с зеленой парусиновой куртки, очень похожей на те, что иногда носил Джон, и заканчивая темно-синими джинсами и тяжелыми армейскими ботинками.

Все перечисленное только подтверждало его предыдущие выводы, и от Шерлока не ускользнула ирония ситуации. Как будто кто-то решил над ними пошутить. Эта женщина... Эбс, кажется... весь ее вид прямо-таки кричал "армия". Почему она сейчас здесь? И что у нее за акцент... австралийский, нет, новозеландский с вкраплениями... а, мать, вероятно, из Кардиффа, а отец — новозеландец.

— Не далековато забрались от дома, Эбигейл?

Светловолосая потрясла головой и снова подняла пистолет.

— Меня никто не зовет Эбигейл! Я Джесси. Могу я наконец его пристрелить? Пожалуйста!

— Эбс, не время. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я поняла, что ты что-то затеяла. Подумала, что тебе может понадобиться моя помощь, и оказалась права, — Эбс опустила оружие. Шерлок заметил отразившуюся на лице Хелены досаду. И он ее понимал, у Джона была такая же привычка не обращать внимания на собственную безопасность и игнорировать все попытки Шерлока сохранить ему здоровье и жизнь. Сколько раз друг появлялся рядом, несмотря на все старания детектива держать его в безопасном неведении!

Эта мысль стала той самой соломинкой, которая переломила спину верблюду. Шерлок просто больше не мог сдерживаться, вся эта ситуация очень смахивала на чью-то шутку или вызванную стрессом и недосыпом галлюцинацию. Женщины, нахмурившись, посмотрели на него, приваливавшегося к холодной кирпичной стене и вытиравшего с глаз слезы. Низкий, грудной смех катился по переулку, отражаясь от стен и мусорных баков.

— Мы уходим. Как всегда, было приятно увидеться, Шерлок, — Хелена раздраженно подхватила подругу под руку, и детектив с легкостью сделал еще один вывод. У Эбс были проблемы с равновесием, она с осторожностью переносила вес с левой ноги на правую, синяк был на лице с той же стороны, костяшки пальцев ободраны и только-только покрылись корочкой.

— Вы были в Швейцарии, — переводя дыхание, он втянул носом воздух.

Хелена тяжело вздохнула и сердито оглянулась на него через тонкое плечо.

— У меня есть свои причины быть здесь. Как я уже сказала, я просто наносила визит.

— Очевидно, — Шерлок перевел взгляд на ее подругу.

— Я что-то пропустила? — Эбс безрадостно сунула руки в карманы куртки.

"Интересно, чтобы сказал бы в такой ситуации Джон?" — подумалось детективу

— Вы видели их? — Шерлок проигнорировал светловолосую Эбс.

— Нет, просто решила, что если я смогу туда пробраться, то и они тоже. Но я — это я. Собственно, это был выстрел наугад: на случай, если они окажутся настолько дураками, что здесь появятся.

— Ясно. Могу предположить, что вы позаботитесь не оставлять концов.

— Вы о ком? — Эбс закатила глаза. Эти двое не обращали на нее внимания и понимали друг друга с полуслова, как телепаты. Отчего ей знакомо имя этого мужчины? Он определенно не военный, но у него "браунинг", интересно, от кого. За пистолетом явно с любовью ухаживали, она знала это по своим собственным. Она же, в конце концов, снайпер — ее сны переполнены пулями, оружейным дымом и лазерными метками целей.

— Она не знает? Вы ей не сказали? — Шерлок посмотрел Ирен в глаза, вспоминая как когда-то они были полны ледяной сдержанности, циничны и расчетливы, почти нечитаемы, как у гадюки, которая, он привык думать, готова в любой момент атаковать или ускользнуть, но эти ореховые глаза изменились с тех пор, как он в последний раз ее видел.

— Не знаю о чем? И привет, я тоже могу быть **о** **на**. И, в общем-то, тоже здесь присутствую. Я что, превратилась в невидимку? — вклинилась Эбс, прилагая усилия, чтобы не повышать голос.

— О, да она не особо сообразительна. Печально, я думал, что уж вы-то предпочтете интеллектуальное общество.

— Эй! — запротестовала Эбс.

— О, Эбс умна и куда интеллектуальней людей, которыми **вы** себя окружили. И не вынуждайте напоминать о вашем маленьком песике!

— Джон — не мой песик! — выплюнул Шерлок.

— А Эбс очень компетентна и профессиональна в своей области. У нее самые быстрые ноги из всех, кого я знаю. И, разумеется, она намного способнее тех, кого вы держите за своих коллег.

Шерлок фыркнул, Хелена скрестила на груди руки и поджала рубиновые губы.

— О, не обращайте на меня внимания. Меня же тут нет. Может, кто-нибудь все-таки объяснит мне нормальными словами, что тут происходит? А то я немного в растерянности. О чем вы болтаете, черт подери?

— В городе? Опасное место для столь известной личности, — Шерлок сунул руки в карманы и встал перед женщинами. Светловолосая нахмурилась, пытаясь понять разговор, вернувшийся к первоначальной теме.

— Я рискну. И заодно окажу вам услугу. У вас с Большим братом будет на одну проблему меньше.

— Я что, невидимка? — пробормотала под нос Эбс. Кто этот парень? Может, родственник? Но Хелена никогда не упоминала, что у нее есть семья. Возможно, бывший бойфренд, хотя Хелена как-то не интересовалась мужчинами. Что они тут делают? Весь вид этого типа в черном фирменном пальто буквально кричал "старые деньги". И эти серые глаза, которые сканировали окружающее и мгновенно вбирали всю возможную информацию... они настолько напомнили ей Хелену, что Эбс всерьез задумалась, не могут ли они все же быть родственниками.

— Нет. Мы не родственники. Моя семья и без того дисфункциональна.

"Черт, он точно как Хелена, та же раздражающая способность читать мысли!"

— Швейцария. Вы были в отеле, когда там взорвалась бомба, я прав? — произнес Шерлок, не глядя на компаньонку Этой Женщины.

Светловолосая неловко помялась, переводя взгляд с Хелены на Шерлока, и потом кивнула.

— Да, верно.

— А где в этот момент были, _в_ _ы_ , Хелена?

— Так, стоп. Одну минутку. Может, кто-нибудь все-таки объяснит мне? Какое тебе дело, где она была? Ей очень повезло, что ее не было в холле, иначе она могла серьезно пострадать. — Эбс сердито глянула на Шерлока. Пусть только попробует возразить.

Детектив увидел, что глаза Хелены потемнели, а лицо исказила гримаса. Он знал эту реакцию. Разве он сам не так реагировал, когда Джона обвешали бомбами? Она винила себя в том, что что-то упустила, что не подумала о такой возможности.

— Не корите себя, Хелена. Вы очень хороши, но все-таки не настолько. Это не ваша вина. Вы не ждали опасности и расслабились, — Шерлок сам не понимал, почему предлагал это объяснение.

— Мы там отдыхали, — Хелена вздохнула и небрежно прислонилась к кирпичной стене.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Да не в этом смысле! Мы вместе работаем, — рявкнула Эбс, еще сильнее расстроившись, а этот самоуверенный ублюдок еще явственнее заухмылялся, словно она подтвердила какие-то его подозрения.

— Я больше не работаю доминанткой. Ушла на покой, — почти с грустью пояснила Хелена.

— Ты была доминанткой? — Глаза Эбс расширились, она провела рукой по покрытому синяками лицу. Шерлок видел, что она измотана напряжением. Она бы этого ни за что не признала, но вставать с постели для нее точно было не самым мудрым решением.

— Постой-ка! Я поняла! — светловолосая повернулась к своей подруге. — Ты идиотка! — прорычала она, даже не пытаясь понизить голос. — Ты чертова идиотка! Как такой умный, твою мать, человек, может вести себя как полная... Ты сама решила найти тех, кто это сделал?! Ради мести? Хелена? — появившееся на ее лице разочарование снова напомнило Шерлоку Джона.

— Ты могла погибнуть. В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно. Давай вернемся в отель — ты же наверняка сняла комнату в какой-нибудь захудалой дыре самого низкого пошиба, — попыталась сменить тему Хелена, остро ощущая присутствие Шерлока и не желая выглядеть перед своим противником уязвимой, даже несмотря на их негласное перемирие.

— Я не ребенок и могу о себе позаботиться. Не обращайся со мной, как с несмышленышем. И ты так и не объяснила, что задумала.

— Прекрати упорствовать. Это все может подождать.

Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив испытал сильное "дежа вю", ведь он сам таким же образом обращался с Джоном. Надо будет потом заново изучить эту информацию. Возможно, его дружба с Джоном не настолько странна, как все думают.

Так или иначе, но тайна раскрылась, и у него теперь есть дела поважнее.

— Что ж, оставляю вас скандалить в одиночестве. До свидания, леди. Не забудьте прислать нам приглашение на свадьбу!

— Мы не пара! — донесся до Шерлока голос Эбс, когда он уже выходил из переулка на улицу. Джон наверняка нашел бы все это забавным и любопытным. Возможно, стоит рассказать ему об этой встрече. Что ж, об убийцах теперь точно "позаботятся". Шерлок принял это как факт — Хелена всем своим видом выражала чистую, незамутненную решимость. Убийцы и недели не протянут.

Джон, тебе пора просыпаться, чтобы я мог отправиться на охоту за Хьюзом.


	20. Глава 20: Дышать

**Глава 20. Дышать**

— Шерлок, это абсурд. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал все, что тебе известно. Я знаю, что ты не сидел, сложа руки. Я хочу схватить Хьюза не меньше тебя, и нам надо вместе над этим работать. Это очень умный человек с неисчислимыми связями по всему миру.

— Майкрофт, я уже сказал тебе: известное мне бездоказательно. — Это была не совсем ложь. Да, безусловно, Эта Женщина предоставила ему информацию, в которой он нуждался, и присылала полученные от своего информатора сведения обо всех передвижениях Хьюза, а Шерлок взамен передавал ей и ее соратнице все, что ему удавалось нарыть на Сент-Пьеров. Но, по правде говоря, Шерлок еще не проверял полученные от Ирен сведения, так что он не солгал — скорее, придерживал информацию. Майкрофт сам частенько действовал в той же манере, так что поделом ему.

Кроме того, если он передаст Майкрофту все, что ему известно, тот захочет узнать об источнике. Не мог же Шерлок сказать: _"Да, кстати, Эта Женщина на самом деле жива. Сюрприз!"_

Еще одной проблемой было то, что идиоты Майкрофта, без сомнения, запороли бы всю операцию. Сколько уже раз Хьюз ускользал у них сквозь пальцы? Они имбецилы, а Майкрофт у них король. Кто может винить Шерлока за недоверие к их способностям?

Братья сошлись лоб в лоб. Прошло уже два дня, лихорадка у Джона прошла, но он по-прежнему спал. Доктор Грин уже начал постепенно снимать его с седативов, и по его расчетам Джон должен был бы уже очнуться. Но он все не приходил в себя, и Шерлок видел, что это беспокоит специалистов — это было заметно по углубившимся вокруг их глаз и губ морщинкам, когда они документировали показатели своего пациента.

Это только добавляло тревоги обоим братьям, и они выплескивали ее тем единственным способом, который был им известен — друг на друга. Обычно один светловолосый доктор играл между ними рефери, но сейчас он отсутствовал, и ссора становилась все хуже и хуже.

— Я знаю, когда ты мне лжешь, Шерлок Холмс! Не вынуждай меня приставлять к тебе агента.

— Я бы на это посмотрел, братец!

— Не искушай меня! А теперь говори. Что ты узнал? Я знаю, ты вошел с кем-то в контакт. Я еще не выяснил с кем, но это лишь дело времени, — прорычал Майкрофт.

Шерлок сохранял на лице безразличие; он надеялся, что Хелена со своим снайпером скоро покончат с "делом", ибо "британское правительство" однозначно не отличалось склонностью к прощению и пониманию, и уже начало все разнюхивать.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты. С каждым набранным фунтом ты набираешь и паранойю.

— Шерлок Холмс...

— Если бы у меня и была для тебя какая-то информация, твои люди только бы все испортили. Достаточно взглянуть на то, как они до их пор справлялись с такой примитивной работой.

— Тебе напомнить, чем все кончилось в последний раз, когда ты скрыл от меня информацию?

— Это даже близко не моя вина! Если бы ты не распускал перед Мориарти свой длинный язык...

Остановившийся в дверях доктор Грин пытался придумать, чем успокоить ситуацию — братья орали так, что слышалось в коридоре, но не успел он открыть рот, как заметил, что у его пациента дернулись веки. Он обогнул занятых яростной ссорой Холмсов и остановился у изножья больничной кровати.

— Доктор Ватсон? Вы меня слышите? — Синие глаза раскрылись. Грин видел, что пациент пытается сфокусировать стеклянный, без выражения взгляд, а его рука поднимается к кислородной трубке. Доктор Грин мягко отвел ослабевшую кисть, вынул фонарик и посветил в глаза пришедшего в сознание доктора. Тот попытался отвернуться, обе его руки поднялись в явном желании вытащить из горла трубку.

Приходя в себя, люди порой испытывали спутанность сознания и дезориентацию, это было нормально, но Грина тревожило, что этот конкретный пациент мог быть в этом состоянии очень опасен, учитывая его военное прошлое и официальный диагноз посттравматического расстройства.

— Доктор Ватсон, мне нужно, чтобы вы сохраняли спокойствие. Вы хотите, чтобы трубку убрали? Доктор Ватсон? Джон? Вы меня понимаете?

Услышав тревожные звуки со стороны кровати, Холмсы обернулись и растерянно уставились на двух сестер и врача, которые совместными усилиями пытались унять бывшего военного доктора. Когда они успели здесь появиться?

Шерлок и Майкрофт видели в глазах своего друга панику, Джон пытался вырваться от сдерживавших его медсестер, и Шерлок в одно мгновение оказался рядом, чуть не сбив по дороге одну из них.

— Не будьте идиотом. Конечно, он хочет, чтобы вы убрали эту чертову трубку, и, разумеется, он вас слышит, — Шерлок опустил ладонь на оголенное предплечье Джона. Его длинные тонкие пальцы легли чуть ниже запястья, чувствуя быстро бьющийся пульс друга. Задыхающийся от усилий доктор тут же повернул к нему голову, синие глаза встретились с серыми.

— Джон, не сопротивляйся. Я знаю, что выносить таких идиотов очень трудно, но давай их уважим, — Джон ответил ему своим обычным взглядом, в котором сквозил упрек, и Шерлок невольно улыбнулся — вот это был его друг.

— Джон, мне нужно, чтобы вы расслабились, сделали глубокий вдох и на счет "три" выдохнули. Как думаете, сможете? — доктор Грин старался говорить спокойно и ровно, несмотря на свою очень критически настроенную аудиторию.

Джон попытался кивнуть и сразу же испытал рвотный позыв. Заметив в его лице выражение дискомфорта, Шерлок, сам того не замечая, взял Джона за руку и сжал пальцы.

После извлечения трубки Джон долго отплевывался и кашлял и потом сделал очень глубокий вдох. Шерлок выдохнул вместе с ним. Доктор снова закашлялся, и детектив по совету медсестер быстро положил на грудь друга подушку, чтобы облегчить напряжение. Не хватало еще, чтобы у Джона открылась рана.

Через показавшееся вечностью время Джон наконец успокоился, и Шерлок протянул ему воду с соломинкой. Друг благодарно сжал пальцы Шерлока, все еще покоившиеся у него на запястье.

Это казалось вполне допустимым: они же не держались за руки. И еще это служило определенной цели: да, Шерлок видел на мониторе ровное биение сильного сердца Джона, но прикосновение... прикосновение позволяло наверняка знать, что Джон дышит и в полном сознании. Джон откинулся на подушку, переводя глаза с Майкрофта на Шерлока и обратно. Ни тот, ни другой не желали встречаться с его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Да-да, можешь потом на нас поорать. А сейчас хорошо, что ты снова с нами.

— И какого черта... — Джон сделал глубокий вдох, его голос звучал хриплым, едва слышным шепотом: — Какого черта это было? Я уже не могу и на больничной койке вздремнуть без того, чтобы... — он сделал еще глубокий вдох, и поморщившись, переглотнул: — ... без того, чтобы вы оба не переругались, — он опустил плечи.

Пребывая в густой пелене забытья, Джон то поднимался на поверхность, то вновь уходил в глубину, потеряв ощущение времени. Память выхватывала обрывки каких-то односторонних разговоров — и те слышались неразборчиво-приглушенно.

Но сейчас что-то изменилось: голоса прорывались сквозь пелену, и Джону хотелось открыть глаза, но тело было невозможно тяжелым и горело горло — мозг это регистрировал, но, по большей части, Джону казалось, что он спит. Однако эти голоса были слишком резкими, слишком злыми для сна.

Черт, кому только пришло в голову одним махом снимать его с искусственной вентиляции? Да, собственно, ему самому. Он вспомнил, что составлял особые инструкции касательно всех медицинских процедур для себя, и оставил копию Шерлоку на случай, если не сможет выразить свою волю. Джон доверял другу и, не задумываясь, оставил его на страже всех медицинских решений на случай своей недееспособности.

Туманящая сознание пелена лекарств, с которых его снимали, начала рассеиваться, и свое место занял покров боли.

— Первый вопрос, — простонал Джон. — Как, черт подери, я тут оказался? Что случилось? Я так понимаю, что... — он сделал глубокий вдох, — меня подстрелили. По крайней мере, ощущение именно такое

Шерлок потер рукой глаза и посвятил друга во все, что ему было известно, а потом — чему он был свидетелем.

— С другими все хорошо? Тот полицейский...

— О, насчет этого не переживай, парнишка винит себя больше всех.

— Ситуация была запутанная. Надеюсь, ты не держишь на него зла.

Шерлок выпрямил спину.

— Конечно, нет, он не виноват. Я понимаю. Это все спланировал жадный до власти псих и его отморозки-подручные. Разумеется, я не виню пешку за то, что она стоила мне конного рыцаря¹. Это всегда вина игрока, это он делает ход, — детектив сердито глянул на Майкрофта, который в ответ только закатил глаза.

— Только в случае, если этот игрок не ты... — Джон скривился. Черт, как болит в груди.

— Джон, воздерживаться от обезболивающих сейчас, вероятно, не лучшая стратегия, — мягко произнес Майкрофт.

— Ненавижу это говорить, и больше ты от меня такого точно никогда не услышишь, но я согласен с Майкрофтом, — в голосе Шерлока слышались отвращение и покорность судьбе.

Джон засмеялся и тут же об этом пожалел: ослабевшее тело затрясло от сухого кашля, и он посильнее прижал к себе подушку.

— Джон. Пожалуйста. Не упрямься, — Шерлока не волновало, что это больше напоминало мольбу. Он уже понял, что друг более или менее в порядке, но тяжело было видеть его страдающим от боли, когда лекарство находилось в соседней комнате.

— Ладно. Но только чтобы облегчить боль. Мне хватило того, что я получил, когда очнулся после первого ранения.

Шерлок мог понять такое решение, и он понимал Джона лучше всех остальных. Ему вспомнился один ночной разговор после дела, окончившегося для Джона шестью швами на затылке.

Джон тогда упорно отказывался от обезболивающего, и Шерлок не мог понять почему, пока Джон наконец не признался — его до ужаса пугала возможность зависимости. Он перечислил всех своих родственников, которые сдались на милость этого зла. И будучи врачом, он сам много раз видел подобное. Что, если у него самого есть к этому склонность? Если он генетически на это запрограммирован?

Возможно, это было и нелогично, но Шерлок не мог поступить иначе — он уверил друга, что как бывший наркоман, он может с уверенностью сказать, что Джон не в группе риска.

Джон не был по характеру склонен к зависимостям, и тот факт, что он воздерживался от лекарств из страха, что эффект ему слишком понравится, только сильнее это подтверждал. Джон совершенно не рисковал стать наркоманом.

В палату вошла медсестра, и Джон устало посмотрел, как в капельницу впускают лекарство. Он скорчил гримасу, сразу начиная ощущать эффект. Шерлок почувствовал, что друг расслабляется под его рукой, которая по-прежнему не выпускала запястье Джона.

— Так из-за чего вы все-таки ссорились? — Джон подавил зевок, прижимая к груди подушку.

— Вам надо поспать, доктор Ватсон. Мы расскажем все, что произошло за время вашего "отсутствия", когда вы проснетесь.

Джон осоловело улыбнулся старшему Холмсу.

— Майкрофт, Шерлоку надо хоть немного поспать, а вам обоим — поесть. Я буду здесь, когда вы вернетесь, — его веки внезапно потяжелели.

— Доброй ночи, брат. Джон, — Майкрофт поднялся на ноги. — И Шерлок. Не думай, что все кончилось, — с этим утомленным вздохом Майкрофт стремительно покинул частную больничную палату, сжимая в правой руке зонтик как меч.

В ответ на новую угрозу Шерлок быстро отослал смс. Ему нужно было уйти, но он не мог заставить себя покинуть Джона. Да, можно было рассказать Майкрофту то, чего тот хотел, но как объяснить получение этой информации, не раскрывая источник?

 **Надеюсь, вы закончили свои дела. Боюсь, лондонский воздух скоро станет вам не на пользу. Поищите для отпуска что-нибудь потеплее. То же самое касается и вашей питомицы, для нее Лондон едва ли не хуже, чем для вас самой. Советую держать ее на поводке на прогулках. ШХ**

 **Мои дела почти завершены, хотя трудновато найти правильное место для прощальной вечеринки. Не удается собрать всех вместе. О моей питомице не волнуйтесь, она в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Как я понимаю, вашему песику лучше. И к разговору о поводках. Возможно, вам стоит увезти его за город. Я слышала, собакам полезен свежий воздух. В любом случае, вы знаете, как нервно он относится к фейерверкам, а они еще определенно будут, пока я ищу место для вечеринки. Есть предложения? xxooxx**

 **Я с вами свяжусь. Возможно, будет лучше, если я помогу вам собрать гостей, чтобы вы смогли поскорее уехать. Поскольку, вы с этим, кажется, не справляетесь. Возможно, планирование вечеринок не ваша стезя. Я бы подыскал другую форму работы, возможно, что-нибудь из сферы развлечений. Скажем, какое-нибудь легкое шоу. Сообщите мне больше подробностей. ШХ**

 **Есть вероятность, что ваш питомец все же окажется среди фейерверков. Они собираются в ближайшее время его вовлечь. Кроме того, на вашем месте, я бы приглядывала за своим ДВОРОМ². И всеми, кто в нем играет. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь потерялся. xxooxx**

 **Я буду на связи. ШХ**

 **Взаимно. xxooxx**

* * *

¹ В древних шахматах эта фигура изображала собою "кавалерию" - всадника на коне. Со временем ее изображение упростили, оставив только коня. Но во многих европейских языках шахматного коня продолжают называть наездником. Во Франции шахматный конь - это сavalier (кавалер), в Англии - knight (рыцарь). А вот в других языках "человеческая составляющая" из этой фигуры пропала. У нас она называется просто "конь". А, например, в Германии (springer), Польше (skoczek), Хорватии (skakač) название его переводится как "прыгун", "скакун".

² Игра слов. "Скотланд-Ярд" дословно переводится как "шотландский двор". Сокращение "Ярд" соответственно "двор".


	21. Глава 21: Приказ доктора

**Глава 21. Приказ доктора**

— Вы не думаете, что его еще рановато выписывать? — Майкрофт прижимал зонтик к ноге, словно наизготовку на случай, если стоявшая перед ним личность не даст правильного ответа.

— Д-да-да, м-мистер Холмс... сэр... — только и смог выжать из себя доктор Грин. Дьявол, он же превосходный хирург мировой известности, за ним буквально бегают по пятам. Он лечил президентов, премьер-министров и высоких военных чинов — и британских, и иностранных. Все они угрожали, стенали и спорили из-за прописанного им лечения, но у него было что им противопоставить, и он всегда мог настоять на своем. А Майкрофту Холмсу, один Бог знает как, удавалось за минуту превратить его в заикающегося первокурсника.

— Уверены? — Майкрофт поднял бровь. — А мне кажется, это немного поспешное решение.

— Я так и предполагал. Чего еще можно ожидать от человека, которого проверял и нанимал **ты**. Почему я не удивлен?!

А теперь еще младший Холмс. Просто замечательно.

— Дай ему ответить! — рявкнул Майкрофт.

— Зачем? Чтобы он смог привести свои наипредсказуемейшие причины? Майкрофт, ты идиот!

— В общем-то, прежде чем вы двое превратились в раздражающих высокомерных наседок, этот доктор собирался сказать вам, что я, в конце концов, врач, и дальнейшие попытки удержать меня в больнице больше напоминают желание запереть меня здесь ради вашего собственного комфорта, а отнюдь не моего блага. Кроме того, учитывая, что я врач с медицинской степенью, имею опыт и квалификацию работы в боевых условиях, не говоря уже о многолетней "штопке" солдат, гражданских и моего БЕЗГОЛОВОГО ИДИОТА-СОСЕДА, я вполне способен проследить за чистотой пары повязок.

Холмсы уставились на грозящего им пальцем невысокого военного доктора, который вполне стоял на своих двоих. Разве что был несколько бледноват, но это было ожидаемо. Доктор Грин оглядел лица братьев и чуть не свалился от шока, поскольку обнаружил, что выражения лиц у них совершенно одинаковы.

Глаза в пол, порозовевшие от шеи до лба лица... Холмсы напоминали школьников, которых распекает директор школы. И доктор Ватсон вполне мог бы сыграть роль последнего — особенно потому, что он уже был в своей одежде: в коричневом свитере и синих удобных джинсах.

— Я ведь правильно вас понял, доктор? — синеглазый взгляд Ватсона смягчился, в нем заиграло веселье.

Доктор Грин попытался обрести дар речи и ответить на обращенный к нему вопрос:

— Ну, полагаю, да.

Джон шагнул меж необычно притихших братьев и мягко взял из рук молодого врача свою карту.

— Есть что-нибудь интересное?

— Просто обычные записи. История болезни, прививки...

Джон пожал плечами и слегка поморщился. Значит, наверняка есть и результаты психиатрического обследования. Майкрофт, как всегда, успел подсуетиться.

— Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, доктор Грин. Дальше с медицинским уходом я уже сам справлюсь. Жду оформления выписки, — воспользовался Джон тоном "капитана Ватсона".

И Грин обнаружил, что лепечет в ответ:

— Да, сэр. Немедленно этим займусь.

Быстро шагая по коридору, доктор Грин испытывал сильное облегчение. Да, ему определенно стоит пересмотреть свое первое впечатление о бывшем военном докторе. Грин с самого начала удивлялся, как человек с таким характером мог связаться с этими Холмсами, и решил, что Ватсон у них, наверное, кто-то вроде телохранителя или что-нибудь еще в этом духе.

Вот только для телохранителя тот был неподходящей комплекции; может, агент, но когда они в последний раз виделись, он показался Грину... ну, очень обычным. Простым вежливым человеком, и хотя у него не было мировой известности, как у самого Грина, коллеги доктора уже несколько раз информировали Грина, что доктор Ватсон имеет очень высокую квалификацию в своей сфере.

Что отнюдь не отвечало на его изначальный вопрос. Доктор Ватсон был словно безобидный пескарь, плавающий вместе с акулами. Теми акулами, которые проглотят тебя целиком и не поморщатся. Грин потер загривок. Оперировавший Джона хирург стоял в коридоре около стола постовой медсестры и потягивал элитный кофе.

— Оформляете выписку?

— Да, хотя я не знаю...

— О, поверьте мне, он сегодня безусловно выпишется.

— Может быть...

— Это не первое мое родео.

Грин поднял глаза на техасца. Тот появился в их сборной медгруппе одновременно со всеми, но Грин с ним никогда не работал, хотя и слышал о нем. Техасец был высокооплачиваемым пластическим хирургом.

— Зачем вы здесь? — поинтересовался Грин, подняв бровь.

Тот легко улыбнулся.

— Затем же, за чем и вы. Меня позвали.

— Но вы же пластический хирург и явно в деньгах не нуждаетесь. Без обид, но почему мистер Холмс вас вызвал? Вряд ли он мог предполагать, что здесь потребуется восстановительная хирургия или спасение конечности.

— О, до того, как подняться к звездам косметической хирургии, я работал в одном местечке под названием "Военно-медицинский центр им. Брука" в Сан-Антонио, штат Техас. Возможно, вы о нем слышали.

— Это медцентр пятого уровня.

— Да, знаю. Я думал, рана будет хуже, но ему повезло, пуля не прошла еще ближе к сердцу. Хотя я уверен, вы это и так понимаете, это же ваша сфера, — техасец прислонился к постовому сестринскому столу.

— Значит, вы тоже военный врач.

— Такой же хирург, как и доктор Ватсон.

— Вы его знаете?

— Лично нет, но он помог выкарабкаться человеку, которого я знаю. Поэтому, когда я услышал, что, возможно, смогу ему пригодиться, я предложил свою помощь. И судя по тому, что я о нем слышал, вам лучше подготовить бумаги на выписку. У него репутация еще того упрямца.

Грин постарался не показать своего раздражения. Что это еще, черт возьми, за "родео"?

Собирая необходимые инструкции для выписываемого пациента, он вспоминал, как доктор Ватсон впервые показал ему свой норов. Что ж, возможно, он и не пескарик, а сама пиранья — маленькая рыбка, которая очень свирепо кусается.

— Я хочу получить свою чертову обувь! — прокатившийся по коридору сердитый голос заставил доктора Грина подскочить на месте.

Светловолосый военврач приостановился, на мгновение прижав руку к груди. Бинты были на месте, он их чувствовал, а тупая боль напоминала, что быстрый шаг сейчас не самая хорошая идея.

Доктор Грин машинально глянул вниз, осознавая, что на ногах Ватсона нет ботинок — только синие больничные шлепанцы.

— Бумаги на выписку?

— Да, доктор Ватсон, они здесь, вместе с обычными инструкциями по уходу.

— Рекомендации можете оставить себе. Я — врач, и как профессионал профессионалу: вы же сами это понимаете.

Доктор Грин заметил, что правая рука Джона, которой тот опирался на постовой стол, заметно дрожит. Признаки усталости были налицо, и Грин уже собирался на них указать, как в разговор встрял техасец.

— Доктора всегда худшие пациенты. Доктор Ватсон, вы же понимаете, что если перенапряжетесь и порвете швы или просто дадите себе слишком большую нагрузку раньше, чем ваш организм будет к этому готов, то в результате вы не просто сюда вернетесь, и эти двое будут держать вас в клинике, пока вы не выздоровеете на все 100 %. Они же еще отыщут и прикопают на каком-нибудь поле и меня, и этого доброго доктора. Поскольку им однозначно понадобится какой-то "козел отпущения".

Джон улыбнулся, сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что смеяться было больно.

— О, доктор, что за абсурд. Мы оба знаем, что они не станут никого закапывать... Скорее, утопят в Темзе, — усмехаясь, он внес поправку.

— Вынужден согласиться. Это больше в их стиле.

Оба военврача рассмеялись, и Джон, поморщившись, прижал руку к груди.

— Доктор Ватсон, вам лучше присесть, — Грин решил, что больше не хочет здесь находиться.

— Нет, скорее, ему нужно выпить. И еще хорошее удобное кресло.

— Отличная идея. Доктор... — Джон протянул ему руку.

— О, конечно, совсем забыл. Меня зовут Кристофер Бейли. Друзья называют Крисом. Я один из тех, кто играл в "Операцию" на вашей груди. В последний раз, когда мы с вами общались, вы были немного без сил, так что, полагаю, вы меня не помните.

— Джон, если все в порядке, то мы можем ехать. Я взял на себя смелость отправить твою обувь в чистку, так что она внизу, в машине. Похоже, бесполезно ждать, что кто-нибудь за ней сходит.

Джон осознал, что одежду, что была на нем в день ранения, скорее всего, выбросили, а его любимые коричневые ботинки Шерлоку пришлось отправить в чистку поскольку они были все заляпаны кровью. Он уже не мог сердиться на друга.

— О, Шерлок, я уверен, ты уже знаком с доктором Грином и доктором Бейли...

— Да-да. Джон, машина ждет. Хотелось бы побыстрее выбраться с этого карнавала, который развлекает слишком большое количество идиотов. Доктор. Доктор, — Шерлок коротко кивнул обоим, и сунув руки в карманы пальто, быстро зашагал по коридору.

— Простите. Приятно было познакомиться. Надеюсь, мы с вами еще скоро не встретимся.

Грин заметил вспыхнувшее в глазах техасца веселье.

— Вот это доктор Ватсон. Тому бедняге придется с ним нелегко.

— Вы даже понятия не имеете, насколько, — рядом с ними, сжимая зонтик почти до побеления пальцев, появился Майкрофт Холмс. — Господа, с вашей транспортировкой домой все улажено. Благодарю вас, джентльмены. — Доктор Грин откровенно обрадовался своему скорому отъезду. — О, и доктор Бейли. Я оставил вам билет с открытой датой. Как я понимаю, ваша сестра с мужем должны вот-вот вернуться в Лондон.

— Да, верно. Хотел бы я иметь возможность рассказать им, что познакомился с доктором Ватсоном. Но я понимаю: нужно соблюдать конфиденциальность. Да и в любом случае, он, наверное, Джоша и не запомнил. Тот ведь был всего лишь одним из многих, кого капитану Ватсону удалось спасти. Но вот что я вам скажу: только из-за этого человека мой племянник знает своего отца, а у моей сестры до сих пор есть муж.

— Лондон — большой город, но я уверен, что доктор как-нибудь с ними все же пересечется.

Доктор Бейли улыбнулся и, не прощаясь, двинулся прочь.


	22. Глава 22: Карнавал идиотов

**Глава 22. Карнавал идиотов**

Шерлок тихо сидел в холле отеля и делал вид, что читает газету — человек, которого он ожидал, обычно придерживался определенного распорядка. Детектив не стал особенно напрягаться с маскировкой: ужасная рубашка с пальмами, брюки цвета хаки и отвратительные сандалеты — все вместе буквально кричало "турист, банкир на отдыхе". Шерлок проверил время — его "клиент" опаздывал. Однако всю неделю тот придерживался одного распорядка. Что изменилось? Что-то было не так. Шерлок обвел взглядом окружающих, потом аккуратно сложил газету, оставил ее в кресле и покинул холл, совершенно очевидно переполненный агентами Майкрофта: трое "отдыхающих бизнесменов", "официантка", "бармен", и это не говоря уже о чертовом "уборщике". Эти идиоты все испортили. Искомую личность насторожил тот факт, что здесь все наводнено агентами, и он сбежал.

Информация **Этой Женщины** была точна, но Хьюз был параноиком не меньше Майкрофта и невероятно напыщен — и потому до некоторой степени предсказуем.

Сейчас он залег глубоко на дно — особенно после появления информации, что одного из его подручных взяли живым — так что Шерлоку пришлось следить даже не за ним, а за его сообщником. Этот раздражающий бывший правительственный агент постоянно менял место дислокации и каждый день ночевал в разных отелях. Шерлок понимал, что дожидаясь выписки Джона, он теряет драгоценное время. Но ему нужна была уверенность, что Джон в безопасности и с ним все будет хорошо, поскольку все прочее вызывало в его голове ошеломляющий поток эмоций, который только отвлекал внимание от текущей задачи.

Поэтому Шерлок дождался, когда Джон выпишется, и на следующий же день он прыгнул в самолет на Кайманы. Разумеется, Майкрофт с Джоном были оставлены под впечатлением, что Шерлок ищет ключи на территории Лондона. Благодаря сети бездомных, паре-тройке знаменитых пальто и небольшого количества краски для волос, Шерлок мог быть уверен, что Майкрофту с его агентами будет чем заняться еще, минимум, пару дней.

Каждые несколько часов он забрасывал Джона смс-ками, жалуясь, что за ним повсюду следуют люди Майкрофта, и добавлял, что испытывает наслаждение при мысли, что заставляет их хорошо побегать. Это не было ложью, но Джон теперь верил, что Шерлок играет в "прятки", просто чтобы настоять на своем.

Майкрофт со своим стремлением к гиперопеке тоже в этом смысле помог Шерлоку. Джон в однозначной форме отказался от дополнительной защиты и прямо сообщил старшему Холмсу, куда тот может засунуть свою идею отправить его на долечивание в частную загородную клинику. Майкрофт же в ответ обставил Джона кордонами из защиты так, что тот и шагу ступить не мог, а его агенты не способны были даже хоть сколько-то притвориться, что они не агенты.

Будучи крайне терпеливым человеком, Джон решил дать им то, что они хотят, и не имел ни малейшего желания играть в кошки-мышки. Он, по примеру Шерлока, заявил, что это будет отличной забавой и определенно избавит его от скуки.

Верный себе, Джон решил просто пересидеть это время — чего, разумеется, и ожидал Шерлок, не имевший ни желания, ни намерения подвергать друга опасности.

Покидая фойе отеля, Шерлок подумал, что Джон, наверное, уже устал от череды своих посетителей. И от бесконечных приглашений сходить в паб, которые начались, едва он смог подниматься на ноги. Собственно, зачем Джону действительно ходить в паб и социализироваться с ярдовцами? Шерлок хорошо знал, что его блогер ненавидит быть в центре внимания. Это просто было не в его натуре, и внезапно обрушившееся признание твердо удерживало его в своем кресле, заставляя избегать людей и их постоянных восхвалений. В результате друг оставался в пределах 221Б, и к вящему удовлетворению Шерлока — живым и невредимым.

Младший Холмс ощутил, что что-то не так. Впереди припарковалась серая машина с обжимающейся на заднем сидении парочкой, выдававшей себя с потрохами. Ну, Майкрофт... Один взгляд на женщину с маленьким пуделем — и тоже все очевидно. Шерлок ускорил шаги, направляясь к своей арендной машине, и внезапно тихий послеполуденный рай разорвал ужасающий грохот взрыва. Шерлока резко бросило вперед и накрыло волной горячего воздуха. Детектив медленно перевернулся и сел. Кашляя, он напряженно вглядывался в царящую вокруг черную завесу дыма и пыли. Когда пелена наконец начала рассеиваться, он смог разглядеть языки пламени, поглощавшие остатки того, что было его отелем. И когда звон в ушах наконец смолк, до него донесся приближающийся вой сирен.

* * *

Джон понял, что друг не в духе, еще до того, как тот вошел в 221Б — по сердитому топоту на ступеньках. Доктор поднял глаза от газеты, покачал головой и снова вернулся к любопытной статье о взрыве на Кайманах на каком-то курорте. Шерлок вошел с кислым видом, держа руки в карманах пальто. Он выглядел раскрасневшимся — загаром это никак не могло быть, на улице не было солнца. И вообще, последние дни в Лондоне стоял дикий холод.

— Я так понимаю, игра в прятки оказалась не такой забавной, как ты надеялся.

— Майкрофт жульничает. Он задействует спутник и уличные камеры!

— Ну, он, по-моему, вообще не из тех, что играет честно. С тобой все нормально? Ты какой-то красный.

— Я в порядке. Слишком много солнца, — проворчал друг, топая в свою комнату.

Джон только покачал головой; после стольких лет дружбы он уже знал, что Шерлока расспрашивать не стоит.

— Я собираюсь в магазин за молоком. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Новый брат! — прокричал Шерлок из своей спальни.

— Я проверю, есть ли у них в наличии, — закатил Джон глаза и, схватив пальто, направился к выходу. — Я скоро вернусь. Пожалуйста, не устрой пожар в мое отсутствие. И пальцы, по-моему, гниют, в холодильнике стало подванивать.

На улице Джон приветственно махнул парочке агентов, которые притворялись, что моют окно. То ли он поднаторел в дедукции, то ли люди Майкрофта совсем разучились маскироваться.

Джону показалось, что он заметил какого-то молодого парня в пальто Шерлока, но ведь кто угодно мог надеть похожее. Приблизившись к магазину, доктор заметил еще несколько аналогичных личностей, и до него постепенно начала доходить затея Шерлока. Во всяком случае, частично. При мысли, что друг дошел до того, чтобы снабдить своими пальто часть сети бездомных, Джон громко расхохотался.

Он решил прогуляться по парку и прочистить легкие, а то из-за своего желания залечь на дно он слишком долго просидел в четырех стенах. Признание всегда вызывало у него чувство неловкости, он никогда не умел принимать благодарность. Зачем благодарить его просто за то, что он поступил, как надо? Любой сделал бы на его месте то же самое, и незачем поднимать из-за этого шум.

* * *

Шерлок с размаху бросился на диван; когда Джон уходил, в квартире почему-то всегда становилось холодно. Может, Джон что-то перестроил в регулировке отопления, и поэтому так получалось? Шерлок перекинул длинные ноги через подлокотник своего любимого предмета мебели. И застыл, уловив знакомый аромат духов.

— Что?!

— О, я ранена в самое сердце. Это так вы приветствуете свою давнюю подругу?

— Уходите.

— Я хочу услышать, что вы достали Хьюза. Вы ведь именно это планировали, не так ли?

Эта Женщина сидела в кресле Джона, скрестив красивые ножки в сторону Шерлока. На ней было красное пальто, волосы все так же собраны в пучок, и судя по тому, как она постукивала пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, ответ Шерлока она уже знала.

— А как насчет вас? Есть успехи с Сент-Пьерами? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, их, похоже, спугнуло некое "британское правительство", которое шастает вокруг и все вынюхивает!

— Ничего удивительного. У вас было достаточно времени для поисков. Это не только ваша игра. Собирайтесь и возвращайтесь домой.

— Я всегда заканчиваю начатые дела. И лишь проявила любезность, лично заехав попрощаться. Далее быть на связи я не планирую. Что касается Сент-Пьеров, то я не думаю, что они представляют большую угрозу для вас или вашего маленького дружка. По крайней мере, в данный момент. Хьюз залег на дно, а его сообщники, как им приказано, поддерживают радиомолчание.

— Он все равно совершит ошибку.

— Да. И будем надеяться, что за это не придется заплатить собой еще одному отелю.

— С каких это пор вас волнуют другие люди?

— Меня они не волнуют. Все именно так, как я сказала. Я хочу довести дело до конца.

— А. И где же ваша маленькая любимица?

— Веселится в гонке-преследовнии в трех кварталах отсюда. Отвлекает агентов вашего брата.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Прощайте, Ирен.

— Больше я вам не помощник, теперь вы сами по себе!

* * *

Будучи снайпером, Джесси умела быть терпеливой — она могла часами лежать, сидеть, стоять без движения в ожидании своей цели. Она справлялась с этим практически в любой ситуации, но сейчас дело касалось Хелены, и Джесси, поглядывая на часы, начала нервничать. Хелена опаздывала. Она должна была вернуться еще три минуты тому назад.

Джесси проверила свой мобильник — ничего. Быстро скинула Хелене смс-ку — никакого ответа, хотя обычно та отвечала мгновенно. Джесси не составило проблем увести агентов за несколько кварталов от 221Б. Идиоты, они даже ничего не поняли, хотя она, будучи профессиональным снайпером, могла бы вести себя более скрытно и менее очевидно. Через три квартала Джесси отвязалась от них и вернулась, но Хелены до сих пор не было. Джесси пообещала ей, что не станет подниматься в 221Б, но у нее не выдерживали нервы. "Время вышло", — подумала она, когда подруга так и не появилась и не ответила на смс. Джесси решительно направилась в вышеупомянутую квартиру. Если Хелена хоть каким-то образом пострадала, они за это заплатят.


	23. Глава 23: Ветераны

**Глава 23. Ветераны**

Когда в левый бок Шерлока с силой врезалась женская нога 7 размера¹, тот вынужден был признать, что, возможно, недооценил имевшиеся у блондинки-снайпера навыки рукопашного боя. Даже со своими очевидными и болезненными травмами, она ухитрилась поставить блок его ответному удару, метившему в ее ушибленный бок — перехватила бьющую ногу и, сделав подсечку, уселась сверху.

— Итак, кудрявец, в последний раз спрашиваю! Где она, черт подери? — Эбби постаралась успокоить дыхание. Черт, как все болит, и может, даже разошлась пара швов, но это неважно. Парню лучше заговорить, или да поможет ей Бог, она украсит стену его мозгами... стоп, это на ней смайлик? Выбитый пулями?

— Я уже сказал. Я не знаю. Она ушла меньше полутора часов назад. Вы не думаете, что она просто не хотела, чтобы вы шли с ней? — слова прозвучали приглушенно из-за того, что он лежал носом в ковер.

Эбби надавила ему на затылок, заставляя совсем опустить голову. Он такой худой, что ничего не стоит ненароком что-нибудь ему повредить. Он неплохо дрался, но имея опыт с подобными ему типами, Эбби знала, что он ее недооценивает. Как все его соплеменники. А она ведь не просто блондинка с оружием, она — солдат, у которой частенько бывали "плохие дни".

— И как тогда объяснить тот факт, что я обнаружила ее телефон в квартале отсюда? Ясно, что она покинула эту квартиру и ушла своим запланированным маршрутом. Парень, ты реально начинаешь испытывать мое терпение. Не начнешь говорить — заставлю.

— Отчего вы думаете, что я имею какое-то отношение к ее исчезновению?

Шерлок попытался оценить ситуацию. Его прижимали к ковру, но с ним и похуже случалось. Надо избавиться от нее, пока не вернулся Джон. Шерлок точно не в том состоянии, чтобы с ним препираться.

— От того, что за этой квартирой ох как тщательно наблюдают правительственные агенты. Понятия не имею кто ты такой, и мне это не интересно. Я только хочу получить ответы!

— Ну, тогда нас уже двое, — послышался у нее за спиной ровный мужской голос. Черт, кажется, она потеряла хватку и даже не заметила, что в квартиру кто-то вошел — видимо, во время их маленькой схватки. — О, кажется, я недостаточно ясно выразился. У меня в руках пистолет, и он целится прямехонько вам в затылок.

— Вы не посмеете...

— О, лучше не искушайте его. Он убивал людей, когда у него бывали плохие дни, — сообщил в ковер Шерлок.

— Заткнись! — Эбби вдавила браунинг в черные кудри его затылка.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне придется вас убивать. Вставайте.

— Джон, ты рано вернулся.

— И это хорошо, поскольку, похоже, я и на минуту не могу оставить квартиру без того, чтобы ты что-нибудь не взорвал или на тебя не напали, — ответил Джон таким тоном, словно говорил о погоде. Однако, когда он обратился к русоволосой девушке, его голос стал жестче. — А теперь медленно дайте ему встать.

Эбби услышала в его голосе металлические нотки. Откуда этот тип, черт подери?

— Джон, не беспокойся, она пришла не для того, чтобы меня убить, так что все нормально. У меня все под контролем, — прозвучало в ковер.

— Что? — Снайпер растерялась. Дьявол, кто вообще эти двое?

Просто не верится, что она вляпалась в такой абсурд! Где, черт возьми, Хелена? Она уже раньше так уходила одна, и в результате Эбби приходилось отправляться на ее поиски, после чего следовала шумная разборка с невыносимой подругой, которая пожимала плечиком и заявляла что-то вроде "Ты запоздала". Но на этот раз было иначе. Хелена никогда бы не бросила свой телефон, в котором, к тому же, осталось неотправленное сообщение. И к случившемуся явно причастен этот тип! Послышался звук посылаемой в патронник пули... так, ей знаком этот щелчок. Она подняла руки, отодвинувшись от лежащего на полу мужчины.

— Хорошо, значит, какой-то здравый смысл у вас остался. А теперь бросьте оружие, — Джон опытной рукой держал на мушке русоволосую женщину в зеленом парусиновом плаще. Любопытно, что у него самого есть похожий. — Шерлок, ты как? Ничего не сломал?

— Да я же сказал: ситуация была у меня под контролем.

— О да, конечно. Оно и видно.

— Она не собиралась в меня стрелять.

— Ну да, она просто смеха ради целила тебе в голову.

— Джон, сейчас... — начал было Шерлок, но его тут же оборвали.

— Я еще не разрешал вам двигаться. И я хочу, чтобы вы бросили пистолет! — прорычал Джон, одаривая незнакомку ледяным взглядом.

— Нет, — холодно ответила Эбби и медленно опустила руки. Кудрявый красавчик уже успел подняться на ноги и теперь стоял между ней и мужчиной в черной куртке.

Джон сделал движение, словно собираясь спустить курок, но Шерлок шагнул к нему и положил руку на пистолет.

— Джон. Все нормально. Она не угроза, это просто недоразумение.

— Шерлок... не хочешь объяснить, что тут, черт подери, происходит?

— Простите, что прерываю вашу семейную размолвку, но я все еще здесь. Да, маленькая киви с пистолетом.

— О, да заткнись! — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Мы не пара! — сердито глянул на нее Джон поверх плеча Шерлока. — Кто вы такая? — и потом снова повернулся к другу. — Кто она, черт возьми?

— Мой пистолет еще при мне, — проворчала сквозь стиснутые зубы Эбби. Кем этот тип себя возомнил? Жаль, что она не обладает острым глазом Хелены. Уж она-то смогла бы понять, знает этот парень в дорогом костюме что-то полезное, или нет. Но Эбби таким умением не обладала. Что-то явно случилось, а она сейчас тратила впустую драгоценное время. Эбби попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, и ребра тут же отозвались болью; понадобится время, чтобы они зажили. Голова начала пульсировать болью. Драка забрала у нее больше сил, что она могла себе позволить. Эбби держалась на одном адреналиновом топливе и своем агрессивном упрямстве, но твердо стояла на ногах. Она и не такие бои выстаивала. Без каламбуров.

Шерлок глянул на Джона. Тот тяжело дышал, над верхней губой и на лбу выступили капли пота — бурлящий в жилах адреналин терял силу. А еще с каждым коротким вдохом друга его напряженные плечи ходили ходуном — он испытывал боль. О, да он, наверное, бегом метнулся по лестнице, за что и платил сейчас цену.

— Джон, пожалуйста, сядь. И эм... Эбс, предлагаю вам сделать то же самое, прежде чем вы окажитесь на полу носом в ковер. Могу сказать по своему опыту, что это не так приятно, как кажется.

— Не смей называть меня "Эбс"! — прорычала последняя, но, к радости Шерлока, оба бывших военных все-таки плюхнулись на сидения — Джон в кресло, а Эбс на диван.

— Хорошо, значит, с этим уладилось. Теперь дайте мне посмотреть ее телефон. Полагаю, там есть неотправленное смс. Оно может дать нам подсказку.

Эбби поняла, что она ужасно устала. Раз этот парень давний друг Хелены, то можно в какой-то степени ему довериться. Хотя доверять его приятелю она была еще не готова. У этого парня был жесткий взгляд прошедшего войну солдата; одежда его была удобна и комфортабельна, но уж Эбби-то знала, что такое маскировка. Снайперы обучены определять угрозу, вычислять волка в овечьей шкуре. Этот парень был далеко не прост, она видела это по его взгляду. Синие глаза оценивали ее, определяя слабые места. Фактически, как ни удивительно, но он делал то же самое, что и она. И это же...

— Браунинг? — удивились они хором.

Шерлок их проигнорировал, просматривая отправленные сообщения в телефоне Хелены. Он вообще перестал обращать на них внимание.

— И кого же вы ищите?

— Моя подруга Хелена сказала, что она зайдет сюда. И ее до сих пор нет. Мы должны были встретиться, а она не пришла. Я подумала, что ваш бойфренд сможет помочь мне ее найти.

— Шерлок мне не бойфренд, — Джон прижал руку к груди. Черт, кажется, у него заново открылась рана, она только-только начала затягиваться. Но он справится, с ним случалось и похуже в те времена, когда он был солдатом — и после того, как он превратился в соседа Шерлока.

— С чего вы решили, что Шерлок имеет какое-то отношение к исчезновению вашей дамы сердца?

— Она мне не дама сердца! — сердито глянула Эбби, и увидела, что он прижимает руку к груди

— Огнестрел?

— Да, в грудь.

— Но ничего фатального. Вы счастливчик. Не сомневаюсь, что пуля калибром побольше так чисто бы не прошла.

— Осколочные? — уточнил Джон, имея в виду "говорящие" порезы и ожоги на руке и лице незнакомки, и то, как она скованно откидывалась на диван, у нее явно болела нога. В свою бытность военным врачом он не раз оперировал подобные ранения.

— Да.

— Так кто же вы?

— Джесси. А вы, значит, его сосед?

— Джон. И да. К несчастью.

— А я еще думала, что у меня проблемы. Сочувствую, приятель. Неудивительно, что ты схлопотал пулю. Полагаю, ты раньше служил. Дай угадаю. Армия?

— Догадка в точку. А ты... могу предположить то же самое.

— Верно. Хотя в отставке.

— По ранению?

— Несколько лет назад оцарапало сетчатку осколком отлетевшей при взрыве металлической стружки. Сейчас вижу неплохо, но армию не интересуют снайперы со зрением менее "единицы". А ты?

— Пуля в плечо, списали вчистую.

Закончив проигрывать в голове возможные сценарии и рассортировывать в Чертогах новую информацию, Шерлок наконец повернулся к парочке русоволосых солдат и обнаружил, что они беззаботно смеются.

И когда это Джон успел сделать чай?

— А он потом говорит: " _ **Джон, я полагал, что ты появишься намного раньше. Я же ясно и очевидно написал тебе, где меня найти**_ ", — рассказывал Джон, словно знал свою собеседницу намного дольше одного часа.

— То есть, использовав эти три слова, он ожидал, что ты все поймешь! Ну, тут я могу тебя перещеголять... — захихикала Эбби.

— Если вы двое уже закончили, я могу сообщить, что думаю, я нашел, где держат Ирен, или, как вы ее знаете, Хелену.

— Ирен? Ирен Адлер? — Джон закатил глаза. — Даже не стану спрашивать. Не сомневаюсь, что ты потом мне все объяснишь.

— Где она?! — вскинулась Эбби.

— Я еще не уверен, мне надо пообщаться с моей сетью бездомных.

— Майкрофт?

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто, Джон. Нет, она не у моего брата, но в данный момент ей не грозит опасность. У ее похитителей против нее только подозрения, и они, скорее всего, сами вступят в контакт.

— Майкрофт Холмс! Он _**твой**_ брат?

— Естественно. Не тормозите.

Джон увидел, что Эбби закатила глаза и потом бросила на него сочувственный взгляд. Он бы засмеялся в ответ, но Шерлок уже потянулся к своему пальто.

— Стой, куда это ты? — Джон тут же вскочил и, не сдержавшись, зашипел от боли.

— Я с вами, — Эбби медленно заставила себя подняться на ноги.

— НЕТ! Вы оба остаетесь. Если мой брат увидит, что это здание покинул снайпер, его люди первым делом будут стрелять, а потом задавать вопросы.

— Но... — Эбби хотела запротестовать, но потом заметила напряженное выражение лица Джона. Ну, разумеется, эта игра ей тоже знакома. И как эти гении могут быть настолько тупы? — Ладно. Мы остаемся. Будем терпеливо ждать твоего возвращения.

Джон смиренно вздохнул.

— Я быстро, — Шерлок схватил шарф и вылетел за дверь.

— Если ты в состоянии, предлагаю дать ему десять минут форы и потом отправиться следом. Или пять, если ты думаешь, что боль не станет помехой, — Джон поднялся, допивая чай.

— Вполне. И пяти хватит, — Джон бросил на нее удивленный взгляд. — Мои раны не настолько плохи, как я изображала, — Эбби допила свою чашку. — А что насчет тебя? В общем-то, я вполне могу пойти и одна. Меня обучали освобождению заложников.

— О, я тоже немного преувеличил свои страдания. А Шерлок считает, что я плохой актер.

— Хорошо, тогда с этим решили. Парацетамол найдется?

— Конечно. И поскольку у нас еще есть около четырех минут, ты можешь мне за это время объяснить, что тут все-таки происходит.

— Справедливо. Но и ты сделаешь то же самое.

Джон кивнул. Он верил ее способности "не светиться". Ей удалось незаметно подобраться к Шерлоку, и это не говоря уже о том, что она обвела вокруг пальца полдюжины отборных агентов самого "британского правительства".

* * *

¹ 7 размер в UK соответствует 39,5 российскому


	24. Глава 24: Стратегия

**Глава 24. Стратегия**

— Ирен Адлер, вот это поворот. Настоящее Рождество! Двое по цене одного. Знаете, мистер Холмс, я всегда говорил вашему брату: если хочешь сделать хорошо, делай это сам.

— Невероятно оригинально, — Шерлок закатил глаза и незаметно потянул зверские пластиковые стяжки, которыми был связан. Ну почему они не могли повести себя более предсказуемо и воспользоваться веревкой. С веревкой ему легче было бы справиться, и в некоторых случаях выигрывали даже наручники, а он сейчас находился в, мягко говоря, не очень комфортабельном положении. По факту, ситуацию вообще можно было охарактеризовать как "немного нехорошо". Джон был бы в крайней степени недоволен. Хотя он об этом и не узнает, если Шерлоку удастся их с Ирен вытащить.

— Знаете, вы с братом до отвращения похожи. Всегда такие уверенные, гордые, самодовольные. Но посмотрите, где ваше самодовольство сейчас! — Хьюз кивнул тому Сент-Пьеру, что был повыше ростом, и в левую скулу Шерлока прилетел тяжелый удар кулака.

— Умоляю! Я совершенно на него не похож... — с неприязнью выплюнул детектив.

— Что ж, возможно, вы правы. Если задуматься, то именно вы ближе всех подобрались к моему убежищу. Я даже ничего не подозревал, пока мне не сообщили, что на острове ошивается один мой бывший коллега. После этого выводы напрашивались сами собой. Вы с братом причиняете мне некоторые неприятности. Не говоря уже об этом вашем чертовом дружке-докторе! Этому идиоту удалось вывести из строя целую кучу профессиональных наемников при помощи всего лишь нескольких ружей и пары-тройки неповоротливых полицейских. Даже удивительно. Хотя тут и я виноват, мои люди опростоволосились и даже не заглянули в военное досье нашего дорогого доктора. Можно было догадаться, что Майкрофт Холмс выберет компетентного военного в няньки своему младшему брату. Он относится к убийству непримиримей, чем вы, и это о многом говорит. Достаточно посмотреть, как вы сфальсифицировали собственное самоубийство.

— В вашей речи будет какой-то смысл? А то я уже заскучал, — и Шерлок заработал еще один сильный удар.

— Что до вас, мисс Адлер, то у меня есть одна клиентка-южноамериканка, которая готова без звука заплатить за вас хорошую сумму. Правда, она считает, что вас зовут Хелена. Но мне все равно, если она заплатит.

Шерлок глянул на неподвижную Хелену. На левом виске у нее виднелся сильный ушиб, а глаза смотрели немного "стеклянным" взглядом — остаточное действием наркотика. Это объясняло ее молчание. Впрочем, неважно, Шерлок уже начал прорабатывать в голове план спасения.

— Женщины бывают такими злопамятными, — пробормотала Хелена.

— Да, не все женщины готовы закрывать глаза на измену. В данном случае, муж-изменник закончил свою жизнь с вырванным сердцем на какой-то обочине. Вам же как-то удалось ускользнуть. И ту женщину особенно интересует, как именно.

Шерлок заметил, что тонкие плечи Хелены внезапно напряглись. Сбоку на лице у нее была засохшая кровь — даже при таком тусклом свете Шерлоку было видно темное пятно на бледной коже. Взглянув на стоящих впереди амбалов, он понял, что глубокие царапины и синяки на их лицах — это ее рук дело. Ирен смогла оказать хорошее сопротивление, это хорошо.

— Мне просто повезло, удалось подкупить охранника.

— Не думаю. Видите ли, не только вы следили за мной — я тоже за вами следил. И у меня появилось ощущение, что вы работали не одна.

Хелена засмеялась.

— О, дорогой мой. Вы же говорите, что столько обо мне знаете. Тогда вы должны понимать, что такие, как я, всегда работают в одиночку. Нет нужды делиться прибылью... и тому подобное.

— Полно вам. Свежеовдовевшая миссис Эрнандес предложила мне миллион евро за то, чтобы узнать, кто вам помогал. И я согласился — в качестве личного одолжения, ну и потому что мы вместе обделывали кое-какие делишки, связанные с контрабандой оружия. А здесь особых талантов не требовалось. Удивительно, как она сама до этого не дошла.

Хелена негодующе уставилась на этого человека в сером костюме.

— Еще немного, и я соглашусь с мистером Холмсом. От вашего непомерного кудахтанья у меня начинает болеть голова.

Шерлок и сам уже догадался, что Хелену и Эбби что-то связывало.

— Бьюсь об заклад, миссис Эрнандес очень заинтересуется вашей маленькой союзницей, моя клиентка возглавляет латиноамериканский картель наемных убийц.

— Что вы несете? — Хелена насмешливо хихикнула. — Вы серьезно считаете, что я тогда была не одна? Там и делать-то было нечего, все вышло очень легко. Я предложила сторожившему меня охраннику такую сумму, что он не смог устоять. А взамен получила свободу и помощь в пересечении бразильской границы.

— О, как мило, что вы пытаетесь ее защитить. Скажите мне, это ваша новая игрушка? А она вообще знает, что вы делаете с теми, что вам наскучивают? Бьюсь об заклад: предложи я вам шанс на выживание в обмен на ее местонахождение, вы бы мгновенно ее продали.

Наблюдавший за Хеленой/Ирен, Шерлок видел, что, несмотря на все ее попытки изображать скуку, ее лицо остается напряженным.

— Так что? Где эта ваша австралийка? За ее голову негласно объявлена хорошая награда, а я могу удвоить эту сумму. Мы можем заключить сделку.

— Пойдите к черту!

— Ответ неверный! Не переживайте, моя маленькая доминантка, скоро вы окажетесь в самой преисподней. Что до вашей очаровательной любимицы, то она не особо умна, и станет для меня легкой добычей. Достаточно будет лишь разбросать хлебные крошки.

— Она мне не партнер. Не знаю, что вы там себе напридумывали. Вы, конечно, можете упражняться в фантазии, но она связывается со мной, лишь когда ей нужна лишняя пара рук для своего задания. Я понятия не имею, где она сейчас. Я знаю ее просто как "австралийку". Так что, делайте что желаете. Но вы надеетесь попусту. Идиот.

Шерлок понял, что это блеф, но Хьюз не был настолько умен и несколько лишился дара речи.

— Что ж, хорошо. Достаточно честный ответ. Тогда расскажите, как с ней связаться.

— Что?

— Да ладно, вы же ничем друг другу не обязаны. Дайте ее контакты.

— Зачем? Чтобы вы меня убили?

— Я могу сдать вас миссис Эрнандес и мертвой, а если сдам живой, то вы быстро пожалеете, что не умерли.

Шерлок знал это выражение на лице Ирен. Оно выражало полнейшую решимость. Она унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу. "Не хорошо" ситуации ухудшалось.

Надо выиграть время, хоть как-то.

— Удивлен, что вы сами занимаетесь грязной работой. Я думал, что такие большие мальчики, как вы и мой брат, не любят лично пачкать руки. Я предполагал, вы уже где-то далеко, сидите на каком-нибудь экзотическом пляже и смс-ками скрепляете сделки по продаже оружия.

— Ради Шерлока Холмса и печально известной Этой Женщины любой сделает исключение. Кроме того, вашему брату ни за что не придет в голову, что я могу вернуться в Лондон — он ищет меня где угодно, но только не здесь. Он сильно облегчил мне задачу.

— Вы идиот, если считаете, что мой брат вас не раскусил.

— Ваш брат, мистер Холмс, нажил себе могущественных врагов. И единственная проблема, которая у меня до сих пор присутствует, это вы и ваш драгоценный маленький блогер, ну и те идиоты, с которыми вы связаны в Ярде! Так что полагаю, мне достаточно просто убрать с доски пешек и любимого конного рыцаря, и оставить короля без его защиты.

* * *

— Надо скоординироваться, — Джон скорчился у земли. Двое у передних ворот, еще двое видно, что обходят периметр. Опять эта манера плохих парней выбирать себе в качестве подсобного помещения промзоны с заброшенными складами. Старо!

— Ладно, ты у нас капитан, что предлагаешь делать?

— Вести себя тихо. Я быстро скину Майкрофту смс, но у этого будет и свой минус. Если Ирен/Хелена ему попадется, он не захочет ее отпускать.

— Не захочет — заставлю.

— Да, понятно, но слушай, если ты убьешь брата Шерлока, это однозначно все осложнит. Кроме того, у него благие намерения. Я отошлю смс, когда мы будем иметь кого нужно в поле зрения. Вы выберетесь своим путем, а мы — своим, и мы скроемся до того, как сюда прискачет, сверкая оружием, Майкрофт вместе со своим британским правительством. Нам нужно лишь чуть-чуть стратегии " **страви их, и пусть они истекут кровью, пока дерутся** "¹. Если ты готова.

— Звучит забавно², — Эбби зарылась в свой рюкзак, спрятанный ею в переулке в трех кварталах от 221Б. После того, как они, незамеченные агентами, выскользнули из квартиры, она по пути вытащила его из мусорного контейнера.

— Пара вещичек и только? — поддразнил ее Джон.

— Ну, ты знаешь, всякие нужные вещи. "Будь готова к чему угодно" — вот мой девиз.

— Да, и ты, похоже, действительно ко всему готова... это световые гранаты? — Джон поднял в руках небольшую канистру.

— Да. Никогда не выхожу без них из дому. Ну что, пошли? Я так понимаю, ты собираешься идти первым.

— Да, если ты не против, я предпочел бы, чтобы мою спину прикрывал снайпер. Я стреляю хорошо, но все-таки не настолько.

Эбби улыбнулась.

— Не возражаю.

Она слегка стиснула челюсть. Джон сразу понял, что она собирается сказать и остановил ее.

— Слушай, я понимаю, на какой стороне находится твоя верность. Если мы окажемся под огнем, и у тебя будет возможность вытащить Хелену — давай. У меня нет иллюзий, что у нас будет развлекательная прогулка. У тебя свои приоритеты, и ты предана Ир... Хелене. Просто прикрывай мою спину. Я сделаю то же самое, а дальше будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

* * *

¹ В оригинале используется выражение " _ **bait**_ _ **and**_ _ **bleed**_ _ **",**_ представляющее собой военную стратегию, описанную Джоном Миршаймером, американским политологом и специалистом по международным отношениям, автором теории "наступательного реализма".

" _... Миэршеймер выделяет стратегию «_ _bait_ _and_ _bleed_ _» (дословный перевод — стравливание и ожидание, пока противники истекут кровью), которая предполагает развязывание затяжной войны между неугодными государствами, ожидание растраты ими ресурсов и ослабления, а также достижение собственных интересов в этом противостоянии. Кроме того, американский международник выделяет стратегию под названием «_ _bloodletting_ _» (дословный перевод — кровопускание), которая, в отличие от предыдущего концепта, предполагает молниеносную войну между противниками_ ".

https:/cyberleninka.ru/article/n/teoriya-nastupatelnogo-realizma-dzh-miersheymera

² "Bait and bleed" дословно можно перевести как "приманка/наживка и кровотечение/кровопускание".


	25. Глава 25: (Товарищи) по оружию

**Глава 25. [Товарищи] по оружию**

Тихо двинувшись к главному входу, Джон на миг обернулся, но Джесси не увидел, однако через минуту почувствовал ее движение — хотя, он подозревал, что это произошло лишь потому, что она хотела показать, что находится рядом. Джон без проблем шел первым, так было даже проще. Он вырубил одного охранника удушающим захватом и оглянулся на другого — его тем же манером вырубила Джесси.

Ранее они условились без необходимости не пользоваться оружием — любой выстрел стал бы для врагов сигналом тревоги. Они вдвоем связали вырубленных охранников, заткнули им рты кляпами и оставили в тени здания. И, разумеется, чтобы слиться с врагами, они забрали у охранников форменную одежду. Привязывая к их с Джесси спинам AK¹, Джон, морщась, прижал руку к груди. Делая удушающий захват, он потянул рану и сорвал едва зажившую кожу. Судя по напряженному лицу Джесси, она испытывала собственные недомогания, но раз уж они начали это дело, то, черт их дери, доведут его до конца.

Солнце уже начало клониться к закату, что было хорошо — так легче скрываться. Идея "страви их, и пусть они истекут кровью, пока дерутся" означала "разделяй и властвуй". Первым делом нужно было проникнуть в здание, и предпочтительно, незамеченными. С этим все пока шло неплохо. Затем нужно было устроить небольшой переполох, заставив врагов думать, что на них совершается нападение — и людьми, одетыми точно как они сами. Это должно было вызвать приличный хаос, и, может, они в процессе даже друг друга бы перестреляли. " _Посмотрим, как вам это понравится!_ " — подумал Джон, параллельно отсылая смски Лестрейду и Майкрофту. Теперь у них с Джесси есть минимум 30 минут, прежде чем кто-то из вышеупомянутых сюда доберется. Склад находился посреди "нигде".

Обозревая окрестности, Джон заметил слева от основного здания несколько пустых мясохранилищ — можно оттуда начать поиски. Из дома донеслись голоса, и Джон с Джесси спрятались за какими-то пустыми корзинами, готовые в любой момент, если понадобится, пойти в атаку.

— Тащите ее туда! Она нужна боссу живой, он сейчас разговаривает с картелем.

Джон различил безвольное тело, достаточно маленькое, чтобы быть...

— Хелена, — прошептала Джесси, вытаскивая оружие.

Джон вытянул руку, останавливая ее.

— Рано. Они там вооружены. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она пострадала еще сильнее? Придерживайся плана.

Джесси коротко кивнула, но Джон вполне понимал ее напряжение. Где, черт подери, Шерлок? Джесси двинулась влево и бросилась бежать со всех ног. Трижды пальнула в воздух, потом еще дважды и, бросив оружие, спряталась за углом. Джон не двинулся с места, а когда в сторону выстрелов рванулись вооруженные до зубов люди в черном одеянии, как у него самого, Джон с ними смешался.

— Они там! — заорал он. И развеселился, когда эти идиоты стали стрелять. — Они идут к южным воротам! — довольно убедительно изобразил он.

Все трое рванули в указанном направлении, а Джон вошел в дом, чуть не столкнувшись еще с тремя.

— Они пошли в обход! Их надо перехватить! Они в нашей форме — как минимум, трое!

— Понял! Вы слышали? — бросил один из охранников остальным и побежал к противоположному выходу.

Джон дождался, пока они скроются, и подал Джесси сигнал идти за собой. С улицы донеслась стрельба, туда выбежали еще двое. Отлично, у них там явно неразбериха. Джон с Джесси вырубили двоих охранников, которые стояли у комнаты, куда затащили Хелену, потом Джесси прострелила замок и открыла ржавую дверь.

Она вошла первой.

— Что-то ты долго.

Джесси невольно улыбнулась, хотя видела и кровь, и кровоподтек, пятнающие безупречную фарфорово-белую кожу.

— Ну и в неприятности ты влипла! — Джесси перерезала пластиковые стяжки и помогла Хелене подняться, спрятав гнев, вспыхнувший при виде такого обращения со своей подругой. Хелена ни в каком смысле не была нежной фиалкой, но у Джесси все равно все внутри переворачивалось, когда она получала лишние травмы. По Хелене было видно, что она родилась с манерами высшего общества, и кулачные бои это однозначно не "ее". Вот Джесси рукопашной училась, она могла справиться и с допросом, и с грубым похищением. И если они как-то повредили Хелене...

— Джесси, я в норме. Просто шишка на голове и немного успокоительного. Ничего нового, — улыбнулась последняя, с легкостью читая мысли подруги.

— Ирен... или, как вас там, Хелена. Где Шерлок? — Джон стоял у двери, присматривая за коридором.

— А вы... разве не ранены?

— Где он?

Джон видел, что ее чем-то неоднократно накачивали, взгляд до сих пор был "стеклянный". Он прижал руку к шее, пульс еще медленноват. Джон повернул к себе ее голову, изучая рану на голове. Кровь уже прекратила течь и запеклась. Пара-тройка синяков и ссадин, все поверхностные.

— С ней все будет хорошо. Похоже, ей давали какой-то несильный седатив, через пару часов выветрится. Проследи, чтобы она побольше пила.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему он вас любит, — тонко улыбнулась Хелена.

— Боже, уж вы-то не начинайте. Мы — не пара. Так где Шерлок?

— Я не знаю. Когда они меня отсюда потащили, его тоже куда-то повели. Я в последний раз была во второй комнате слева по коридору, выглядит как бывший офис.

Джесси взглянула на Хелену, потом на удаляющуюся фигуру доктора (и своего капитана). Черт. Она разрывалась между необходимостью идти за ним и остаться, но... она нужна была Хелене.

— Ты можешь идти?

— Да, я в порядке. Но мы не можем оставить Хьюза в живых. Он знает, кто ты, Эбс. И что именно ты вытащила меня из плена Эрнандес.

— И что?

— Он расскажет им. Они тебя выследят.

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть, — Джесси обхватила подругу за тонкую талию. — Не самое лучшее время для каблуков.

— Это "лабутены"! А ты хочешь, чтобы в чем я ходила? В "конверсах"² или, еще хуже, в армейских ботинках?

Джесси ничего не ответила, только вручила рыжеволосой подруге свой "глок".

— Держи. Он тебе понадобится. Я хочу сравнять счет, и мне нужно, чтобы ты была вооружена. Я не прошу тебя идти со мной. Ты без проблем сможешь отсюда ускользнуть, и мы встретимся потом в отеле...

— Нет. Прости, я... я не сомневаюсь в твоих умениях. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? Я боялась, что ты снова пострадаешь, поэтому и старалась справиться со всем одна. И... я не знаю, что бы со мной было, если кто-то забрал тебя у меня. Я имею в виду... когда ты при взрыве потеряла сознание, мне показалось, у меня остановилось сердце, ноги отказывались меня держать и все звуки пропали, словно меня оглушило. Это было наистраннейшее ощущение, которое я когда-либо испытывала, и я не хочу больше его переживать. Эбс, у меня никогда не было сестры, но если бы была, я думаю, то, что я испытываю, ближе всего было бы к категории сестринских чувств. И они меня отвлекают.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую, когда за тебя волнуюсь. А теперь пошли, — Эбс сдержала улыбку. Она любила Хелену как сестру, хотя у нее никогда таковой не было... но в армии она очень сблизилась со своими однополчанами, они защищали друг друга как родные, и после отставки у нее было чувство, что она потеряла свою единственную семью. А потом появилась Хелена. — Идем. Да держись ты позади, дурочка.

* * *

¹ АК — Автомат Калашникова

² Converse - известная американская марка кед и кроссовок


	26. Глава 26: Военный бизнес

**Глава 26. Военный бизнес**

До Шерлока донеслись звуки пистолетных выстрелов. Хьюз и идиот Сент-Пьер обернулись к двери, моментально забыв про вопрос, на который требовали от ответа. Что ж, Майкрофт провозился немало времени. Шерлок нахмурился. Ему претило, что старший брат его будет спасать. Он этого просто не переживет.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est¹? — жестом показывая на дверь, прорычал Хьюз и рывком поставил худого Холмса на ноги. — Давай-ка прогуляемся. Грегорио, позаботься обо всем!

* * *

Помещения были полны дыма, поскольку Джон взорвал световую шашку, чтобы "позаботиться" о сгрудившихся в конце коридора шестерых парнях, но ему все же удалось различить впереди человека с AK. "Кто же это?" — подумал Джон, кашляя и пробираясь в дымовой завесе.

Незнакомец, в отличие от остальных, был не в форме — в костюме, что предполагало ступеньку повыше в пищевой цепочке, и Джон, пройдя мимо него, развернулся и набросился со спины. "И удушающий захват", — подумал про себя бывший солдат, обхватывая противника обеими руками за шею и зажимая локтем, пока тот не свалился в отключке. Джон перехватил ему руки и ноги пластиковыми стяжками, которые всегда носил с собой. Будь у него при себе бумага и ручка, он бы еще приписал " _Скотланд-Ярду с любовью. Джон_ ". Но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Он двинулся туда, откуда очевидно шел незнакомец, и услышал крики сначала на французском, потом — на английском. Неприятно, но ничего такого, с чем Джон не смог бы или не сумел справиться. С браунингом в руке, Джон с большой осторожностью пробирался по темным коридорам, хотя и помнил, что одет в форменную одежду.

Поэтому, встретив в тусклом свете троих вооруженных до зубов парней, он отвернулся и сделал вид, что стреляет в пелену дыма. Троица рванулась вперед, обходя его, один что-то прокричал в рацию. Джон попятился за их спины.

— Южный коридор прорван, — сообщил он.

— Сколько их? — кто-то к нему повернулся, щуря в полутьме глаза.

— Как минимум, десяток, сэр. И эти ублюдки в нашей форме! А пленник в безопасности? Я думаю, они пришли за ним!

Джон едва сдержал улыбку, когда его слова передали по рации сначала на английском, потом на французском.

— Да, он с мистером Хьюзом, они направляются к Южным воротам. Нам приказано держать оборону.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Джон.

— Идемте, ребята. И осторожнее.

Джон подождал, пока они пройдут, и продолжил свой путь по темнеющему коридору. Сейчас, он, по крайней мере, знал направление.

* * *

— Вы не понимаете. И никогда не поймете, несмотря на весь ваш гений, которым вы, по вашему утверждению, обладаете. Война — это бизнес, мистер Шерлок Холмс, и я хочу быть его предводителем. Ваш брат же, с другой стороны, нацелен на то, чтобы сдерживать толпу и предотвращать насилие. А на безопасности денег не заработаешь.

Шерлок сердито уставился на Хьюза. Да он безумен!

— Из-за подобных решений умирают люди, а вы говорите о прибыли.

— О, вы говорите точно как он. Как вы не понимаете? Люди умирают... да кто бы мог подумать! Они все равно умрут, так почему бы не заработать на их смерти миллион-другой евро? Без обид, мистер Холмс, вы просто встали у меня на пути. Ваш брат со своими высокоморальными принципами начал замечать, что кое-какие данные утекают нашим врагам. Мне нужно было его отвлечь.

— Вы хотите сказать, что подвергли людей смертельному риску, а ни в чем не повинных полицейских — ранениям, просто ради какого-то отвлекающего маневра? Чтобы мой брат смотрел вправо, пока вы — слева? — Шерлок ощутил, что внутри у него поднимается холодный гнев. Ему вспомнились безоружные ярдовцы, полученные Джоном раны и погибшие люди. И все это только ради того, чтобы отвлечь Майкрофта?

— В основном, да. И все получалось, пока на месте первого взрыва не появился ваш чертов блогер. В тот момент я понял, что Майкрофт сел нам на хвост, раз прислал любимую собачку своего младшего брата,

Шерлок фыркнул. Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, это было очень забавно.

— Вы — идиот, сэр, и ваш интеллект даже не приближается к уровню моего брата, что говорит о многом. Джон просто ждал там **меня**. Это была случайность.

— Да вы смеетесь? — зарычал Хьюз.

— В общем-то, да. Майкрофт под вас не копал. Джон просто оказался в нужном месте и в нужное время.

— Я вам не верю! Я знаю, это он его подослал!

— Верьте чему хотите. Примете вы правду или нет — совершенно не имеет значения.

— Тогда почему он...

— Такой человек как вы, мистер Хьюз, никогда этого не поймет. Джон — солдат. Он служит своей стране и Королеве, и, если при этом от него потребуется отдать свою жизнь, чтобы кого-то спасти, он без колебания это сделает.

Хьюз крепко схватил Шерлока за руку и подтянул к себе. Сзади, где-то совсем рядом, послышались звуки сирен.

— Солдат? Один из этих мелких жучков? Самый расходный материал в любой игре, ими ходят в первую очередь и никогда не дорожат.

— Солдаты не игровые фигурки, идиот! — прорычал Шерлок, пытаясь освободиться из чужой хватки. Перед глазами вспыхнула воображаемая картина: Джон в военной форме, слушаясь приказа, вместе с другими солдатами идет в бой. Если бы его не ранили, он до сих пор был бы на поле боя. А этот ненормальный считает кровь и жизни солдат просто потерей каких-то пешек. Расходного материала. При мысли о Джоне, лежащем в пустынных песках из-за жадности этого типа и ему подобных, Шерлока затошнило. И он дернул рукой назад, пытаясь оттолкнуть Хьюза, сбить его с ног.

— О, да вы сентиментальны не меньше Майкрофта. Он много раз говорил то же самое. Несмотря на свою ледяную оболочку, он просто дурак. Еще один солдат, только в костюме. Отдаст что угодно ради своей страны. Однажды даже вас, своего младшего брата, продал только бы предотвратить войну. У войны не должно быть сердца. А он ежедневно пытается предотвратить их одну за другой, урезая прибыль очень влиятельным людям. И когда я уберу вас со своего пути, он будет следующим, — Хьюз еще крепче стиснул руку Шерлока и, пресекая попытки вырваться, вжал пистолет ему в бок.

— Вы определенно недооцениваете моего брата. Он всегда будет на шаг впереди вас. Посмотрите, как быстро он нашел это место. И раз уж вы заговорили о войне: вам должно быть известно, что идти войной на Майкрофта — очень глупый шаг, практически самоубийственный. А если вы думаете иначе, то ничего о войне не знаете.

— Это вы кое-чего не понимаете. Все дело в кровопролитии, ни в чем больше. В нем вся прибыль. Оружие и секреты. Вы хоть представляете, сколько войн я развязал за свою жизнь? — Хьюз махнул в его сторону пистолетом, но в этот момент все оборвал хлопок покинувшей патронник пули, которая понеслась к своей цели.

Шерлок потерял равновесие и завалился на бок — Хьюз внезапно выпустил его руку и рухнул на спину, зажимая ладонью грудь. На сером костюме проступило пятно крови.

— А вы представляете, на скольких войнах побывал я? — прорычал Джон Ватсон. Шагнув к стонущему Хьюзу, он пинком отбросил его пистолет в сторону и, не обращая внимания на раненое плечо последнего, вытащил из кармана стяжки. — У меня "дежа вю". Мне припоминается один ваш коллега, который таким же образом покинул наш бренный мир.

— Я вас уничтожу!

— Вы уже пробовали, и получилось у вас отлично. Так что, извините, я не поверю.

Джон вытащил из кармана нож и срезал с Шерлока путы.

— Джон? — тот поднялся, потирая запястья.

— Мы с тобой еще об этом поговорим, Шерлок Холмс, — холодно заявил доктор.

— Могу только добавить, что первоначально у меня была только догадка, и как только я нашел ей подтверждение, то сразу хотел позвонить Майкрофту и Лестрейду.

— Да не сомневаюсь.

— Джон, я... — Шерлок хотел сказать, что он так поступил лишь из желания убедиться, что все угрозы Джону нейтрализованы. Он не мог рисковать шансом, что Хьюз снова уйдет. Мозг настаивал сказать именно это, но с языка не успело сорваться ни единого слова, поскольку в этот момент снова раздались выстрелы, и друг дернул Шерлока на жесткий гравий. Рядом носом в грязи валялся второй из братьев Сент-Пьеров, и из-под него растекалась темная лужа крови.

Шерлок и Джон подняли головы.

— Здесь наши пути расходятся. Приятно было познакомиться, капитан Ватсон, — вышла из тени ближайших домов Джесси. Рядом показалась бледная Хелена — в одной руке у нее были красные туфли на высоких каблуках, а в другой — пистолет.

— Мне тоже, — махнул своим пистолетом Джон, поднимая на ноги своего ворчащего друга.

— Не могу сказать, что рад был увидеться, Ирен! — крикнул им вслед Шерлок, поправляя смятый костюм.

— Ваши очаровательные манеры не перестают меня изумлять. Чао, Шерлок. Ужасно жаль, что мы не поужинали.

Джон услышал, как Джесси вдалеке повысила голос.

— Эта тема еще не закончена! Мы с тобой еще поговорим о том, как ты уходишь одна!

— Эбс, дорогая, это была не моя вина, а кроме того, ты хромаешь, так что, давай отложим.

— Просто немного побаливает. Не меняй тему! — рявкнула русоволосая снайпер.

— Надо доставить тебя домой и напоить горячим чаем, — спокойно и задумчиво проговорила Хелена, совершенно игнорируя слова подруги.

— Хелена...

Джон ей посочувствовал, он слишком хорошо знал подобные препирательства — они никуда Джесси не приведут.

— Джон? — Шерлок нахмурился. — Джон, ты в норме? Ты улыбаешься.

— Да, я в порядке. Все отлично. Но мне лучше снять эту футболку — не хочу снова получить пулю. Уже двух имеющихся мне более чем достаточно.

— Теперь точно пойдут разговоры, — хихикнул Шерлок, испытывая облегчение, что все разрешилось.

— О, да заткнись ты. У меня под ней еще одна, — Джон стянул с себя черную футболку, открывая под ней вторую с пятнами крови.

Не обращая никакого внимания на стоны и ругань Хьюза, Шерлок смотрел на темнеющую на белой ткани кровь, хорошо видную даже в слабом свете луны и охранном освещении близлежащего склада.

— Джон, у тебя кровь...

— Да, я уже вижу, что рана открылась. Ерунда.

Шерлок хотел что-то еще сказать, но в этот момент от толпы агентов и ярдовцев отделились и бросились наутек несколько человек Хьюза, а над головой начал барражировать вертолет. Хьюз стал звать на помощь, и Джон с силой пнул его по ребрам. Они стояли на открытом месте. Черная машина, которая могла бы стать спасением Хьюза, уже мчалась прочь, унося с собой _Эту_ _Женщину_ и ее снайпера.

Джон подцепил Хьюза за руку.

— Давай туда, Шерлок! — он показал место побезопаснее в стороне от основной заварухи. — И не высовывайся.

Он выкопал из кармана мобильник, но в этот момент Хьюз рванулся в сторону, и Джон, выронив телефон, оборвал его очередной зов о помощи ударом по свежей пулевой ране. Хьюз упал на колени.

— Больно, правда? Хотя вы ничего о боли не знаете. Нам-то, солдатам, приходилось терпеть и похуже, чем ваша маленькая поверхностная царапина.

— Лестрейд, где вы? — вопросил Шерлок в мобильник Джона, и друзья вздрогнули, снова услышав выстрелы. — Хьюз у нас. Не могли бы вы передать своим людям больше не стрелять в Джона? И в меня тоже. Не хочу стать ходячей целью какого-нибудь идиота.

Джон на этом перестал слушать.

— Стоять на месте! Руки вверх, чтобы мы могли их видеть! — раздался голос полицейского.

Джон напрягся и еще крепче сжал руку Хьюза.

— Офицеры... — начал он.

— Я сказал "руки"! Немедленно! — приказал полицейский в черном бронежилете.

— Лестрейд... — прорычал Шерлок в мобильник, который все еще прижимал к уху.

Джон бросил пистолет на землю.

— Мы с вами на одной стороне. И если вы послушаете... — попытался объяснить он, но осекся, ибо воздух разорвал щелчок снимаемого с предохранителя пистолета.

* * *

¹ Что это еще такое? (фр.) — прим. переводчика


	27. Глава 27: Признание

**Глава 27. Признание**

— Нет, стойте! Это доктор! — раздался дрожащий голос, и подлетевший полицейский вцепился в предплечье своего товарища. — Слышите, что я говорю? Это доктор Ватсон и мистер Холмс!

К облегчению Джона, двое закованных в броню офицеров опустили свое оружие, а самый молодой третий, одетый в пуленепробиваемый жилет, вышел вперед. Когда он заговорил, Джону показалось, что в его голосе звучит крайняя нервозность, словно нервы были совсем на пределе. Что ж, это можно было понять.

— Господа, я думаю, будет безопаснее, если я отведу вас вместе с пленником на охраняемую территорию, — предложил новоприбывший.

— Прошу прощения. Мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, — холодно извинился полицейский, только что наводивший на них оружие, и отошел к приспешникам Хьюза, которые валялись ничком на земле с заведенными за спину руками.

— Неужели это так необходимо... — пожаловался было Шерлок, но Джон его оборвал:

— Все нормально. Спасибо, офицер.

Шерлок только закатил глаза.

На лице молодого полицейского отразилось сильное облегчение, и Джон понял, что иметь дело с Шерлоком для этого мальчишки, видимо, было непосильной нагрузкой. Хотя парнишка отчего-то казался ему знакомым. Может быть, Шерлок уже срывался на него на каком-нибудь месте преступления? Когда дело касалось манер, детектив часто становился нетерпеливым грубияном.

— Шерлок! Джон! — им навстречу бежал Лестрейд. — Вы оба меня в гроб вгоните раньше срока! Кто-нибудь скажет мне наконец, какого черта тут происходит!?

— Мы поймали вам террориста, Лестрейд. Будьте благодарны. Вот, познакомьтесь: это Тобиас Хьюз, который организовал все эти события последних недель.

— Кроме того, в доме около "черного хода" вы найдете еще одного связанного товарища. Он одет в серый костюм и я, полагаю, француз. Во всяком случае, он говорил на языке, смахивающим на французский, — добавил Джон.

— Ах да. Вероятно, это один из братьев Сент-Пьер. Ваш приз, Лестрейд. Он — один из тех, кто непосредственно занимался установкой бомб. Практически Рождество, правда? Так что пора двигаться, нужно доставить Джона к врачу.

— Я сам врач!

— Господи, Джон, ты как? — взгляд инспектора упал на окровавленную футболку доктора.

— Вы заплатите за это, Холмс! И вы, и доктор Ватсон! Вы оба сдохнете, я вам это обещаю! — исторгал ругательства Хьюз, со злостью пытаясь вырваться из рук Джона.

— Кто-нибудь, уберите это ничтожество с моих глаз! И медика сюда! — прорычал Лестрейд.

— Да все нормально. Только рана немного открылась. Все хорошо, — раздраженно запротестовал Джон. Он заметил, что глаза парнишки-полицейского широко раскрылись. Бедняга прямо позеленел; казалось, еще немного, и его вообще вырвет.

— Джон, вам лучше к нему прислушаться, если не желаете провести в клинике еще неделю в связи с инфекцией, — произнес слишком хорошо знакомый доктору голос, и тот напряженно улыбнулся в знак приветствия. — Доктор Ватсон, благодарю вас за смс. Вы, как всегда, безукоризненно прозорливы. Моему брату этого серьезно недостает.

— Майкрофт. А я думал, когда ты появишься, — Шерлок раздраженно повернулся к брату. — К вопросу о прозорливости...

Джон закатил глаза; на него все больше наваливалась усталость. После больницы он еще ни разу столько не упражнялся, а на адреналине тебя уносит так, что и не замечаешь, что совсем выдохся. Черт, как все болит.

— Кажется, мне надо ненадолго присесть, — он прижал руку к груди. Братья Холмс тут же оборвали спор и вдвоем принялись изучать его лицо, осанку и общую бледность. — Я знаю, знаю. Не обращайте на меня внимания, продолжайте. Ну ладно, я готов посидеть на ступеньке "скорой", но внутрь я не полезу и в чертову больницу не поеду! И это мое последнее слово! Лестрейд, ты знаешь, где меня найти, если тебе понадобится мой отчет. Майкрофт, приятно было повидаться. Шерлок, твою голову нужно осмотреть.

— Я много лет это говорю, — не удержался Лестрейд и осознал, что произнес это вслух, лишь когда Шерлок стрельнул в него сердитым взглядом, а Майкрофт с трудом скрыл ухмылку.

— Кент, проводи упрямого доктора к "скорой" и проследи, чтобы он по дороге не пропахал носом землю, — повернулся инспектор к парнишке-полицейскому, стараясь не обращать внимания на мрачно-негодующий взгляд детектива.

— Я найду дорогу! Это такая большая красно-белая машина с оранжевыми одеялами и каталкой сзади. Я все понял, — проворчал Джон.

— Шерлок, твою рану на голове действительно надо показать медикам, — проигнорировал Лестрейд его возмущенные речи.

Джон в ответ выпрямил спину. Кто бы мог подумать, что от простого бега можно настолько выдохнуться? Ему хотелось парацетамола, горячего чая и рухнуть в собственное кресло на Бейкер-стрит.

— Доктор, — его догнал тот самый парнишка-полицейский.

— Уверяю вас, офицер, я способен преодолеть эту небольшую дистанцию, — в голосе Джона явственно зазвучала усталость — не лучший вариант, чтобы убедить кого-то в собственных силах.

— Да, сэр. Я...

Джон посмотрел на шагающего рядом парня, тот был несколько бледноват и нервно крутил в руках стянутый с головы шлем. Джон остановился около машины "скорой". Почему этот парнишка так нервничает? Казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как или боится негативной реакции.

— Офицер?..

— Кент, сэр. Офицер Томас Кент, — парнишка выпрямил плечи и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Вы поступили правильно, офицер Кент. Могла получиться очень неприятная ситуация.

Парнишка побледнел еще больше — настолько, что Джон чуть не предложил ему сесть на ступеньку маячившей рядом "скорой". И в этот момент, глядя на этого юного полицейского, Джон вдруг вспомнил, откуда ему знакомо это лицо.

— Знаете, я ведь был когда-то солдатом, — вздохнул Джон, тяжело опускаясь на ступеньку "скорой".

— Доктор?

— Те люди были очень опытными наемниками, они были просто короли маскировки. Черт, их ведь обучало само наше прекрасное правительство, но они ступили на скользкую дорожку и стали пользоваться своими навыками в угоду личной наживы. Что я хочу сказать, так это то, что любой на вашем месте мог бы поступить точно так же. Эти ублюдки оккупировали целую улицу складов в промзоне, а затем выскользнули незамеченными, да еще с нашей собственной помощью. Вот почему я хочу сказать: ни о чем не жалейте. Я — жив, и не держу на вас никаких обид, — Джон протянул ему руку.

Немного пришедший в себя и уже не такой бледный парнишка принял ее и крепко пожал.

— И в любом случае, я очень ценю вашу непредвзятость. Вы хороший человек, офицер Томас Кент, и проделали сейчас отличную работу. Выстрели тот офицер в Шерлока, и мне бы пришлось изнывать от его болтовни. Когда дело доходит до ран, Шерлок становится таким ребенком. Ну, а теперь все позади.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— А теперь исчезните с моих глаз, офицер. Выслушивать от парамедиков унизительные упреки, что я не считаюсь со своими ранами, я предпочту в одиночестве.

— Да, сэр. Конечно. Спасибо.

Джон отнюдь не шутил. Он терпеть не мог выслушивать подобные придирки от своих коллег-медиков. Они, разумеется, начнут говорить, что он де, как врач, должен лучше других понимать, что это недопустимо. Надо побыстрее с этим покончить.


	28. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Джон решил второй раз за неделю пройтись и глотнуть свежего воздуха. Шерлок был совершенно невыносим — особенно еще и потому, что сегодня им нанес свой еженедельный визит старший Холмс. Майкрофт, собственно, и предложил Джону сходить прогуляться, ибо планировал долгий разговор со своим младшим братом. В результате Джон вышел из дому с газетой в руке и твердым намерением насладиться прекрасной погодой.

Он с головой погрузился в мировые новости о войнах, стихийных бедствиях и политических скандалах, как вдруг его внимание привлекла одна небольшая статья. Похоже, властям наконец-то удалось схватить некую главу южноамериканского наркокартеля. Над текстом красовалась фотография горящих секретных складов. Джон свернул газету и нахмурился. Ему же сегодня пришла по почте какая-то открытка. Он вытащил из кармана карточку, которую второпях туда запихнул, опасаясь, что если задержится, то просто задушит своего скучающего соседа, а вместе с ним и раздражающее "британское правительство".

Открытка была из Бразилии, и надпись на ней гласила " **Привет из Бразилии!"**

Перевернув карточку, Джон прочел простой текст, написанный незнакомым почерком. **"In Arduis Fidelis"** ¹. Джон улыбнулся. Это был девиз КАМК². А девиз Джесси наверняка был бы " **Только вперед".** Как солдат солдату — он очень ей подходил.

— Джон! — он обернулся, услышав свое имя, но выкрикивающая его молодая женщина была ему незнакома. И, судя по тому, что она смотрела мимо него, звала она какого-то другого Джона. — Джонни!

Вид у женщины был очень взволнованный. Джон много раз видел такие лица у родителей в приемном покое "скорой" — лица, полные тревоги и беспокойства.

Он подошел к женщине.

— Я могу вам помочь? Вы что-нибудь потеряли?

— Да, моего сына. Ему всего шесть. Я только на минуту отвернулась, а он... — похоже, она изо всех сил пыталась подавить панику. Американка. Господи, она, наверное, туристка, а это ведь еще хуже: потерять своего ребенка в чужой стране. — Его отец и дядя ищут с другой стороны парка. Они уже позвонили в полицию. Терпеть не могу поднимать шум, но Джонни такой непоседа.

— Все нормально. А теперь сделайте глубокий вдох. Как ваш сын выглядит? Я помогу вам его поискать. И еще привлечем к нашей охоте какого-нибудь полицейского.

Женщина подозрительно на него посмотрела.

— Все в порядке, у меня есть там знакомые, я работаю с детективом-инспектором в Скотланд-Ярде... эм, полиции, — Джон вытащил из кармана свой временный пропуск. Женщина мельком взглянула на его фотографию. Джон видел, что она даже не прочла указанное там имя, но он понимал, что она в сильном стрессе.

Испытав некоторое облегчение, женщина описала своего сына, и они с Джоном пошли по тропинке, что вела к маленькому утиному прудику. Джон знал, что это место пользуется у детей большой популярностью — он часто проходил мимо и постоянно видел там ребят, которые кормили уток или кидали по воде камешки, пуская "блинчики".

Им навстречу направился полицейский, и расстроенная женщина сразу ему замахала. Джон же продолжал изучать окрестности прудика и потом улыбнулся, заметив на берегу маленького мальчика с темными волосами и в голубом свитере, который пытался подманить поближе какую-нибудь утку в надежде ее погладить.

— Ты случайно не Джон? — спокойно спросил добрый доктор, медленно подходя к мальчику.

Тот поднялся с корточек и прищурился.

— Зависит от, — произнес мальчик без малейшего акцента. Наверное, мама у него американка, а отец — британец.

— Если ты — Джон, то тебя ищет мама.

— Ой-ей, — мальчик прикусил губу. — Она очень сердится? Я знаю, что не должен был убегать — просто забыл проверить, идет ли она за мной. Я как раз шел обратно.

Джон прекрасно помнил, как его собственная мать слетала с катушек, когда он сам выкидывал подобные фокусы.

— Лучше вернись к ней. Вон она стоит у скамейки и разговаривает с полицейским.

— Ой... значит, меня сейчас арестуют? — глаза мальчика стали как плошки. — А вы полицейский, да?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, я — доктор. Меня зовут Джон. Но я действительно работаю с очень хорошим детективом из Скотланд-Ярда, — он показал свой пропуск.

— Эй, это же мое имя! — живо улыбнулся мальчик. — А вас называют "Джонни"?

— Нет, если это от меня зависит, — сказал Джон.

— Я тоже терпеть этого не могу, — мальчик взял Джона за руку. — А зачем полиции нужен доктор? — спросил он, размахивая их сомкнутыми руками.

— О, много для чего.

Джон направил его к расстроенной матери.

— Мне нравятся полицейские. Они всегда помогают, — с легкостью заявил мальчик, словно считал, что Джон этого не знает.

— О, значит, вот кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? Благородная профессия.

Джон старался идти с мальчуганом в ногу и не производить опасного впечатления. В современном мире мужчина его возраста, который болтает с чужим маленьким мальчиком, всегда вызывает подозрения.

— Ой, нет, я буду солдатом, как папа. Или доктором, как мой дядя.

Джон выдавил улыбку; ему вспомнилось, как в возрасте этого мальчишки он заявлял то же самое.

— Тебе необязательно выбирать, ты можешь быть и тем и другим.

— Точно! Мой дядя из Америки был и тем и другим, а сейчас он делает носы.

Джон решил, что ослышался, но прежде чем он успел переспросить, к ним со всех ног кинулась мать мальчика.

— О, Джон! — она обняла сына и стиснула в таком сокрушительном объятии, что оба Джона поморщились. — С тобой все в порядке? Сколько раз я говорила, чтобы ты от меня не убегал! Твои папа и дядя с ума сходят! — женщина слегка смущенно выпрямилась.

— Доктор! Очень приятно вас снова видеть. Опять на расследовании? — офицер Лихт с улыбкой протянул руку Джону, и тот тепло ее пожал.

— Нет, просто вышел прогуляться и решил помочь с поисками.

Женщина живо улыбнулась ему.

— Спасибо, что нашли моего сына. Доктор...?

— Да, прошу прощения. Мне нужно было сразу представиться.

— Его тоже зовут Джон! — мальчик потянул мать за руку. — Но он не любит, когда его называют "Джонни".

Джон не сдержался и взлохматил мальчугану волосы, в этом возрасте дети всегда такие открытые и прямодушные.

— Да, все верно. Я — Джон Ватсон.

— Вы сказали "доктор"? — женщина уставилась на Джона, словно он внезапно отрастил крылья. Наверное, она читала его блог и следующий вопрос будет о Шерлоке.

— Да, именно. Доктор Ватсон периодически помогает нам в Ярде, — просиял Лихт. — Ну что ж, раз мальчик нашелся, я пойду. — И он серьезно посмотрел на мальчишку. — А ты, Джонни, постарайся больше не пугать свою маму.

Мальчуган в ответ натянуто улыбнулся, хотя Джон видел, что ему очень хочется высказаться насчет обращения "Джонни". Мать мальчика все так и таращилась на Джона и уже до такой степени, что ему стало не по себе.

— Что ж, приятно было с вами обоими познакомиться. Я лучше пойду, а то я оставил своего соседа без присмотра, а если я надолго задерживаюсь, он обычно что-нибудь, да натворит.

— Постойте, — женщина внезапно схватила его за руку и заулыбалась. — Прошу вас. Мой муж наверняка захочет вас отблагодарить. Я в этом совершенно уверена, — проговорила она и, заметив невдалеке двух мужчин, тут же им яростно замахала

— Да это ерунда... мне даже не пришлось далеко идти, — Джону и без того было неудобно.

— Лучше не спорьте с ней. Папа говорит, что мужчина не должен спорить с мамой. Она ведь готовит ужин, — громким шепотом сообщил мальчик, и Джон задавил рвущийся с губ смешок. Мальчуган был серьезен и мудр не по годам.

— Ты очень мудрый человек, Джон. Действительно мудрый, — ответил доктор.

— Ну слава Богу!

Мужчины приблизились, и тот, что был помоложе, шагнул к своему сыну и присел перед ним на корточки. Джон заметил, что при ходьбе он хромал, кажется, у него плохо сгибалось колено. И неважно, что он, опровергая догадку Джона, был явно британцем — Джон предположил, нет, вычислил, что это старая военная травма. Особенно, учитывая, что, по словам мальчика, его отец был солдатом.

— Прости, — пробормотал мальчуган в плечо своему отцу.

— Нельзя так сбегать, ты до смерти напугал маму, не говоря уже обо мне и твоем дяде.

Мальчик очень правдоподобно изобразил на лице раскаяние.

Джон решил, что пора попрощаться и поскорее пойти домой. Одно хорошее дело на сегодня сделано.

— Дорогой, этот милый человек помог нам найти Джона.

Отец мальчика, легко улыбаясь, медленно поднялся на ноги, но потом его лицо вдруг побелело. Джон подумал, что он, возможно, встал слишком резко.

— Доктор Ватсон? — вмешался второй мужчина.

— А, доктор Бейли, приятно вас снова видеть. Какое совпадение! Это ваш племянник?

Теперь все обретало смысл, доктор Бейли ведь был пластическим хирургом и действительно "делал носы". Но почему все смотрят на него, как будто он предложил им выигрышный лотерейный билет?

— Да, именно так. А это моя сестра Мэрибель. С моим племянником Джонатаном вы уже познакомились, а это мой зять... — Бейли жестом показал на стоящего рядом молодого человека.

Джон улыбнулся легкой улыбкой. Парню было лет двадцать пять-двадцать семь максимум, никак не под тридцать. Какого же черта он кажется таким знакомым? Они точно раньше уже встречались... и внезапно на Джона снизошло озарение. Хромота парня, он же заметно прихрамывал.

 _ **Афганистан, шесть лет назад**_

— _Как тебя зовут, сынок?_

— _Картер, сэр. Командир отделения Джош Картер._

— _Ну, а я доктор._

— _Да, сэр. Я знаю сэр. Вы — капитан Джон Ватсон._

— _Да, я старше тебя по званию. И я хочу, чтобы ты меня послушал. Нет! Оставайся в сознании!_

 _Молодой парень, слыша приказ, кивнул._

— _Сэр... есть, сэр._

— _Молодец. Сейчас остановлю кровь..._

— _Мне нельзя умирать, у меня жена беременная. Я даже не знаю, кто у нас будет, я обещал, что вернусь домой._

 _Джон стиснул челюсти._

— _Пос_ _лушай меня, ко_ _мандир отделения_ _Джош Картер. Ты не умрешь. Это чертов приказ, ты меня понял? Мне только надо остановить кровь._

— _Моя нога, у меня останется..._

— _Я сделаю все возможное, все, что смогу. Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты не умрешь, ты вернешься домой._

— _Да, сэр, — парень поник плечами._

 _Капитан Ватсон стремительно пригнулся — несколько пуль ударили в неприятной близости. Этот молодой парень был единственным выжившим в перевернутом "хаммере". Джон знал, что еще погорюет о погибших товарищах, но сейчас рядом с ним была жизнь, которую нужно было спасти._

— _Просто... если я сейчас умру, она останется совсем одна. Когда мы поженились, я привез ее в Лондон, у нее там никого нет._

— _Тем больше причин продолжать коптить небо. Потому что умирать я тебе не позволю..._

Джон рывком вышел из воспоминаний и закончил за доктора Бейли церемонию представления:

— ... Картер. Командир отделения Картер. Какое совпадение! — он живо улыбнулся, протягивая парню руку.

— Сейчас просто Джош, капитан, — военный ветеран обменялся с ним крепким рукопожатием.

— Сейчас просто Джон.

Джон оглядел парня. Не считая хромоты, тот выглядел здоровым и счастливым. Его жена вытирала слезы, а сын смотрел на Джона прямо-таки с благоговением.

— Я понятия не имел, что вы — тот самый Джон, — Бейли проглотил вставший в горле комок. Да, не так он представлял себе эту встречу. Но он примет это. И ему пришлось напомнить себе — техасцы не плачут.

Он хотел выразить доктору, как много тот сделал для его семьи. Сестра была для Бейли единственным родным человеком, и от этого спасение Джоша становилось еще ценнее. Джош вернулся пострадавшим, но не настолько сильно, как мог бы. Специализируясь на подобных вещах, Крис узнавал хорошую работу, когда ее видел. Поэтому, когда зять рассказал ему всю историю, он заучил имя в надежде когда-нибудь разыскать этого человека.

Он был в городе, навещая свою семью, как внезапно с ним связался Майкрофт Холмс. Разумеется, тот знал репутацию Криса и каким-то образом был в курсе того, что связывало его с Джоном — на свете, видимо, было мало вещей, которые "британскому правительству" были бы неизвестны. Добросердечному техасцу согрело душу осознание, что у бывшего капитана такие хорошие друзья. Капитан Ватсон был героем и меньшего не заслуживал.

— Откуда вы друг друга знаете? — внезапно поинтересовался Джош, наконец выпустив руку доктора.

— О, доктор Бейли извлекал из моей груди пулю, — легко улыбнулся Джон.

— Да, доктор Ватсон и его коллега иногда консультируют Скотланд-Ярд и попали в небольшую заварушку. А я случайно был в городе, и меня взял в оборот какой-то тип из правительственного офиса. Жаль, что я не знал, что вы тот самый Джон Ватсон, в честь которого наречен мой племянник, — Джон застыл и опустил взгляд на маленького мальчика, который смотрел на него с любопытством. — Я бы покрасивее вас зашивал.

Джон невольно рассмеялся. Он с самого начала проникся к техасцу симпатией и, к тому же, зная Майкрофта, можно было с уверенностью сказал, что тот выбрал лучшего из лучших хирурга. Майкрофт никогда ничего не делал наполовину.

Мать маленького Джона тепло обняла его. Поцеловала в щеку, и Джон постарался скрыть собственную неловкость. Солдаты ведь не краснеют... и не плачут, верно?

— Мне всегда очень хотелось с вами познакомиться. Вы спасли жизнь моему мужу.

Бейли видел, что несмотря на услышанные добрые слова и очевидную благодарность, Джон все сильнее испытывает дискомфорт. Было видно, что доктор не из тех, кто легко принимает похвалу.

— Доктор Ватсон, мы ведь так и не услышали, каким образом вы поймали пулю несколько недель назад. Это наверняка было очень интересно. Полагаю, солдат всегда остается солдатом, даже покинув поле боя. Так что давайте, нальем этому храброму человеку вина, и он сможет нам все рассказать!

— О, держу пари, это будет захватывающая история. Почему бы вам не остаться у нас на ужин? — Мэрибель ласково взяла Джона под руку.

Тот хотел возразить, но в этот момент мальчик потянул его за руку, и Джон наклонился.

— Лучше не спорьте с ней. Она ведь готовит ужин.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Что ж, как говорится, я с удовольствием.

 **"Только вперед"**.

* * *

¹ "Верен в тяжелые времена".

² RAMC — The Royal Army Medical Corps — Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус (КАМК)


End file.
